For The Love Of A Bunny
by The Jersey Mammal
Summary: As Nick joins the force he wonders if he has made the right choice, and is it worth it, all because some dumb bunny told him to? Can he tell said bunny why he joined in the first place? But most importantly, can he let her into his life as no one else has ever been?
1. What have you done to my coffee?

**AN: Please be nice guys and pm me or just comment this is the first time I have published and would love your feed back. I would also like to thank Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps For the the inspiration to do this and thanks again.**

 **Hope to hear your responses thanks again.**

 **Edit: Hi guys and girls, I can only apologize for chapters 1-3, I am unhappy with the writing myself, please either hang in there as I'm currently editing/rewriting them at the moment, but it takes time as I'm trying to get the new chapter out, or hang in there with the story as both the writing and content do get better i promise.**

* * *

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP *** as Nick Wilde awoke to the sound of his alarm, he dived out of his bed standing to attention.

Looking around, it dawned on him, he was no longer at the academy. He was at home, and didn't happen to have a rather large bear standing over him.

 _Damn that snow witch, and her early morning wake up calls of "You're dead foxy locks" or something equally demeaning,_ He thought as he sat on the edge of his bed. _  
_

He looked at the alarm still blaring at him, "5.30 god why did I ever agree to this _",_ he muttered to himself. Before turning off the noise and looking over at his new uniform.

Stretching himself out, several pops and cracks came from his joints. _Uhh I hate mornings,_ he mused as he headed towards the shower.

Judy Hopps looked at the clock on her bedside table, 7.00 am. Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled. T _oday is going to be a good day._ Nick was starting, she had slept well, and best of all Chief Bogo had told her Nick and Herself were going to be partnered together, as part of the M.I.I. (the mammal inclusion initiative).

 _If I leave now I can be at the station early, and see Nick before we go into the bull pen. He'll probably be nervous, not that he would ever show it._ She chuckled to herself at the thought.

As she left the building a strange feeling came over her, as if she was being watched. Her ears pointed up listening for anything unusual.

Looking around she spotted a certain crimson fox, leaning against the wall across the street. He was holding two cups of coffee with a rather smug look on his face.

Judy just stood there mouth slightly agape. He walked over to her. "Come on Carrots, don't want to be late on my first day".

"B..but..how do you know where I live?", her face showed complete shock and confusion, which slowly turned into a scowl. Nick was left in no doubt, she was not a happy bunny.

Keeping his cool, he simply said "I have my ways fluff butt". Before handing her one of the cups he was holding.

"What's this?... And DON'T call me fluff butt". she said.

Her face slowly drifted back to confusion, as she thought of any way he could have found out where she lived.

"It's called coffee" Nick retorted.

Judy rolled her eyes taking a sip of coffee.

She looked up at her friend, slightly puzzled.

"How DID you know?"

"know what fluff bu..." he was cut off by the look on Judy's face.

Still staring at him, she took another sip before noticing something was different. She couldn't pinpoint it exactly.

Judy wasn't buying it, not for a minute. "And may I ask why exactly you bought me this, and what exactly you have done to my favorite morning drink?" Still glaring at Nick with mistrust as she took another sip.

"If you think I have done something to it, maybe you should stop drinking it" he said, reaching for the cup.

"No...mine!" she said, as they started walking. Nick looked down at his new partner, but averted his eyes as she spotted him.

"So are you going to tell me how you knew what I drink?" she said, realizing she was already half way down her coffee.

"Ok, I may have just gone into the coffee shop around the corner, and asked for a flat black, and whatever the bunny normally has. I still have no idea what is in there" he said with a slight wink.

"Ok, now I know how I got the double shot latte, but what did you do to it? It tastes..." she looked up, only to find that infuriating grin still plastered on Nick's face.

"Better... sweeter …. carrot-ier. Wait is that a word?".

Judy's head spun round, "that's it, that's what I can taste".

"I just asked if they could put a shot of carrot syrup in it" he said, rubbing between her ears "no big deal, thought you might like it."

"I've told you not to do that", a slight blush working its way up her ears, as she swatted his paw away with her own.

Nick just laughed, looking down at her "you know when you get angry, it really is quite cute".

Seeing the look in Judy's eyes, he slowly backed away holding his paws up, "now come on Carrots, just a little joke.

"Don't ever, and I mean ever, call me cute again, got it!"

Nick swallowed hard, and nodded to his friend, not wanting to end his police career before it had even begun.

"Good" she said, as she smiled and hopped off to the station. Nick quickly caught up to her, and they headed into the large building together.

* * *

 **AN: I'm planning an update every couple of days if not every day, but your support would be brill, and any ideas would be much appreciated.**

 **Plus I am planning on making longer chapters if that's what you guys want let me know.**

 **keep your ears pointy and your tails wagging see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2, I wont be beaten by a bunny

**AN: Thanks for the support guys means everything and I hope you like the next chapter I have been thinking on the this story for some time and can only hope you guys love reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

As Nick and Judy walked into precinct one. Nick looked down at the little rabbit. Only to see her with her ears down and paws over them, "Fluff, What in Zootopia are you d..."

"O M GOODNESS aren't you two just the cutest thing I've seen all week",Clawhauser squealed in his usual jovial mood, the doughnut half way to his mouth forgotten about.

As Clawhauser saw the look in Judy's eye he froze, a cold shiver working its way from the tip of his tail all the way up his back.

Still reeling from the high pitched noise that had issued from the cheetah, Nick was unaware of the turmoil playing out in front of him. As he looked up at the receptionist he realized something was very wrong.

Glancing down at his partner he thought, _Is that steam coming out of carrots ears, or am I imagining it?_ Slowly he went to step back, only to find himself moving in the opposite direction, as the bunny gripped his tie.

"Umm Carrots can I just..."

"Don't even think about it fox" Judy interrupted pulling him over to the desk.

"I'm sorry Judy, I... I wasn't thinking, please don't hurt me" said Clawhauser shaking slightly .

Judy's face softened, and she looked slightly hurt. Peering at Nick she realized she still had hold of him by the tie.

 _Is that what people really think of me_ she thought as she let go of Nick.

'I'm...I'm sorry Ben'. With this she walked off to the bull pen.

"Judy wait" Clawhauser said trying to get up.

Nick caught his shoulder, "I'll talk to her, she'll be ok, promise."

"I didn't mean to upset her, I feel so bad" .

"She'll be fine, she's strong. But what did you mean don't hurt me?" Nick asked following Judy with his eyes.

Looking back to the rather large receptionist, he saw Clawhauser was looking down at his feet.

'Well, while you were at the academy there was an ..." incident ", with Officer Snouter, and the word cute. And well lets just say he hasn't been able to be in the same room as Judy without shaking since.'

Nick's frown lessened and he waved to his friend as he called over to her.

'Hold up fluff, cant have you getting there before me, Wouldn't look good.'

She looked back at Nick smiling, "well at least someone want to know me" she muttered under her breath.

As Nick climbed up onto the chair his mind wandered, and he thought _Am I really doing this, I'm a hustler, not a cop. How in Zootopia did I end up here_.

Looking around he saw Judy chatting to Francine, and then realized the answer. It was her, she did this to him. He had been an excellent hustler, and now because of that rabbit, he was now on a low wage, working for the people he had been avoiding since he was twelve. How had she done it?

As Judy walked over he caught a slight darkening in her eyes. S _he's still thinking about what Clawhauser said,_ was all he could think as she reached him.

He leaned down to help her up, but she just blinked at his paw. "Something wrong fluff?"

"No...no". Taking it she jumped up.

"Nick, you know that's not necessary" she said smiling up at him.

Hearing this he felt a twinge of something he hadn't felt in years.

"What! And allow my foxy charms go to waste?, I don't think so fluff" he said, with much more confidence than he was feeling, and gave her a slight wink.

She just huffed "dumb fox".

Nick looked as his partner, then he noticed something.

W _ait is that a blush I'm seeing? no she's your partner, your friend, a rabbit for Zootopia's sake and...,_

"SIT DOWN, SHUT UP" Bogo shouted entering the room.

As the assignments were handed out nick calmed down. That was until "HOPPS, WILDE... Parking duty"

The look of happiness on Judy's face dropped immediately.

"Chief... But... Sir we...".

"Hopps my office"

"It'll be fine fluff. No biggie" This seemed to cheer her up a little, but Nick could still see the slightly mutinous look behind her eyes.

"Look nick I'm sure it won't be for long. I mean after your help with the night howler case, he can't keep us on parking duty for ever. He is prob..."

"NOW HOPPS"

"Ill get the car" Nick said with a chuckle.

Entering the office Judy spoke, "Sir, you can't just.."

"SIT"

"Yes sir, but I just..." she was cut off by the glare Bogo gave her. As she climbed up onto the chair she heard a sigh from her boss.

"Hopps, Wilde has only just started and he's already giving me headaches. I have been told by the mayor, he is not to be on anything more for the moment. As a matter of fact I have had to fight to have him at all".

Judy's mouth was hanging open by this point "I don't understand Chief. He completed training, and he was a big part of solving the night howler case. We couldn't have put bellwether away without Nick."

The large buffalo rubbed his snout with his hoof, and looked down at her. "Yes he passed training, and with the highest score I have seen to date". At this Judy looked up in surprise.

"A fact you clearly weren't privy to from the look on your face" he said with a snort. "I am also well aware of what he did during that case"

"Then why..."

"I am also aware" he said, cutting off the rabbit before she could start, "of what he did before he joined us. Which is the reason I had to fight to have him sent to us instead of prison".

"The Mayor is also worried about a rabbit and a fox working together. And to be honest the thought is not particularly appealing to me either. But if anyone can keep him straightened out its you. If the two of you can prove that you are able to work well, and Wilde keeps out of trouble, then I will see what I can do."

Judy's ears had drooped behind her by this point, as she realized there was nothing she could do to help the situation, and that she and nick would just have to prove themselves all over again.

Jumping down from the chair she looked back at Bogo "I wont let you down sir"

"Don't care, just get out". As she walked through the door Bogo looked up over the papers he was reading. _I know you won't Hopps, It isn't you I'm worried about._

 _I don't know what the big deal with carrots is. Ok parking duty is boring, but doesn't everyone start off at the bottom? Guess I'll just have to prove myself to old buffalo butt and go from there._

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nick looked at the bunny getting into the vehicle next to him.

"Tell you what? You may have to be a little more specific there fluff. There is quite a lot I haven't told you" a smirk across his lips.

Judy sighed "About the academy... you should have told me".

Nick looked confused, "What about it? I told you everything. Even about the extra training I had to do because of that...umm...thing with the flag pole".

As she glared at him, he winked at her while starting the car.

With a chuckle she asked "can't you be serious for two minutes?"

He just looked at her and stuck out his tongue making her crack up again.

"Nick I mean about your grades. You should have told me".

"Wait, I thought they were perfect, I don't understand"

Judy looked at him in frustration.

"That's the point Nick".

"Carrots I still don't... wait are you... you're upset I beat you aren't you, you're jealous." He let out a bark of laughter. "That's why your mad?" he said while wiping his eyes with a paw.

She kept glaring at him, but he could see she felt stupid for making a big deal of it. "Look, I made such an effort for you carrots, I didn't want anyone thinking I wasn't capable of doing it, and that you had made a mistake trusting me" she looked at him smiling "that and the fact I wasn't going to be outdone by some dumb bunny" he said with an even bigger smirk on his face.

She punched his arm but he just laughed, "But how did you do it? Bogo said you had the best results he had ever seen"

"Fluff I grew up on the streets of this city, and have been living on them since I was twelve. I wouldn't have lasted very long if I couldn't deal with the climates now, would I?",

"But the enormous criminal test. You couldn't con your way out of that... could you?" Nick just chuckled "could i con my way through? No... no I couldn't. But not all hustles go to plan. So you learn a thing or two about... well avoiding getting hurt shall we say".

As they drove into sahara square they split up. "Mammal with the lowest ticket count by the end of the day buys the coffee tomorrow" Judy shouted as she left.

 _Well I'm screwed_ he thought, walking in the opposite direction. W _ait I buy the coffee every morning anyway!... Sly bunny._

Nick was sat on the steps of the precinct sipping coffee and eating a doughnut when Judy pulled up. "Ha you haven't got a chance fox, This was my best day yet" she said, holding out her ticket machine, ' _842 tickets'._

"merry mmmpressib" Nick said with his mouth full.

Judy rolled her eyes, "What was that?"

Nick looked at her, and with his mouth still rather full answered, "sorry I said very impressive". The look on Judy's face was a picture of joy. Although she didn't feel like talking to Nick too much with his mouth still full of food.

"Swallow first, then you can tell me how brilliant I am". Nick nearly choked on his food with the laugh that burst from him

"What? what's so funny?".

"Sorry, sorry, just so many jokes and so little time" he said.

As Judy suddenly caught onto what she had said, her ears started warming dramatically, and she blushed.

Nick just pulled out his signature smirk and simply said "Well done cotton tail, you did well... but you still lost"

"Thank you slick, and don't forget mine is a... WAIT... WHAT...What do you mean I lost".

As she looked round Nick was holding up his ticket machine reading ' _1000 tickets'._

"I thought once I reached a thousand I should stop. You know, leave some for you." Judy's face froze. Staring at the read out her eye twitched slightly.

"Sorry carrots, but I told you before, I wasn't going to lose to a bunny."

As they walked in to clock out for the day, Nick heard a very small, still rather stunned voice behind him.

"bu...but how" As Nick looked down he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"The DMV" he said

"What about it?" she asked

"Well have you ever thought of looking around there for cars?" Nick's reply was rather too smug, but he couldn't help it.

"no, why would... I," She looked up at his still smirking face, and punched him in the leg this time. "You sly fox you"

"Dumb bunny" he chuckled tussling her ears.

"Don't do that" she said hitting him in the arm, but also going a little pink in the cheek. W _hat is wrong with me? I should be mad at him._

Nick walked her back to her apartment, then walked onto his place.

W _ell for a first day that could have gone a lot worse. Old buffalo butt even seemed impressed with the tickets. Better get some sleep, if I have to do it all again tomorrow._

As Judy arrived home she thought on the sort of day she'd had. She was made to do parking duty, was outdone by a fox, and lost a bet, all in the same day.

 _God I need some sleep if I have to do it all again tomorrow._

* * *

 **AN: Thanks again for reading this little project of mine hope to have the next chapter out tomorrow as its the weekend YAY so I can devote all my time to writing instead of rushing as I have been doing between work and writing, as always I want to hear your feedback so come on guys give me what you got the good, the bad and the ugly I can take it. Much love keep the comments, Pms, faves and follows coming.**

 **AN2: Also if anyone would like a sneak peak at the next chapter before it comes out I am looking for a proof reader or several, if your interested PM me would love to here from you.**

 **And once again** **keep your ears pointy and your tails wagging see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3, A real case

**AN: OK so there may be a little bit of fluff in this one but I couldn't help my self, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **It took me far to long to write but I am very happy with it and I hope you will be too.**

* * *

As Judy left her building she saw the same fox, in the same place with that same stupid grin on his face as always.

"Morning partner" Nick called over to her lifting his shades to give her a wink "ready for another fun filled day of parking duty?"

Judy just sighed, "morning". Looking up she saw the coffee Nick held out to her, "I thought I was buying the coffee today slick" Judy said as they started walking.

Nick looked lightly abashed "well I felt bad about yesterday I shouldn't have tried to outdo you. You're my friend and a much better cop than an ex-con like me could hope to be I just wanted to prove I deserved to be here".

"Nicholas. P. Wilde, there isn't one mammal I know of …" she was cut off by Nicks snort of laughter, "Fluff I'm not that naïve. There is no way old buffalo butt is happy with this. Hence we have been dumped with parking duty".

"You might be a little surprised to learn Chief Bogo has been fighting your corner" She said this with a little smirk, realizing she had caught the fox off guard,

Nick looked back at her astonished, but soon managed to collect his features into something like his usual cocky grin, as they walked into the station.

"So he already likes me! Good to know" he said, as they started their walk over to Clawhauser's desk,

"I wouldn't push it Nick, the Chief is not one who..."

"WILDE MY OFFICE NOW" Nick's heart sank as he looked up at the very angry mammal who had just summoned him,

"is known for liking anyone" she finished with a concerned look at her partner.

As nick trudged off towards the office, Judy reached Clawhauser, who was happily eating a bowl of lucky paws. "Morning Ben".

"Morning... That poor fox" he said with pity in his voice.

"What's he done? Bogo seemed really happy with him yesterday. When he realized he had broken the precinct record for parking tickets".

"I'm not sure, but Bogo got a call this morning and has been out for blood ever since"

 _What could he have possibly done last might to upset Bogo so badly? Is he still hustling? Or is it something else._ Anger started to boil up in her. A _nything he's done is on me as well. He's my partner and I should be up there_ she thought, heading towards Bogo's office.

Nick knocked on the door of the office before letting himself in.

"Sir?"

He looked up at his towering CO before getting the obligatory "Sit" he was waiting for. As he climbed up, he was thinking of why he could be here. He had only been at precinct one for a day, and he had already managed to anger Bogo.

 _Well looks like the ZPD isn't for me after all. Just another stop on the road I guess. A_ lthough he thought it would have been nice to have not gone through nine months of training, to find out something he already knew. That he just wasn't welcome.

The large mammal opposite him dropped into his chair with a grunt. "I take it Hopps told you about our little chat yesterday and that's why you did it?"

"Umm no Chief. I have no idea what was said. Apart from the fact you had to fight to get me here" he answered meekly. The venomous look Chef Bogo gave him told him he had screwed up big time, but he still had no idea what was going on.

"I'm sorry but what exactly have I done Sir"

Seeing the look of confusion on the smaller mammals face, the Chief softened slightly.

"You really have no idea who you ticketed yesterday do you?"

"No Sir, I"

He was stopped by Bogo lifting his hoof

"It was the mayor's annual ball yesterday, and you gave everyone on the guest list a ticket. It seems I can't even trust putting a fox on parking duty without upsetting the mayor".

"I'll clear my locker and be gone within the hour, Sir" Nick said with a sneer.

W _hy the hell did I think this would be any different. No one trusts a fox he_ thought, as he went to leave.

"I haven't dismissed you yet Officer Wilde, now SIT DOWN"

Before he had a chance to respond however, he found himself flat on his back, staring up at the rabbit who had apparently just slammed the door into him.

"HOPPS WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

"Sir you can't fire nick, I... It was my fault"

She realised there was a fox sprawled in front of her, as she heard Bogo simply say.

"Three things". Whilst banging his hoof on the desk

"One. Wilde you are not going anywhere, so get back on your paws before I change my mind.

Two. Hopps I have the feeling you have no idea what he's done, so stop trying to cover for him, and Three, get down to roll call before I put you on parking duty for the next month".

As both mammals left, Bogo looked back down at the file in his grasp.

'Nicholas P Wilde (Fox)'. Putting it down he took off his glasses and sighed. "Those two are going to be the death of me if I'm not careful".

Arriving, the duo found their way over to their shared seat, and once again Nick climbed up before extending his paw. Judy took it without thinking and jumped up next to him, just as Chief Bogo entered.

As usual Judy, and now Nick, were last to get their assignment. "Hopps, Wild, you are on the theft case down in the rain-forest district"

They got down only to find Bogo in the way, "I'm trusting you can handle more than parking duty Wilde. Don't disappoint me, and Hopps keep him from causing me any more headaches", he said with a rather sour note in his voice, as he looked at the two small mammals.

"Yes, sir" was all Judy could get out, before she saw nick walk out of the room, and towards the parking lot at the back of the station. She hopped after him, and catching up, saw he had put up the mask he used when feeling. Well!... any emotion.

Climbing into the cruiser and setting off, Nick dropped his shades and stared out the window,

As they drove, Judy kept an eye on her partner, as he had neither moved or spoken for half an hour, before she decided to break the silence.

"Well at least we got off parking duty. Bogo must see something in you, to let you onto a case this early."

"Not really. He just thinks it would be safer to have me far away from him the next time I slip up,"

 _What could he mean by that?, I know he was called up to the Chief's office earlier, but he couldn't have done anything yesterday could he?_ Judy thought, before saying "what do you mean next time? Nick I'm sure you haven't managed to..."

"I ticketed the entire guest list to the Mayor's annual ball. So yeah I have already managed to mess up, and Bogo is just waiting to get rid of me". The look on his face hadn't changed, but having seen Nick over tooth time nearly every day, she could see he was hurting behind the mask.

"Oh well. He didn't fire you. That's something" Judy said hesitantly.

At this Nicks ears perked up. That was until, he remembered the look on buffalo butts face when he had spoken to him,

 _Well worse comes to worse, I can always go back the the hustlers life. Not that a single mammal in his past life would trust him, after he had become a cop,_

"Judy I can't do this, I...I thought I could, but I can't. No one is ever going to trust a fox. Let alone a fox with a somewhat shady past".

At this Judy opened her mouth, but found no words came to her, as she saw the look in her partners eyes. His mask was slipping and she had only ever seen that happen once before. On that cable car nearly a year ago.

Before she knew what she was doing she had pulled over, and was looking at Nick, a tear slowly making its way down her cheek. She reached out and placed her paw over Nicks.

"What are you doing carrots?"

"Take your own advice Nick, don't let them see they get to you. You can do this. I know you can, and before you say anything I know of one mammal who trusts you" with this she climbed over and hugged her friend and partner.

 _Oh cheese and crackers, what do I do now? and why in zootopia does this feel so nice?_ "

Thanks fluff, but I think that's enough emotion for one day" he said, extracting himself from the rabbit and grinning "You rabbits... so emotional"

"Dumb fox" she replied giving his arm a slight jab as she let go. "Nick. You know... you know I'm here if you need me right?"

"Don't worry fluff, I'm fine. Now lets catch a crook"

As they arrived at the electronics store a large gorilla came out to meet them.

"Hello I'm officer Hopps and this is my partner officer Wilde"

"Abraham, Abraham Apestean"

"What can you tell us about the break in Mr Apestean" Nick asked

He took them into the back of the store, and explained that for the last couple of weeks, he'd had several break ins, and that they had stolen a variety of things from portable speakers, to new televisions.

"After the last break in I decided to install video cameras around the store, hoping I wouldn't need them"

"Can you show us the footage Sir" Nick asked

They watched the CCTV closely, hoping to see something that could help them in the investigation, until Nick suddenly stopped the video.

"What is it? Have you seen something?"

As he re-wound the tape and played it back frame by frame, a smirk appeared on his muzzle, and he said

"You know fluff, I think we might just have a lead. Recognise anyone?"

As Judy looked at the frame Nick had stopped the recording on, her mouth gave a slight smirk. "Duke Weaselton, up to his old tricks again"

"Come on carrots, I think we might just get to finish a little early today". Turning to the owner he said, "Thank you Sir you have been a real help"

As they left the store, Judy glanced at her partner with a worried look in her eyes, "We might know who's behind this, but how are we going to find him?"

"Haven't you heard carrots, I know everyone, but more importantly I know Duke and his hangouts, shouldn't take long to track him down"

Unfortunately Nick didn't know the weasel as well as he used to, so it took several hours to finally pin him down. They found him selling portable speakers in Sahara square.

As he saw the two cops, Duke leaned up against the lamppost next to him. An all too familiar sneer on him muzzle,

"So the rumors are true, the famous Nick Wilde became a cop. And he's partnered with the cute little bunny wabbit"

"Wow bad move Duke, I was planing on going easy on you. But I'm not sure the quote, "bunny wabbit", is feeling quite the same way after that little comment".

As they arrived at the station, a Hog tied Duke in hand, Nick had to laugh. As seeing the weasel in this state, seemed to have left the normally chatty and bubbly cheetah behind the desk, somewhat speechless.

"One thief all wrapped up and ready for processing" Judy said, as she walked off to the cubicles to get started on the paper work, leaving Nick the job of booking him in.

"Why exactly is he umm... quite so restrained" Clawhauser asked

Nick chuckled as he turned to the desk Sergeant "He called Carrots cute"

Clawhauser just looked at Weaselton with a look of shock "And she did this?"

"Yep, I think she was going easy this time though. She doesn't want to upset Bogo more than I have already managed today".

"Finally, clocking out time and not a minute too soon" Nick said, waving to Clawhauser as they went.

 _You can ask. Its just a movie, nothing behind it. Not that there would be. I mean its been a long day and... just ask, dumb fox_

"Carrots, I was wandering. Its been a long day and well, do you fancy hanging out. You know a movie or something"

Judy looked at him and sighed, looking into his eyes. "Nick I would love to, but I kind of have a date tonight. My parents set it up, something about needing to find a buck before I get to old. How about tomorrow night?"

 _Why have I never noticed how beautiful her eyes are? I could... Stop it nick what are you thinking? She's your friend but nothing more, she would never be interested._

"OK, well tomorrow then. See you in the morning fluff"

Nick tried to relax once he got home, putting on the radio, watching TV, even reading, but he couldn't calm himself down. C _ome on you had a good day, you did good work, just chill._

He headed over to the bedroom and got out his running clothes. He had always hated running. That was until the academy. He found it calmed his head, even if it was only because he was so tired he couldn't think, and tended to just pass out.

He started running with no real goal in mind. But with the furfighters on his f-phone and the nearly empty streets, he found he was finally able to shut his mind off and relax.

Judy's night had not quite gone to plan either. She had made a real effort and looked stunning, with a deep plum dress and a sapphire and onyx necklace that her parents had bought her as a leaving present.

Unfortunately Rob had turned up half an hour late saying something about his car. He proceeded to talk about furball for over an hour. A sport that Judy detested.

When he seemed to understand that she really wasn't enjoying his less that enthralling conversation, he had excused himself to use the bathroom, only for Judy to find him at the bar with another rabbit, who seemed to be entertaining him rather well.

So she had finished her meal, and then with a rather devilish smirk, ordered the most expensive wine on the menu, a $92 bottle of Dom Perignon", before leaving with it unopened in her bag.

After running for about an hour, and having no idea where he had been going, Nick thought he should start heading back, only to realise he had run to Judy's place.

 _What am I doing here? I mean it wasn't a conscious choice was it? No of course not. He would just turn around and make his way home,_

What Nick didn't realise was, that a certain rabbit was on her way back, from possibly the worst date she had ever been on.

 _Why the hell did my parents think he would be a good match for me? He wasn't even that good looking. Well at least I got my meal paid for, and the carrot soufflé wasn't bad, although maybe the wine was a little over the top._

"Nick!"... At this he froze trying to decide whether to just run, or acknowledge the rather surprised voice he had just heard.

"Nicolaus P Wilde, what on earth are you doing skulking round my apartment at half past ten at night?"

 _Ok nothing for it old buddy run, run like you have never run before_ he thought, before turning round with his hand scratching the back of his neck looking slightly abashed at being caught.

"Well you see I went out for a run to relax, and I umm, well I sort of ended up here" he said, an embarrassed smile on his face.

"But you don't live anywhere near here, do you? In fact I have no idea where you live"

"umm yeah guilty as charged. I live on the other side of the city"

"But why?...You came to see how my date went, didn't you?"

"No, no I didn't I swear I just.."

"Do you want to come in? I happen to have a very nice bottle of wine and could use a friend, even one who sneaks around in the middle of the night" she said with a smirk.

As they headed into her apartment, Nick felt more uncomfortable than he ever had before. This was the whole reason he had gone for a run in the first place, to stop thinking about Judy, to try and keep those treacherous thoughts out of his head, and now, now he was sitting on her bed.

 _Come on Nick. As she said, she just needs a friend to talk to nothing more. Wait! Does that mean her date went badly?_

And there it was again, that little flutter in his heart

 _Stop it Nick she's your friend, your partner nothing more, but she looks amazing in that dress and..._

 _T_ hankfully for Nick and his rather scrambled brain, two rather familiar voices came from the wall behind his head

"Is that Judy home?"

"Yeah and I think she has company"

"Did the date go that well then Judy?"

"You can't ask her that"

"SHUT UP"

"YOU SHUT UP"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

 _God I need to move out of this shoe box before I end up killing one of those two._

"So uh how did it go? I mean if you want to tell me."

So Judy opened the bottle of wine, turned on the TV, and told Nick exactly what had happened, and how she was never trusting her parents judgement again.

Once they finished talking they sat there watching TV for a while, until Judy fell asleep with her head resting on Nicks leg.

He gently took off her shoes and necklace, before laying her down and putting a blanket over her. Kissing her gently on the forehead before walking to the door saying "night fluff see you in the morning", before leaving.

* * *

 **AN: This took me a fair while to write due to work but I loved it, and once again thank you to everyone for reading and supporting me.**

 **I am going to be honest and say I have a lot on at work at the moment so may have to cut my updates to once a week but as soon as a chapter is finished it will be my pleasure to show it to you guys and girls.**

 **Keep the feedback coming if you like this or even if you don't the only way to improve is to know what I'm doing wrong .**

 **So as always** **keep those ears pointy and tails wagging see ya.**

 **AN2: P.S. I have nearly finished chapter 4 and would just like to say, ahem please don't hate me, coz i love all of you.**


	4. Chapter 4, The Transfer

**AN: Disclaimer, please be advised I'm sorry, really sorry don't hate me.**

 **This chapter has been on the cards from day one so getting it on paper wasn't too hard so hope you enjoy it, see you on the other side.**

* * *

Judy awoke from her dreams abruptly as the alarm sounded bringing her back to the real world, looking at the clock her eyes widened '7.48'.

"Oh carrot sticks, I'm late and Nick will be waiting for me, if he hasn't already gone" looking down she saw she was still in her dress from last night.

As she showered and changed as quickly as she could, she tried to think back to last night. She couldn't remember going to bed but she had the strangest feeling when she had gone to sleep. She had been unusually happy considering her date had gone so badly.

 _Wait! Did nick come round? If I'm late getting up he hasn't got a chance of making it to work on time._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, as she opened it she heard a voice she hadn't heard in a rather long time.

"Yo bunny, Nick said chued be up late, so to give you this and get you to the station ASAP, oh and somit bout him being called in early for a big job".

"Umm thanks Finnick" Judy's head was spinning but she followed the small fox to his van and they took a very quick and quiet trip to precinct one.

"Tell Nick he owns me big for this." Finnick said as he walked away muttering something about getting him up this early in the morning for a god damn bunny.

Nick had been called in to the station early by Chief Bogo and he was worried about it as he and Bogo had not exactly been on good terms.

Nick knocked on the office door and a now familiar "come" was shouted from inside.

"Wilde, I have a situation, and I am conflicted as whether I should dump you into the middle of it at this early stage but I'm not sure I have a choice"

"Sir, I have done the training, and have proved myself at the academy at least, let me prove to you that I am a good cop."

"It's not about trust Wilde, not this time anyway it's about restraint and control, two attributes you have not exactly shown you have in abundance."

As nick was about to try and defend himself but was cut off by the words his boss spoke next.

"It's Bellwether, she's being transferred and we are in charge, or more to the point you and Hopps will be."

At this Nicks looked at the buffalo sat at the large desk, "but I...we... Sir, we cant plan a route, organise a team and run an operation like this with an hours notice."

"That is all taken care of Wilde I am running the full operation along side you, everything is ready but I need quick thinkers on the ground, I trust Hopps and I hope I can trust you, but I know you can think quickly and react fast, that is why I need you."

Nick just looked up at Bogo, _I cant say no to this, and he's right I have one of the quickest minds on the force, even if I have just joined._

"Wilde, I am not ordering you to do this, I'm asking you, I know its a lot to take in and if you are not up to it then you can leave now."

"I'll do it sir, but who are the other officers going to be?" _

"Judy!" She walked over to Clawhauser who had called her over

"Now where did you go you pesky little thing you, I know you were around here somewhere"

"Left side" Judy said as she walked up to Clawhauser giggling

"What?" he said reaching up to the left side of his face finding the doughnut in his neck folds.

"Thanks Judy I have been looking for that for about ten minutes, I thought I had lost it"

"No problem, now why did you call me over? I'm already late" although knowing Clawhauser she wouldn't have been surprised if it was a new Gazelle song he wanted so tell her about

"Umm oh yeah, Chief Bogo says he wants to see you immediately in his office"

As Judy ran off she gave the cheetah a wave good bye thinking _why does it always take so long to get important information out of him, now I'm going to be in even more trouble._

Before she could even knock on the door she heard a loud voice, "Hopps, get in here, you're late"

Walking in she looked up at the selection of officers around her, "sorry Sir I..."

"Don't care, just sit down" he said with a grunt

"So I have picked you six because you are the most capable and trustworthy officers for the job at hand," as he said trustworthy he looked directly at Nick making it quite clear he still had a ways to go to be fully trusted by his boss.

"Its Bellwether, she's being transferred, and we are responsible for the move."

All the animals around the table looked at each other, before all eyes fell on the smallest mammals at the table"

Bogo gave a snort of amusement, "Hopps has been picked for this because she is the fastest and most skilled pursuit driver we have, hopefully we wont be needing her skills but I will not take any risks with this"

All eyes were still suck to the fox sitting on his chair quite nonplussed as he and Bogo had spoken before this meeting had begun, and he and he alone knew why he was there.

"Hopps, Trunkaby, Fangmeyer, prisoner transfer, you are in charge of getting Bellwether from sahara state to polar penn in tundra town."

"Wilde, McHorn, Wolford, your with me on escort duty, I want this to be perfect. Only those mammals in this office and a select few at the prisons even know this is happening, so I want this to go smoothly understood. Gear up we leave in ten"

Nick hung up his phone just as he was leaving the precinct "Chief, we need to talk" he called over

"Wilde, I'm not in the mood, Hopps is coming, end of, and if you make us late you are going to realise exactly how bull headed I can be."

"Sir its not about Officer Hopps, I know she is more than capable of looking after herself, Chief there has been an extra advantage to you putting me on the team"

Bogo raised his eye brow as Nick continued "would I be right in saying we will not be taking a direct route to the ice box? That we will be going via the heat highway and then off at the back of the market?"

 _How on earth does he know the route I haven't even told Hopps how we are getting from one place to another yet._ "That information is classified Wilde, how did you find out about it."

"Well Sir, as you know my past is umm... complicated" he said with a smirk "but there is one benefit to this, I just got a call from an old associate in tundra town saying that there is an attack on police as they enter the market".

"Wilde, this operation has been in the works for nearly a month, and if you think I am going to change the plan because a fox has doubts about my ability to keep my team safe you are very much mistaken."

"Chief, with all due respect if you don't change the plan we will end up with a big problem and you may even have officers deaths on your hand, I'm telling you if this goes wrong its on your head."

"That's it, from tomorrow you will be on unpaid leave if not suspended, but I cant afford for our rout or our mission today to be jeopardized, so your spending the day in the cells. Mc HORN take this fox into custody,"

"Sir, Wait, from tomorrow do what you have to, but today you need all hands on deck, especially if I'm right, and you don't have time to get another rider up to speed in time. Don't waste a good rider for the sake of proving a point."

"Fine Wilde, but I stand by my word from tomorrow you are on unpaid leave, now lets move."

As Judy's team pulled up outside the precinct in the PTV (prisoner transfer vehicle) she wondered why the other four officers hadn't joined them in the parking lot.

"God even I have to say, those boys look good in those jackets" Francine exclaimed

"What do you... oh wow I uh wow" was all Judy could say as she saw the four officers round the corner on the police issue motorcycles.

Nick lowered his shades and winked at the two female officers in the front of the PTV, making both of them blush.

"MOVE OUT" Bogo shouted and they started down towards the prison.

As they arrived the four motorcycles closed in behind the PTV and entered the outer walls.

Dismounting from his bike Nick headed over to talk to Judy but was stopped by his boss. "Wilde, a word"

Nick gave a quick wave to Judy before turning on his heel and walking to Bogo.

"Wilde, as a rule I don't listen to the concerns of new recruits, especially when I feel they are trying to undermine a plan that has taken nearly a month to organise... but that said I don't think what you said earlier was meant personally, and God I hope I'm right about that."

"Sir, I meant no offence then and I mean no offence now when I say I stick by what I said"

Nick lowered his ears ready for the chewing out he was sure he was about to reserve, but the buffalo just snorted.

"if there is one thing I hate more than a cop with no spine is a rooky cop thinking he knows better than his superiors and being right," Bogo said with a smirk.

I have a Decoy going down the planned route and we will be taking the direct road, so you had better be right about this, or unpaid leave will be the least of your worries."

"Chief, what is the call sign for the decoy team just in case something happens?"

The insinuation that 'something happens' would mean Bogo was unable to call himself meaning incapacitated or worse, hung in the air but Chief Bogo could see where nick was going with this and agreed, someone other than him had to be able to contact the other team.

"It's whisky, but we are radio silent with them unless the information given is of the utmost importance, is that understood Wilde"

"Yes sir, I just hope there will be no need to contact them at all"

Judy noticed Nick seemed worried as he walked over to her. "everything ok Nick? you look a little distracted"

"what? oh yeah, I'm fine just something Bogo said"

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you look really hot on that bike... I mean.."

"Carrots, I never knew you felt that way, you should have said sooner" he replied with a wink causing the flush that had already turned her a rather vivid pink to turn her as red as his fur.

"I meant it suits you that's all" she said with her ears in front of her face trying to hide the blush from view

"Sure thing fluff" he said tussling her ears, which earned him a punch.

As he walked back to his bike, Judy felt a nudge at her arm followed by Francine saying simply "smooth Hopps, smooth" before she laughed.

With bellwether safely in hand they headed out of the prison.

As Nick rode past he held up a small orange object before kissing it and placing it back into his jacket

 _He couldn't have there is no way_ **,** reaching down to find her carrot pen was missing, _but why, why would he...have...no he couldn't have recorded me, then again this is Nick Wilde, of cause he has, that sly fox_

Nick was on edge the moment they left Even if Bogo had listened to him, he still had a very bad feeling about this.

As they hit the main drag of savannah square, a van seemed to lose control and came to a halt across the road, but that wasn't what caught Nicks eye, No that was the small splash of blue that hit Officer Mc Horn before he came off his bike.

"HOPPS GET OUT OF HERE NOW" Nick shouted before anyone else had even registered the van, but Nicks brain had been working ten to the dozen ever since he had seen the car that had followed them from the prison.

Nick levelled his tranquilliser gun at Mc Horn before his actions had even registered to himself, he could see the PTV hadn't moved.

Judy was in shock, _did nick just call me Hopps? And he shot Mc Horn, what is happening with him this isn't the nick I know._

"Wilde what the hell are you doing?" called Bogo who was still trying to get a hold of what was happening including the fact that one of his officers had just shot another, but Nick just ignored him, he had bigger things to worry about.

All Nick could think to do as he saw Bogo reaching for his gun, whiles looking at him was to shout the two words that might both be his saviour or his downfall.

At the very moment Bogo was levelling his weapon at the fox, he heard the words he had hoped to never see again 'night howler'.

Seeing the PTV still sat there it was Bogo's turn to shout at the occupants, "YOU HEARD WILDE GET OUT OF HERE NOW, WE CAN HANDLE THIS, GO"

Judy still had no idea what was going on but the command from her CO snapped her out of her trance and she sped off,

"Where are we supposed to go?" Judy called over her shoulder to the two other officers sitting stock still behind here.

"D...did Wilde just kill Mc Horn?" Officer Trunkaby asked

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we need somewhere safe to go, so where?"

"Precinct 3 is near by, and yeah he shot Mc Horn" Fangmeyer said finally waking up to the situation.

"good, call it in as soon as we get through the gate the whole precinct needs to be put on lock down"

"Look we don't know what happened, but I don't think Nick would turn against us like that." The rabbit said but even she didn't sound totally convinced.

Fangmeyer then turned to both female officers and exclaimed "Mc Horn had already come off his bike before Wilde fired at him, you don't think..."

Suddenly the radio came to life with Nicks voice "Whisky team, it's night howler, I repeat, Whisky team, it's night howler, get out of there"

Meanwhile back at the attack the three officers left fighting had found some cover, "Wilde, how did you know about Officer Mc Horn?"

"There is something in their eyes, like something is missing, I saw it in Mr Manchas eyes and all the missing mammals at cliff side."

Bogo grabbed his radio to call for backup as they were in dire need of it, _I hope Hopps got out of this ok, the last thing we need is bellwether getting loose on the city again._

"Clawhauser... Clawhauser...CLAWHOUSER IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THIS RADIO, YOU WILL BE EATING THOSE DOUGHNUTS OUT OF A STREW"

"Sorry Sir how can I..."

"Get all units to savannah square now, we have several savage animals and I really don't want to have to use lethal force here."

The next moment Bogo was what can only be described as a drop kicked in the head by Nick but before Nick could land he was taken out of the air right where Chief Bogo's head had been only a moment ago, Bogo could see the blue mark on Wolfords head.

"WILDE" Bogo called as he saw the small mammal thrown to the ground like and old rag-doll.

Bogo took one swipe at Officer Wolford trying his best to incapacitate the wolf without killing him.

As he reached Nick he lifted his dead weight, as he heard the sirens of the backup arriving, looking down he saw nick smirk as he lent down he heard nick say "did carrots get away, is she safe?"

"Yeah nick, she's gone, she's safe"

"good, good, and sorry for kicking you in the head, but I didn't think pushing your would do much." at this nick have a slight chuckle "look after fluff she's a good cop, better than you give her credit for."

* * *

 **AN: Will Nick survive?, Will Judy get to precinct 3?, Will Bogo blame himself? And will Bellwether escape?**

 **The choice is yours comment, pm and just generally keep being amazing love you all and let me know what you think will happen next.**

 **This is the Jersey Mammal signing off for another chapter and as always keep those ears pointy and tails wagging.**


	5. Chapter 5, Trust

**AN: Hello everyone, sorry about leaving you hanging (not really), but I thought it was a good ending and you guys and gals seem to agree considering I have had both PM's and comments telling me to release the next chapter, so here it is, hope you like it and keep the feed back coming, I love hearing from you.**

 **Ok see you on the other side.**

* * *

As Judy's team entered precinct 3, they enabled a full lock down of the station.

"Is it me, or was getting out of there too easy?" Judy commented, "I mean no one followed us, they didn't seem to care about us at all."

Francine looked over at the rabbit, "I know what you mean, the attack seemed focused on the support riders, but why?"

"The Chief" Judy exclaimed "They must have been after him, I mean when was the last time he was out on a mission?"

Suddenly, the two female officers were interrupted by a rather shaken Fangmeyer, "we... umm we have a problem"

Both officers looked round at the tiger "Bellwether isn't here"

Judy's face grew rigid as she walked back, only to find the cell the sheep was meant to be in completely empty, "but how? How is that possible?"

"I don't know, I kept an eye on that door from start to finish" he said

"We need to get a hold of Bogo, now, we need to find her" Judy said walking towards the radio in the cab. Before she could pick it up however, she heard the one thing that could make this situation even worse.

"We need medical down here now, I have three officers down one of which is critical, and at least five civilians either injured or going savage" Bogo's voice called from the radio.

"I knew we should never have let a fox on the force" Fangmeyer's voice came from behind Judy, she turned ready to berate, scald, attack him even, but then a memory came back to her, a memory of her friend, her partner, shooting Officer McHorn.

 _There has to be some explanation, some reason, Nick... Nick wouldn't just shoot a fellow officer, he wouldn't shoot anyone,_ she thought to herself, unfortunately, another small part of her mind then spoke up. _You saw it with your own eyes, he shot McHorn in cold blood, with no warning, how much do you really know about Nick, you haven't even known him a year._

Judy managed to shake this thought, _he saved your life, he wouldn't do that..._ the voice in the back of her mind was back _You heard Bogo one officer in critical condition, that has to be McHorn._

"We have to get back, they need us" Judy said looking at the two other mammals in the vehicle.

"We can't go anywhere at the moment, we are in lock down" Fangmeyer said slightly hesitantly, "we are stuck here until a senior officer lifts it."

Suddenly a loud bang came at the side door, "Is everything ok in there? Its just we have a lot of scared civilians in the station, and well we wouldn't mind knowing what's happening either."

Fangmeyer opened the door to a large hippo and said "Can we speak to your CO, officer..."

"Tuskold" the hippo replied "Eric Tuskold, and that would be Station Chief Rhinheart, this way"

As they walked inside they noticed the confused and not entirely friendly looks from the other offices.

As they arrived at the Chief's door Judy knocked, "Come in" a loud voice said, as they entered they immediately heard the Chief speak again "good I've been waiting to hear exactly why, three officers from a different precinct think it is a good idea to come flying into my station, lock it down, cause a panic and then proceed to keep them selves locked in an armoured prison transport. Now, what precinct are you from?" Chief Rhinheat's eyes had fallen on Judy the only rabbit in the entire force.

"Precinct one, Sir, we.." Judy was cut off by the hoof the rhino lifted, as he drooped his head.

"Officer Hopps, I presume?"

"Yes Sir, and this is Officer Trunkaby and Officer Fangmeyer." the large mammal nodded.

"Tuskold, can you get a cruiser ready for these officers police" at this, the Officer left without a word, slowly closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry for your loss, we will get you to the hospital as soon as possible, but I need to know what happened, there has been a lot of chatter over the radios but nothing definitive"

For a moment, there was nothing but silence as all eyes fell on the small rabbit, expecting her to take the lead but she just sat there staring not at, but through the commanding officer of precinct three.

Finally, Fangmeyer spoke "I'm sorry Sir, but are you implying someone has died?"

"I'm afraid so, from what I have heard at least one of your colleges didn't make it, along with another two in critical condition, I'm afraid to say, your Chief is one of them" after this Judy zoned out from what was said, she had a vague sense of Officer Fangmeyer explaining what had happened but, nothing really registered.

As the trio left the station for savannah central hospital, Judy still hadn't said a word, her brain just couldn't comprehend the news she had been given, _Nick has killed someone, either that or been killed, I trusted him and now Chief Bogo is in hospital because of it._

As they walked into the entrance of the hospital, and up to the front desk with Officer Tuskold in front of them, all three officers had worried looks on there faces

"Which room is Nicolaus Wilde in miss?" Tuskold asked. This took all three officers from Precinct one by surprise, turning to the other offices he said "the Chief has ordered a guard on Wilde's door, if and when he wakes up, he will be in police custody"

All three nodded to show they understood as they walked up to the desk Fangmeyer turned to the receptionist "where can we find Chief Bogo?"

"He is in surgery at the moment, but just follow that officer, both Officer Wilde and Bogo are in the same room so you can see him when he returns" this statement froze the tiger where he stood, "is there something wrong officer?"

All three officers were looking at the young antelope behind the desk with the same expression, Officer Fangmeyer managed to speak after a long pause "Miss, I don't mean to cause a problem, but is there a chance of putting the injured Chief of police, and a criminal in separate rooms?"

The receptionist had a mixture of confusion and horror on her face, "What do you mean a criminal I... I thought Mr Wilde was one of your officers as well"

"Please just separate them, Officer Tuskold" he pointed at the Hippo climbing into the lift, "Is here to guard and arrest Wilde"

"I'm so sorry we had no idea" she said as she called over one of the porters, "can you move Chief Bogo to another room please."

As they got upstairs they saw Clawhauser sat outside a room, he was crying badly, this seemed to finally bring Judy back to reality.

"Benji" at the sound of Judy's voice the cheetah looked up and then down at the three officers walking towards him.

"Your alive, your all alive" he squealed through his balling, running over and nearly flattening the bunny, before hugging the two other officers, " We couldn't get hold of you and you... you didn't call in, and after what happened to the other team, thank god your ok"

"Benji how's the Chief?" Fangmeyer said, concern written on his face.

"He's in surgery now the vets are doing everything they can and say he should be fine. Its my fault I should have got backup there quicker, that my job"

Judy took her friends hand, then looked deep into his eyes "no one saw this coming, you couldn't have expected it any more than we did."

"Thanks Judy, oh, McHorn and Wolford are doing a lot better as well, although they don't really know what happened, McHorn was found face down over his bike and Wolford has a concussion. What did happened?"

"It was Wilde" Fangmeyer said "he attacked McHorn, then Bogo told us to get out of there so that's all we saw, although we think it might have been an attack on the Chief, organised by Wilde"

Ben just looked down at Judy as she nodded "But he's... he's in a comma, he saved the other team"

"He didn't save us, he attacked he... wait did you say both McHorn and Wolford are alive? We were told someone had died."

"They did Oxly died at the scene and Harrison died about half an hour ago on the operating table, Catsby is still touch and go but the vets think She'll make it" Ben had started crying again before he was pulled forward by Francine as she hugged him with her trunk.

She looked down at her sobbing friend before speaking "Ben I don't understand, they weren't part of our team or Bogo's, were they back up or.."

He looked up at the elephant in confusion, "I don't know the details, I don't even know what your mission was, all I know is their team was attacked but thanks to Nicks warning they know what to expect."

Before they could ask any more questions, they saw a bed being wheeled towards them, with a large buffalo lying on it, as they all followed Bogo into the room Judy stopped the Vet.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"He has some very bad contusions to his arms, but the main worry was the bullet wound to his abdomen, he was very lucky considering, we have managed to remove the bullet and he should recover fully"

Judy thanked him and headed into the room to join her colleges and Chief Bogo's wife to tell them what she had learned.

Judy knew Chief Bogo well enough to know, he would want to know how everyone was as soon as he woke up, so she headed over to see them.

First she found McHorn and Wolford who were on there way home, "guys!" both officers stopped and waited for Judy to catch up, "can I get your two a coffee? I feel guilty for leaving you plus I kind of want to know what happened after we disappeared"

"Sure" they both said in unison and the three of them headed for the little coffee shop in the hospital.

Judy had to get the bull behind the desk to help her with the coffees, as McHorn's was bigger that she was, but when they were settled she looked up at them, "so, what happened after we left" she then remembered that the rhino sat next to her had been out of it before she had left.

Wolford looked at her "Well my memory is a little fuzzy, I mean I remember Wilde shooting you" he looked at the rhino

"Wilde shot me? I never did like that fox"

"Anyway after that I remember running, getting hit by something and I have the strangest feeling Chief Bogo knocked me out, but I think that's just my brain trying to fill in the gaps, sorry we haven't been much help, but what happened to you three?"

Judy explained everything that had happened and that Bellwether had disappeared, "we cant even work out how she escaped, Fangmeyer was watching the back the whole time"

With a little more speculating on the case of the disappearing sheep, they separated and Judy headed up to see Officer Catsby she found her room quickly and luckily she was awake.

"Officer Hopps, has Bogo sent you up here to tell me to get back to work?" Catsby said with a smirk.

"Hi Laura, no in fact he hasn't woken up from surgery yet"

"What do you mean surgery? What's happened?"

"We were Moving a prisoner, and Bogo was on the team and we were..."

Laura interrupted the bunny finishing her sentence "Attacked, we were doing the same thing, we were attacked from all sides, it was like they knew we were coming, Morgan Oxly was driving and I was in the back guarding the prisoner. All I can remember is seeing Morgan go down, then there was an explosion at the back doors and that's when I took one in the chest and blacked out I think, I still don't even know who we were moving, it was last minute you know."

"Do you know how the rest of the team is?"

"I know we lost Oxly, and Leo is in intensive care, from what I hear everyone else was badly banged up, but not as bad as us three." she looked up to see Judy looking back at her eyes wide and full of tears, "what is it?"

"I'm sorry Laura but Officer Harrison, he didn't make it, I wish I wasn't the one who had to tell you, but he passed away about two hours ago."

"No, no please tell me he... Leo can't be, we have a date tomorrow night" she started crying, and it was all Judy could do to walk over to the much larger mammal, and try and comfort her.

When Bogo woke up they were all asked to leave by the vet in charge but as they walked out Chief Bogo called out, "Hopps" the vet turned a disapproving look towards the buffalo, "we wont be long doc, I just want to know how my officers are, and Hopps here, will tell me what need to know quickly" the vet nodded and walked out.

As she walked over Bogo sat up slightly wincing at the effort, as he tried to pour himself a glass of water he slipped nearly covering himself, Judy took the water off him, pouring it for him, as he turned back to her "so how is everyone?"

Judy told him about the other officers health, and that unfortunately two officers had died, but she left any news of Nick out, not wanting to upset her boss, or make his condition any worse.

"Sir, we lost Bellwether, I... I don't know what happened no one got in the vehicle"

"Hopps you never had Bellwether, she was with the other team, I thought it safer if no one knew which convoy was the diversion, looks like I picked the wrong team and the wrong rout" Bogo sighed heavily, _two of my officers are dead because I chose to ignore good information, due to my own prejudice towards Wilde._

She saw the vet come back in, "ok, that's enough officer Hopps, you'll have to leave, Chief Bogo needs to rest, I don't want to have to open him up again."

As she was leaving she saw her boss look over to the empty bed next to him, "NO... NO, doc where is Wilde?, Nicolaus Wilde? He was in that bed before I went up to surgery, where is he?"

"Judy!" this stopped her in her tracks, the Chief never used her given name, he never used anyone's, "Judy please tell me, yes or no, is Nicolaus alive?"

 _There it is again my name, wait! Did he say Nicolaus? Ok this is too much, I cant handle this, this isn't the Bogo I know._

"Sir, to be honest I have no idea, you were moved into a different room at Officer Fangmeyer's request"

"Hopps go find out if he is alive please, then get me moved back into that room"

At this the vet looked at Bogo, "We are not playing musical beds here, you will both be staying exactly where you are."

Bogo looked right into the vets eyes, and said in a tone that would make even the biggest officers under his control quake, "you have three options, one, the easy option you move me back into that room, two, the slightly more difficult option, I'm sure, you move him in here, or number three, possibly the worst option, and I'm sure the most painful, is I get out of the bed and I walk or as I have a feeling the case may be crawl back to that room, now pick"

The vet didn't even flinch he just looked at Bogo and said "I told you, we will not move either one of you anywhere, but I can keep you updated on his condition, if that helps, at the moment he is still comatose, we aren't sure if he will come out of it."

Bogo grunted and then a smirk appeared on his face as he slowly started moving his legs off the bed "Hopps, I just thought of choice number four, get me Fangmeyer and a wheel chair seeing as he moved me, he can move me back"

The vet had gone quite pale by this point, "he wasn't kidding"

Judy looked up "the Chief of police does not kid, and he means it, if he has to he will drag himself back into that room, he will" she then turned to Bogo, "Sir, you don't have to do this, he has an armed guard with him, and is cuffed to the bed"

The look on Bogo's face suddenly went through a lot of emotions at once settling on anger, "HE'S WHAT? DID YOU SAY YOU HAVE CUFFED A COMATOSE HERO TO HIS BED?"

Judy was slowly backing away "Sir, he.. he attacked you, he shot McHorn, he planed the attack, didn't he?"

"Is that what you all think? Everyone else I could understand, but you Hopps, you, I thought would give him the benefit of the doubt"

"Sir, I saw him shoot Officer McHorn"

"Have you spoken to McHorn, or Wolford for that matter?"

"Well yes sir, nether of them can remember what happened and have been sent home to recover"

"Now do you McHorn would be going home if he had a bullet wound? No, he wouldn't, I thought you were smarter than this Hopps, yes Wilde shot McHorn, with a tranquillizer, and yes he did in fact assault me by kicking me in the head as hard as he could, that action saved my life, and may still cost your friend and partner his, go and be with him"

Judy suddenly looked very ashamed, then looked directly at her boss "No one has called his emergency contact, I should call them" she made to run out the door as she heard Bogo's voice again

"Hopps, I just told them to go and be with him, you're it, you are the only person he had down and the last words he said before passing out were about whether he had saved you, now do as your ordered, and go and sit with him, I'll be in there soon"

As Judy left, her mind was whirling _I'm his contact, no that will just be because be lost his family and he cant exactly put any criminals down on his police paperwork, but he asked about you the last this he said had he saved me, no, no Bogo probably miss heard he must have been asking if the team was ok, if the mission was saved._ Looking up, she saw she was at the door to Nicks room, guard and all.

She spoke to Tuskold, just trying to put off the moment she had to face someone he had condemned before hearing all the facts, that was until she heard a familiar voice coming from the room, "hey Fluff, hows life treating you?"

she rushed into the room only to find Nick lying in the bed with a tube attached to his mouth, she looked round to see Clawhauser crying in a corner, playing with what looked like a pawsicle, then she heard nicks voice come from that corner, "this will feel like a bit of a one sided conversation" then she heard his laugh, that laugh that no matter what he had done, or how angry she was with him, always made her mood lift just a little.

"Clawhauser? What is that?"

The cheetah jumped ten feet into the air at her voice, "Judy! I'm... I'm sorry I just came to see him and I found this in his jacket"

He handed over what seemed to be a pawsicle version of her pen, as she rewound it she looked at Ben

"Is there much on it? Like a message for all of us?"

"I don't know, I only heard up to his laugh and couldn't listen any more but I think there is something on there for you at least, I'll let you listen to it, do you want a coffee?"

Judy just shook her head as she looked from the pen, to the fox who had left it for her to listen to.

"Hi buffalo butt, if you happen to have this, I'm guessing I'm not in the best of conditions, so do me a favour, and give this to Judy" at this she smiled to her self, and looked over to Nick, "Hey Fluff, how's life treating you?... I hope you answered or well this will feel like a bit of a one sided conversation."

 _That laugh again, why does it both make my heart lift but make my stomach sink at the same time?_

"I'm guessing I'm not my normally chatty self, if I am stop listening now... ok so if your still here I need to tell you some things either that, or kick some major rump. Carrots I know this might not mean anything, but you are the one mammal I feel I can trust in this world, I know you think I saved you, but you have it all backwards. I was nothing before meeting you, and well I don't know what I would do without you, so what I'm trying to say here is, Judith Laverne Hopps if it comes down to it, don't let them keep me past my time. You are the one and only mammal I would trust with this task"

Judy paused the recording and just stood there staring at the recorder in her paw, _he wants me to be responsible for his life, I... I cant do that, he must be joking. No, not even Nick would do that._

"and if I do happen to get better, well maybe we should get dinner some time, anyway you are my saviour, sanctuary and of cause, my cute little bunny, I will always miss you, and I will always...click"

* * *

 **AN: So yeah, I have to admit the end of this was possibly one of my favourite things I have ever written and I'm just a little proud of it.**

 **Let me know what you thought, LOVE IT OR HATE IT you lovely people are why I do this so your input means everything.**

 **So this is it for another chapter and I may or may not have a little surprise for you next week ;-)**

 **Peace out and as always keep those ears pointy and those tails wagging.**


	6. Chapter 6, I will never, leave you again

**AN: So, Hi to all you, buck's and doe's who have stuck with me, and to those just starting to read my somewhat heart wrenching story so far, I have some announcements to make.**

 **Yes I promised you a surprise... I'm pregnant, No, I have the start of a new story nearly ready to come out, and was going to drop it on Tuesday as it was my birthday, but then thought better of it as this is taking a lot of my time and it really isn't the right time to drop a new one, when this one is still on a knife edge.**

 **Yes I know, this has taken far too long to come out, but it has been ready since Tuesday, but I had three VERY different endings to this chapter, and had a lot of trouble picking the one to use.**

 **One of said ending was read by one of my proof readers and the response was, and I quote, "if you use that ending I'll bite your face off...", my response "I can think of worse ways to go" and then hers "as well as a more important piece of your anatomy" so yeah.**

* * *

One week later

Judy was sat holding her partners paw, in the same position she had been in since she found out that nick had not only saved Chief Bogo's life, but risked his own in the process. She had only left his bedside a total of three times all week, once to get a change of clothes, once to have a shower and finally to talk to the vet about being his health proxy.

"Hopps, you need to go home, this isn't healthy, you aren't eating or sleeping properly, nothing is going to happen to Wilde if you look after yourself as well" Chief Bogo said with concern.

"I can't do that sir, not until he wakes up, I let him down when he needed me to trust him, so now I'm not letting him out of my sight, not until I can tell him how sorry I am, and that he will never have to be alone again."

"Judy, you heard the vet he might never wake up, and we don't even know who to call if that happens"

"You don't have to call anyone sir" Judy said in a small voice "he made me responsible for his care, and he wouldn't dare die on me, we have far too much to talk about."

As she said this she looked at the fox, _wait! is that a smirk on his face? It is, he's awake_ "Doc!, Nicks awake."

The vet came over and looked at him "I'm afraid not miss Hopps, It does however show that he may be close to regaining some consciousness, I think we can try removing his breathing tube" with that he slowly took the tube out of Nicks mouth, and he started breathing on his own.

"See Chief I told you, he is coming back, and I'm not leaving until he does."

"Miss Hopps, there is still a long way to go before he is fully recovered" the vet said

"But he, he will recover? I mean he will wake up" Judy said excitement in her voice.

"I believe so" the vet said with a smile "but when is down to him"

"You listen to me, Nicolaus. P. Wilde, you and I need to talk and I'm not having this 'I'm in a coma' excuse any longer, so you wake up and get yourself better understand." she gave his paw a squeeze and then turned to Bogo.

"Sir, I want to get Nick some stuff from home, but I don't know where he lives, would you be able to tell me?"

Bogo gave a snort of amusement and told her the address and Nicks keys, as she went to leave she looked at them confused "Sir, I don't think these are Nicks, I mean there are car keys on them"

"One car key Hopps, the other one is a bike key, his car is sat at the station, I don't think he would mind you using it if you want, just don't scratch it" he laughed.

As Judy left she was still looking at the keys, _how did I not know he had a car? He must not use it much, I mean we walk to work every day,_ then she remembered the address Bogo had given her, _but that's the other end of town, it's the other side of precinct, he would have to go past the station to get to mine... Nick Wilde, you sly fox,_

As Judy walked into the station car park she she looked around the cars, _I didn't ask Bogo what car was nick's_ , she walked into the precinct and saw Clawhauser sat at his desk as usual.

"Judy, I thought you were with Nick, has he woken up?"

"Not yet, but they have taken him off the ventilator and he smiled, so its only a matter of time." she said with a big grin.

"How is Chief Bogo? Its been strange him not being here."

"He leaves the hospital today, knowing Bogo he will be back in here tomorrow" she said with a chuckle.

"I just came back to pick up Nick's car do you know which one is his? I didn't even know he drove".

"well I think he had the defender that day, so it would be the lamb rover in the car park"

As Judy walked out she thought about what had happened and what could happen next, _Why am I sitting in Nicks room all day and night? Because he is my partner, no that's not why, because he is your friend,_ at this she relaxed, _he's my friend nothing more, I mean he wouldn't be interested, but what about the recording? Maybe he IS interested._ Then Judy's heart jumped at the thought, _wait! Am I interested? I can't have fallen for that suicidal fox can I?_

As she drove to Nicks place she tried to distract herself from her own mind, and the feelings she couldn't quite understand, by thinking about how this was really a very nice car, and how much it must have cost nick.

When she arrived at nicks apartment she couldn't believe her eyes. Not being from Zootopia she hadn't known the area well enough, to know that 217 Pawmount Plaza, was not exactly the same as the Grand Pangolin Apartments, this place was huge.

She walked in to find several sets of keys for different cars, _how could nick afford all this? I can barely afford my place, although I suppose I send half my money home, but still._

She gathered some clothes, pajamas and some home comforts, before heading back to the car, only to find officer Wolford standing there, "Hi Hopps, having a nice day" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Wolford? I didn't know you were back at work, What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm guessing Wilde didn't tell you about the alarm, otherwise you could have disabled it"

"Well he hasn't said much, considering he is still unconscious and therefore doesn't know I'm here"

"I believe that counts as breaking and entering then" Wolford said with a chuckle, although if your going to steal a car as well, I would recommend the pawche rather than the defender"

"Ha ha, Nick doesn't have a..." she could see her colleague pointing his thumb at the car behind him. "you have got to be kidding me" she said open mouthed.

"Nope, think that one is his baby though don't see it at the station anyway"

"ok well I need to get back to him, any word on who attacked us?"

"Not yet but we will find them, I'm not letting them get away with what they made me do to Wilde, I still feel like I can never face him again"

"Just buy him some blueberry's, and all will be forgotten" Judy said with a giggle getting into the lamb rover, "see you later, don't worry about Nick, he'll be fine."

Judy drove back to the hospital only to bump into McHorn leaving, "how are you feeling?" Judy asked.

"Better than nick from what I hear, although if I know you, you will keep him with us and have him back before we know it"

"Well I haven't done anything, I have just sort of sit there" Judy said going slightly pink

"Well, that might be what he needs right now, after all Bogo told me just by walking in you can make him smile, even when he is in a coma" he said with a wink, "well, Bogo has me on the Bellwether case so I really should get going and find her"

"Wait! What Bellwether case we didn't have her she didn't get away"

"She didn't get away from _us,_ she was with the other team and as you know they weren't as lucky as us, poor Laura hasn't stopped crying yet." he said walking away.

Judy walked into the reception thinking about what she had just been told, _she got away, two officers died and she still got away, I need to talk to Bogo, I wont let her get away with what she has done to us, to Nick. As she walked down the hall to Nick and the Chief's room she could hear shouting, her mind went strait to Nick and what could have happened as she sprinted into the room._

"I have a precinct to run and officers to look after, I cant afford to be stuck in this hospital bed any longer" Bogo roared at the vet, Doctor Otterman.

"Chief Bogo, you have had a severe injury you can't just shrug it off, you need to at least keep from strenuous activity, and I believe your job is anything but calming and restful."

Bogo looked over to see the rabbit standing there and sighed "look Doc, I feel fine, I have two good mammals who's funerals I have to organise and attend, plus my two best officers who are incapacitated, as well as a fifth officer who is in need of counselling as she has PTSD from seeing one collogue die, being shot her self and finding out her partner was killed all in the same day"

"If you decide to go back to work I can't stop you, as you well know, but I can ask that you at least take it easy, to keep from ending up back in here." the Vet said as he left.

Judy walked up and put the clothes on Nicks bed, then walked straight up to Bogo, "Sir, do you know when the funerals will be? And who else was injured?"

"The funerals are planned for Wednesday, and what do you mean by who else was injured? You were the one who has been keeping me updated."

"But I heard you, you said two of your best officers were incapacitated."

"Wilde is right, you really can be rather stupid at times Hopps, I mean you two." he said looking from Judy to the prone fox in the bed, "Wilde saved five officers lives with his warning and another six officers including both you and I with his quick thinking, when we were attacked".

He then looked back down at the rabbit, "meanwhile you are completely useless whilst Wilde is in here. You are an excellent officer, you saved the city with no support, but now you won't even sleep, so trust me, Wilde will be fine" Bogo said as he turned to leave. _He has to be, I need them back._

"Sir, are you any closer to finding Bellwether?"

Bogo sighed, "no we haven't come close, Delgato and Fangmeyer have been working round the clock but nothing."

"I'm coming back, you need me and so does Nick, I can't let Bellwether and those animals get away with this."

"No you're not Hopps, not until you get some rest at least, we can handle th..."

"Sir with all due respect, you need everyone, and I am one of the only mammals who can do this, me and" Judy paused as she looked at the fox, "me and Nick, but for the moment I'm all you've got, so give me forty eight hours" she said with a wry smile.

Bogo looked at the determination in her eyes, "fine, forty eight hours but don't overdo it. Remember your job isn't riding on it this time."

"No, but my partner's and the rest of the forces safety is, and that is more important. I wont let you down." she said walking over to Nick and giving his paw a squeeze "you hang in there, I'm going to catch her, she isn't getting away with doing this to you." Judy then walked out with a look of complete surety.

 _I half hope that bunny doesn't catch Bellwether, I can only think what she'll do to any mammal stupid enough to get in her way._

"Hi Benji" Judy said as she walked into the station "I need the file's on both attacks, I have two days to catch Bellwether and her associates"

"What! Bogo didn't! He gave you a deadline again? But you can't do it, there is no way you could.."

"No, Bogo didn't, I did, and I can, she and I have unfinished business and trust me, she is going to get what is coming to her, I promise."

Clawhauser gave her the files with a shaking paw, _I have never seen Judy like this, if she catches Bellwether, or anyone remotely involved, she's going to kill them._

"Thanks" she said as she turned, saying over her shoulder "get the cells ready, I plan on having a very productive night."

She showered and changed into the spare uniform she kept in her locker, before heading for the door, "Hopps" she stopped before looking round, it was Bogo "where do you think your going?"

"To track down some leads sir" she said confused and slightly angry as they had already discussed this.

"Not on your own you don't, not again ,last time I let you loose on the city, you found a less than law abiding citizen to help, were nearly killed by a savage jaguar, and then nearly caused a riot with a press conference"

Judy looked at her boss, it was all technically true, and he didn't know about half of what had happened that night.

"Sir, I understand what your saying but I can do this, I need to do this alone"

Bogo didn't look convinced but then smirked "Fine Hopps, but on your way to see that fennec fox get something to eat at least"

Judy froze! _how did he know she was planning on talking to that Finnick? More importantly how did Bogo know that she knew him in the first place,_ and then as if reading her mind he said, "Hopps, I'm Chief of police, I know everything" before walking away.

As she looked through the traffic cams trying to find Finnick's van, she came across something far more interesting, _it's the van, the van that cut us off, I should tell the Chief, but I have a better idea._

As Judy pulled out Nick's phone. One of the many things she had been given, when she had take. over his care, she dialled Finnick's number.

"Yo Nick, where ya been?"

 _Oh carrot sticks I haven't told him about Nick, no one has_ "Finnick its Judy, Nick is in hospital in a coma. Has been for over a week"

"You had better be pulling my leg bunny cop, or I'ma break yours"

"Look, I haven't left his side since he went in, so couldn't call, but I have found the people who put him in there"

"So, what'cha tellin me for, aint you got to be a good little bunny, and tell yo boss?"

"Oh don't worry, I will, in about an hour. So what happens to them during that hour, well I wouldn't want them to get away..."

"Call in your cop buddy's in half an hour, I don't wanna get too carried away, I'll be gone before you get there" click

 _I need to go see Clawhauser, if I talk to him I'll not be going anywhere for at least thirty minutes,_ Judy grinned a little, but then it fell away, _what am I doing? I just set Finnick on those mammals, my job is to stop that sort of thing,_ then she remembered Nick, Leo, Laura, Morgan and the Chief. They were cop killers, scum and Finnick wouldn't kill them, he wouldn't let them off that easy.

"Benji, I have something important to tell you.."

"OH so do I, Gazelle is coming back to Zootopia and she is releasing a new single..."

Clawhauser spoke about Gazelle for forty five minutes before Judy could get a word in, "BEN" the cheetah stopped,remembered Judy had something to say. "I found the van, the one involved in the attack on us"

Suddenly, Clawhauser became completely professional "give me a second" he said before picking up his radio mic "Chief Bogo, we need you at reception immediately"

Bogo rushed down the stairs "What is it?" seeing Judy his heart dropped "tell me it isn't Wilde"

"No sir, I found one of the vans used in our attack, we have them."

They rushed to the scene, the van was still there, as were the occupants, they were dead, all but one.

"We need medical here now" Bogo called into his radio, before turning to Judy "when did this happen?"

"I...I don't know sir, they were alive when I saw the footage, and..."

"Forget it, it will be on the cctv, just help me keep this one alive"

Bogo wasn't really listening, he was concentrating on keeping the last mammal alive, not because he wanted to, because he needed him. One, to find out what happened here, and two, he was the only suspect they had, and he was going to need him to find the others.

After the mammal was stabilised and taken to the hospital, Bogo dismissed the rabbit to get cleaned up and check on Nick.

Judy didn't go to get changed or see Nick she went to Finnick's van. She banged on the door and was greeted by a bat flying through the air, right where her ears would have been if she hadn't been so angry they were plastered to the back of her head.

Judy acted without a moments hesitation, shooting her taser into the small fox, causing him to drop, "what!you thought you could kill me as well?"

"No, I didn't know it was you, and I didn't kill no one. Me and the boys were heading down when we heard shots, so we bolted, Nicks my friend and all, be he ain't worth dyin for"

"So what's the bat for?" Judy knew Finnick hadn't killed them but she had just nearly lost her head so she was still on edge.

"One of them rams came after us, think he saw me so I'm not takin no chances."

"Did you... did you say rams?" Finnick nodded. Her eyes went wide as her brain caught up, "Thanks" she said, as she disappeared around the corner.

"Chief, I know who did this, it was..."

"Bellwether, yes I know, we checked the footage, and..." Bogo stopped looking at the still blood soaked rabbit in his office, "I thought I told you to get cleaned up, and go see Wilde, now go do it, and you can come back in and join the chase tomorrow, IF I hear from the hospital that you have gone home and slept."

"Yes, sir" Judy said dejectedly, walking through the office door.

She went home and sat under the shower for an hour, before getting dressed in her most comfortable clothes, _I can't do it, I can't go and see him, then leave him all alone again, even if it cost me the case I cant leave him._

As she pulled up at the hospital, she looked up to see an officer she didn't know, "Hello miss, I'm afraid this hospital is closed."

"What do you mean 'closed'? My friend is in there and I'm going in" she went to push passed the jaguar blocking her way before she felt a paw clamp down on her shoulder, instinctively she grabbed it, and used all the power she had in her legs to launch herself up, this in turn led to her slamming her hind paws into her attackers shoulders sending him forward, and onto his face.

"Now would you like to explain to me who the hell you are, and why you grabbed me."

"Officer Hopps, I'm guessing" the mammal groaned, "if you get off me, we can have a talk" he said looking quite pitiful under the tiny rabbit.

Judy let him up before apologising, "you just scared me when you grabbed me and well you already had me on edge"

"No apology needed, I'm Officer Fangins," he said rubbing his shoulder, "the hospital is on lock down, I don't know why, but we were told to let you in, I think Chief Bogo just knew you wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Thank you officer, have a good night, and I'll ask a nurse to come out and check on you, if I remember correctly there is a nice cougar on shift tonight" she said giving him a wink, "its the least I can do after injuring you."

She walked inside chuckling as she saw officer Fangins, over acting so much that he could have given her a run for her money, as the nurse checked on him.

She reached Nicks room, but as soon as she got to his bed her good mood was gone. She started the night the same way every night. She checked Nicks chart, hoping to see something about him waking up but nothing, then sat on her usual chair holding his paw, her nose began twitching uncontrollably and she began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Nick, I should never have left you, you needed me and I wasn't there, I'm a bad partner and a worse friend, please just come back to me"

She looked into the foxes face, "I... I love you, Nick"

Nick just lay there, _what was I expecting? Him to wake up? grab me? for us to live happily ever after? This isn't a fairy tail, life doesn't work that way._

Then Judy did something she had never done before, she got into the bed with Nick and curled into his chest, she could hear his heart, it was all she needed, he was alive and that was all that mattered.

As she was drifting off to sleep, Judy heard three words, just the little words, "thank you, fluff"

 _Don't open your eyes, its all in your mind, Nick is in a coma, he cant possibly have said..S_ uddenly she felt lips brush the top of her head.

Then she heard a sound, not any she had heard before, and one she never wanted to hear again, an alarm was going off, she looked up to see, The vet doctor Otterman, and three nurses running in.

"What's going on? Nick?" she looked at him, his eyes were open but not seeing the world, "Nick, don't you do this too me."

"We need to get him back into surgery, get her out" the vet shouted, before looking at the fox, "don't you dare give up on me Nick, not after all the time I spent putting you back together" as he started CPR Judy was pulled from the room, she strained to hear what was going on but the only thing she heard was a loud shout...

"CLEAR"

* * *

 **AN: *Holds up paws* Ok, so hang on guys, there really is no need for all the weapons, I uhh please just hear me out, uhh ok I got nothing, but this was very hard for me to write and I liked... I MEAN LIKE, I LIKE Nick as well, and he might still pull through, he is strong. * nervous smile***

 **Look, I don't mean to keep leaving you guys on a cliff hanger, it just happens to be the right place to stop, or I would be writing 30'000 words a chapter, and I know you would like that but it is a very long wait, and you already want chapters faster.**

 **Peace out, and try and keep those ears pointy and tails wagging, I promise I'm not a complete sadist.**

 **P.S. Next chapter should be out before next week, and before I get any complaints I'm writing as fast as possible with the time I have.**

 **P.P.S. looks like I may loose my umm nose. :,-(. I picked the wrong ending.**


	7. Chapter 7, Awake

**AN: Hello, and thank you again for getting this far, I am overwhelmed with the response you guys have given me.**

 **As promised I worked my fingers to the bone for you guys, and here is the next chapter, number 8 is already under way, but for now enjoy and don't forget to comment.**

* * *

Judy woke with a start, panting heavily, and fur soaked from her tears. She looked around, _I'm in bed, it was a dream._

Then she felt a warmth from behind her, she turned over and found a body there. _Nick he's here, he's alive_ , she placed her ear against his chest, his heart was beating rhythmically, "I thought I lost you, you dumb fox, don't ever do that again, don't you dare leave me"

"I don't plan on it"

Judy flew out of the bed, "Nick?"

"Morning fluff, I must admit, I never thought I would wake up to a bunny curled into me" he said with a chuckle, unfortunately that chuckle sent him into spasms of pain.

"I... I thought I lost you Nick, don't ever do that again she said", stepping forward and placing her paw on Nicks, causing Nick to be very happy his fur was red, as he could feel a blush working its way up his muzzle.

"What do you mean, lost me? I'm not going anywhere carrots" he said removing his paw from Judy's confused at the physical contact. "wait! Is this a hospital? What happened?"

"We were attacked, don't you remember?"

"Well sort of, I mean... Oh CRAP, I know why I'm in here" he said suddenly very on edge, looking round he calmed down and said "Bogo tried to kill me, didn't he?"

"WHAT? No, why would you think that?"

"Well as I say I remember some things, and the last thing I remember is kicking Old Buffalo Butt in the head, hard."

"No, no you saved him, it was.." But Judy was interrupted by a very loud, very high pitched squeal.

"NICK, YOUR AWAKE!" Clawhauser screeched, running over nearly barrelling into Nick, pulling up short as he saw Judy. "Wait! When did you get here? I came to check on Nick about an hour ago, and have been waiting outside for you since then" he said with a very perplexed look on his face.

"I uhh, I didn't leave yesterday." Judy said looking down. "I know Chief Bogo said I had to go home, but I couldn't leave Nick."

Clawhauser still wasn't catching on, that was until he saw Nick, who was ever so slightly moving his sheet back over himself. "O...M...GOODNESS, you slept with Nick"

Both Nick and Judy's faces darted up to look Benji, straight in the eye, "NO...no no no, it wasn't like that Ben" Judy said turning the same colour as her partner, who was looking several shades darker than normal as well.

"Wait! But nick was unconscious, so it wasn't his idea" a twinkle had appeared in his eye.

"I was not unconscious, was I? Wait, what day is it?"

"Saturday" Ben said with a big smile on his face, still looking at Judy with a look that said you are never, ever going to live this down.

"Your telling me, I was out of it for five whole days, I need to see the doc, I.."

Judy turned to Nick, "Yeah, not quite, more like a week, and five."

"But how? If Bogo didn't attack me, then... who...did..." Nick looked worried as he looked over at the door, before scrambling off the bed, only to find he was far too weak to even stand, so ended up curled up on the floor, pleading for his life with tears rolling down his face.

"NICK?! What's wrong," Judy asked as she ran over to him, trying to comfort him but not having any idea what had happened.

All the noise, from a room that apparently had only a coma patient in it, made Chief Bogo, who had come to see how Nick was doing, come running in, having to push past two mammals just standing in the door way. "What is going on? Where is Wilde?" he then saw two rather long feet and a red tail sticking out the other side of the bed.

He found his Officer, a shaking, quivering wreck, but awake definitely awake, "what in zootopia is happening in here... actually I don't care, everyone out, Now"

As Judy went to get up, she found a paw holding onto her, "Don't leave me Judy, please, he might come back."

Judy just looked at her partner, the mammal who had once told her "I am never going to let anyone see that they get to me." now crying on the floor, _what is going on? This isn't nick, who does he mean "he might come back"?_

Chief Bogo picked Nick up, and put him back in bed, with a lot more care than Judy thought her boss was capable of, "Hopps, a word"

As they walked out Nick curled his tail round himself and started rocking.

"Give me a second Hopps" he said walking off, and coming back with the vet, Judy could hear Bogo as they approached "Yes, he's awake but, well he is in bad shape, please just see if you can give him something to calm him down."

The chief then looked at Judy with a very intense stare, "I have been told we can use the relatives room, so lets talk"

As they walked in Bogo shut the door and sat down with his head in his hooves, "Hopps, What in all the green fields of the meadowland am I going to do with you? First you beat one of another precincts officers up outside, then you disobey my order to go home and sleep, then somehow manage to wake up Wilde, only to turn him into a shadow of the mammal he was, what happened?"

"Sir, I... I don't know, he was fine,but was having trouble remembering what had happened. Then he looked at the door and just, well freaked out, I don't understand" Judy stopped as the door opened revealing the two animals Bogo had found in the doorway to Nicks room.

"I think I do" Bogo said looking towards the animals with a pitying look, "Sorry Wolford, but I think you may have to stop seeing Wilde for a while."

Judy looked at the timber wolf standing before her, there was a tear in his eye, "I never meant to hurt him, Nick saved my life and I nearly killed him... I can't ever take that back," he was interrupted by Judy grabbing him and bringing him to her eye level.

"Look at me, you did not do this, Bellwether did and she needs to pay, now are you going to keep feeling sorry for yourself or are you going to help me catch her, I'm sorry if that sounds harsh but I know Nick and he will not hold it against you once he knows what happened, but you have to give him time, as far as he remembers from what he has said, you attacked him" Wolford went to speak but Judy just cut him off "He also remembers attacking the Chief, and thinks he wants to kill him as well."

"He what?" Bogo exclaimed "I need to tell him"

"NO!" Judy shouted as everyone went to leave to talk to Nick, "With all due respect sir, no you don't, unless you all want him to see, two mammals he saw go savage and another one that as far as he knows, also wants to hurt him," she sighed "you saw what he was like from just seeing Wolford, and heard what he said when you told everyone to get out, he wants me with him and needs ME to explain things, now I need to get back to my friend, and if he wants to speak to you then fine but if not.."

Now as the smallest mammal in the room you would think she would not hold much weight when it came to taking control, but even Chief Bogo had shrunk away at the glare she was giving the three other animals.

"I'm sorry but Nick trusts me, so please let me help him." she said as her look turned pleading. At that she walked through the door and down to Nick's room.

She bumped into Dr Otterman coming out of his room, "Is he ok? I don't know what happened".

"He should be fine, but I had to put him under some very strong drugs,I don't think its a good idea for him to see anyone, but he did ask for something, he wants carrots." The vet looked confused at the request.

Judy laughed, "He doesn't want 'carrots', he wants to see me" she said as a smile appeared on her muzzle, "I AM Carrots, its sort of a nickname, please I need to be with him"

"Ok, but just you, he is not in good shape, physically or mentally, thanks to his little escapade I need to take him back into surgery, but please nothing to upset him, he might be out of his coma but he is far from out of the woods."

"I understand, I promise I will be the only face he sees."

Saying this she walked over to Chief Bogo who stood waiting by the door "Sir can I ask you a favour?"

"I already know what your going to ask Hopps, and the answer is yes," Judy looked confused, "You were going to ask for time off to look after your partner, weren't you?"

"Not exactly sir" she said looking down at her paws, "I do not intend to leave the investigation, but I will if that is the only option, what I was going to ask... and I know it is a big ask, is could you post a mammal you trust, not to let any animal into his room" Judy was already waiting for a speech about wasting police resources, but it never came.

"I think that would be a good idea" the Chief said smiling slightly, "not only for Wilde's mental benefit, as from what I saw, he doesn't know who he can trust at the moment, but also because I need to keep him safe, he knew this was coming, and I need to know how."

Judy looked at her CO with both gratitude that he would do this, but also contempt as he was just seeing Nick a resource to be used, "sir he.."

"Hopps, I know what you are going to say, you think I'm being heartless saying that, but I'm not, I would put a guard on his door anyway, but I also can't ignore that he predicted the other attack, if not ours, he saved lives, and is my top priority, I would like to ask you a request in turn."

"What is it sir? I mean, if you need me to do something I will do my best to follow your orders."

Bogo dropped into a chair. "Judy this isn't an order, its a request and it involves Nick, I mean Officer Wilde, talk to him, tell him what happened, both Wolford and myself need to thank him, John is in pieces about what he did to Wilde" Bogo sighed heavily, "you wouldn't know this as you haven't been there, but the whole station is in turmoil over Wilde. Mammals who didn't trust him, well lets just say after what he did for us they are seeing him in a different light, plus well Wolford hasn't been much use at the station."

"What! Why? he didn't do anything wrong, it was the night howler, surely he knows that"

Bogo looked at Judy "Knowing and accepting something are very different things, but I have a feeling your little, chat with him, may have given him his fight back, but he needs to know Wilde doesn't blame him, especially after what happened earlier."

"I understand sir, but I won't rush him, he needs time, I'm going to make sure he gets it, if you have a problem with that then, well I suppose you aren't the mammal I thought you were" with that she walked into the room.

As she saw Nick her heart fell, he was asleep, and the vet was getting him ready for surgery, she walked over and placed her paw on his, "Nick, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, you hear me, I'm never leaving you again"

"He'll be fine, he's strong" Dr Otterman said, as Nick was taken away.

Judy looked up as the vet walked into the room, "Don't worry, Mr Wilde is fine, but you need to know he will need a lot of care over the next few months, can you contact his family or a friend who can look after him?"

Judy looked up at the vet with determination in her eyes, "I'll do it, he doesn't have anyone else"

"Look Miss Hopps, this will not be an easy task, he will need twenty four hour care, his injuries will be healed within a month, but the emotional trauma will take a lot longer, I am not sure he will ever be able to get past it, I understand you want to help your partner but, well I'm not sure someone from the police department is going to help, he needs a friend now, not a colleague."

"Nick is not a colleague to me, he is my friend, don't worry doc there is no higher priority to me than his health, in fact I believe I may well have effectively quit the force with what I just told the chief,"

"Well this is highly unusual, but Mr Wilde should come round from the anaesthetic soon, so if he agrees then its fine"

When Nick awoke, he found a rather cute vision in front of him, _don't even think cute, it never ends well,_ Nick thought shaking his head, but he couldn't help it, Judy was asleep on the chair next to his bed, head resting on his paw, _she looks so peaceful, why can't I just tell her how I feel... well apart from the fact that, whoopsie, she is a rabbit and you are a fox, double whoopsie, she is your friend and she would never speak to you again, and then of course, whoopsie number three-sy, you would have to leave the force, as lets face it without her as a partner there is no point in being there._

Nick removed his paw gently and rolled over, _who am I kidding, I going to leave anyway, I'm not a cop, I'm a con-mammal, that's all I'll ever be and there is no point in trying to change that._ He thought to himself before going back to sleep.

"Hey there slick, you had me worried" Judy said, as Nick opened his eyes, "can't have my partner flaking out on me"

"Hi Carrots, you don't look so good" Nick said with a smirk, "when was the last time you went home?"

"Well, that's tricky, I suppose if you mean for more than for a shower, about two weeks" she said, "couldn't leave you alone"

"Then you need to go home, eat something, get a decent nights sleep, don't worry about me I'm fine" Nick said looking into her eyes, _why did I have to fall for this bunny, every time I look into those violet eyes its like a knife to my heart._

Ignoring his comment Judy looked at him "We need to talk" but as soon as she heard the words leave her lips she saw Nick tense, _he doesn't want to talk, he knows what I'm going to say and he doesn't feel the same way I knew it,_ "about what happened, I mean, do you remember anything new?" Nick visibly relaxed as he rolled onto his back.

"Little bits, but I don't know, I mean if I remember correctly, Bogo shouldn't be mad at me, but as far as I know he hasn't been by, so I assume that he isn't best pleased with what I did to him."

"Well, that's my fault, he wanted to but I asked him not to, not until you were... stronger" Judy looked guilty, "I can ask him to come by if you want, I know he wants to thank you, and Wolford wouldn't mind..." Judy stopped as she saw Nicks eyes had gone wide as he started to speak.

"No, no please, don't, I..." Nick had curled up and was looking at Judy as if she had hit him, he was shaking badly and had started muttering to himself, Judy was unable to even move as a nurse came rushing in and sedated Nick, the last words Judy heard before he fell asleep again were "he's going to kill me"

She ran from the room in tears, _what have I done, I can't even talk to him any more without hurting him, I thought I could help, but I'm not helping, if anything I'm making things ten times worse._

Several hours later he woke up to a nurse checking his vitals, "Good morning handsome, how are we feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a bus" he said with a chuckle, "But I suppose that's to be expected"

The nurse noticed he was slightly confused "Miss Hopps has just gone to get some food, she won't be long." the nurse said as she went to leave.

"Wait! I.. I don't want to see her, I would appreciate it if you could tell her I'm not taking visitors."

"Well Mr Wilde, I feel it would be better coming from you, but if you don't want to see her I am obliged to tell her." the nurse looked as if she wanted to say more, but instead she held just her tongue.

"Please, I just can't see her right now" Nick gave her a pleading look, the antelope nodded in understanding as she left the room.

Nick spotted his belongings on the end of his bed, reaching over to his laptop he booted it up.

To:

From:

Sir

Would it be possible to meet you as soon as you are free, I have something to discuss with you that would be best said in person.

N. .

As he sent the e-mail he heard raised voices outside, before a grey blur came running into the room, "Nick they told me I couldn't see you but.."

"Judy, I don't want to see you, please leave" he said this very calmly. The words he was saying were killing him, but he had finally managed to put his mask back up, and he was planning to never let anyone see what he felt again.

"Nick, I don't understand, I have stayed with you for two weeks" she shouted

Nicks response was not a shout, it was barely a whisper, but the coldness in it cut Judy's heart in two, "nobody asked you to, so please, leave"

Judy could only look at Nick, this wasn't the friend she knew, it was the fox she met a year ago, cold, heartless, indifferent, the mammal who thought that life was nothing, something to just get through and never let anyone in.

"Ok, but if you need me, you know where I am" she said as her nose started to twitch wildly, and a tear rolled down her cheek, that one tear nearly broke Nick, but he knew that in the long run no good could come from them being partners, and only pain could come from him trying to pretend he was content with being friends.

"I won't" he said as he turned his back on the rabbit, she took one more look at Nick before slowly padding from the room.

"Wilde, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Bogo roared, as he entered the room, "That bunny hasn't left your god damn side for two weeks, and as soon as you wake up you tell her you want nothing more to do with her"

"I quit" Nick said without even turning over.

All the fight left Bogo in an instant, "Wait! What? Nick you can't just.."

"Yes, I can Chief, I quit, I'm no cop, I'm a back ally street fox, who was kidding himself if he thought he could ever be more" he rolled over and looked at Bogo, "Look at what I did, my first mission I undermine you, get us to make a change of route with no protection, this in turn nearly kills the chief of police and five other officers." Nick looked Bogo straight in the eye, "So as I said, I quit"

"Wilde, I didn't listen to you, I didn't change the plan we were the diversion"

"Good, at least that means something went right that day"

"No Wilde, it doesn't, they took the original route and thanks to that decision two officers are dead, so don't you dare tell me you are not a cop, thanks to your warning the other five officers survived."

"WHAT WARNING?" Nick growled, "I didn't do anything, in fact from what I remember, I attacked my superior officer and..." Nick stopped as he caught movement in the door way.

It was Wolford, but he wasn't on his own, he was being escorted by Officer McHorn to one of the beds near Nick, the fox looked close to having a panic attack as Bogo looked round seeing the pair.

"What the hell are you two d.." he stopped as he saw Wolford, He was cuffed, but even more extreme he was muzzled, the buffalo was stunned, they don't muzzle animals, period, but here was one of his own officers, muzzled and currently being cuffed to one of the beds.

Nick seemed to have noticed this fact as well, he still seemed a little frantic but he seemed to be holding it together.

Bogo opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but was interrupted by a quivering voice behind him.

"Take that thing off him" everyone looked at the fox who was both terrified and determined at the same time, "please, take off the muzzle" his mask was well and truly gone again now, the sight of Wolford had terrified him, but he knew what it felt like to be muzzled and no mammal should have to go through that.

As the muzzle was removed Wolford turned to Nick, "These are staying on, I insist" he said shaking the cuffs, "I know what you think of me, and I need you to know that nothing can possibly happen and that you are safe, would it be ok if we had a private word?"

Nick tensed looking at the wolf but then looked at the cuffs, he couldn't speak and had started shaking again, Wolford turned to him "Nick, if not that is fine, but I do need to talk to you, I need to apologise"

Nick took a long look at the wolf, seeing that there was no way that he could go anywhere, he turned to the others in the room, "can you give us a minute?"

As they left Wolford spoke, "you don't know what happened do you? From what I have heard you can only remember small amounts of the attack." he looked at Nick, "Wilde, you are a hero".

"No, I'm not, that's not me, never has been never will be, I mean come on I attacked the Chief."

"No Nick, I attacked the chief, I went savage, I attacked you, but I have a feeling you remember that much from the way you have been looking at me. The fact is all in all you saved eleven officers lives, along with several dozen civilians" Wolford explained what had happened and what nick had done.

Meanwhile outside the room Judy was looking quite pleased with herself, "Hopps, why do I have a feeling this whole performance has your pawprints on it?" Bogo said when he saw her.

"Well sir, it was something officer Wilde said before, that he didn't save anyone, and I thought that if we could just get him and Wolford in a room, then maybe he would understand."

"I hope you're right, I cant afford to lose another officer" Bogo looked at her and sighed.

"From the sounds of it, he should be fixed up and back soon, he just needs a little time to recover, nothing permanent"

"Hopps, he quit. Even if he was fully fit tomorrow, I'm not sure he would come back."

"Wait! he quit, but he can't have, he wouldn't, did he say why?"

"Not yet, you somewhat interrupted us, and from the sound of it, its time I got back in and finished that conversation." he said turning back into the room with Judy following.

Nick looked up as Wolford was unlocked to leave, "Wait! Wolford, come here."

He walked to the bed as Nick held out his paw, "thank you, but your wrong, I don't blame you, I blame that mad sheep, so if you want to apologise catch her." They shook and the wolf left.

"Chief" Nick said bluntly "we need to talk, alone" he said glancing at the rabbit, Judy looked at her partner then turned round and walked back out.

"Wilde, that was a little harsh, what IS your problem with her, you two have been as close as can be for a year, and now you treat her like you can't stand to be near her."

"That's because I can't, please don't ask me why, I won't tell you, and it may make me change my mind on what I'm about to say." He looked at the Chief of police and sighed, "I'm still leaving the force,"

"Wilde!"

"Wait! Let me finish, I AM leaving the force, nothing you can say will change that, and I'm leaving on Thursday."

"I can't say anything to change your mind?" Nick shook his head "Ok, but why Thursday?"

"I'm going to be an officer, during the funerals of Officers Oxly and Harrison, then I'm leaving"

"I'm sorry Nick, but there is no way you will be healthy enough to attend the funerals, they are in a few days and.." Bogo saw Nick lift his paw.

"I am going, even if I have to discharge myself, those officers died on duty, and I will not allow them to leave this world without me giving them my thanks for their service, I may just be a fox from the gutter, but even I have my morals."

"I understand, I'll see what I can do. Will you please talk to Hopps about this before you decide to leave, she is your partner."

"No. I doubt there would be anything she could say to change my mind, and I have nothing left to say to her, so please tell her I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be."

With Judy's near perfect hearing, she had caught every word, _Well I can't mess up our partnership if he's leaving anyway, so I'm going to tell him how I feel._

* * *

 **AN: So, how will Nick take the news, will he make it to the funeral and will a certain sheep be making another appearance any time soon?**

 **Only I have the answers the these questions and more, * evil laugh* but you shall have to wait and be good little mammals to find out.**

 **So peace out, and don't forget keep those ears pointy and tails wagging.**


	8. Chapter 8, I won't do it

**AN: Hello and sorry for the wait, this is a short chapter but I have had trouble writing this week, (my brain is about 10 chapters ahead, so I keep thinking along the wrong lines).**

 **So please don't be mad, or get upset about it, and if you don't like the way the story or the relationship between Judy and Nick is going, let me know why. I do take your opinions into consideration but, at the end of the day only I can know where its going, so you will have to trust that I know what I'm doing.**

 **Enough from me enjoy.**

* * *

Chief Bogo looked down at the fox, "Well I suppose there is only one thing left to say," Nick lifted one eyebrow, "Nicolas. P. Wilde, the mammals of Zootopia thank you for your service and sacrifice, in the name of their safety and security" he then snapped the cleanest, and sharpest salute Nick had ever seen, making him react in kind, with a rather pained expression as he lifted his arm.

"Thank you sir, it has been my honor." he said lowering his arm.

As Bogo walked to the door, he saw Judy walking towards him, "Hopps, he doesn't want.."

"I don't care, he doesn't get to just drop me and leave me in the dirt, he's going to hear me out whether he likes it or not." she looked at her boss with an expression he had only ever seen on a few occasions, and knew he wouldn't be able to stop her. Not that he wanted to, he agreed, she deserved to talk to Nick, "would you mind giving me some time alone?"

Bogo just snorted as he left.

Judy walked up to Nick and jumped onto the chair next to him, "Judy, please I don't want to..."

"I don't give a flying ferret what you want, you are going to lay there, keep your muzzle shut and listen to what I have to say" she then looked deep into his eyes, _well here goes nothing,_ "Nick, you are not going anywhere, and I'm going to show you why." with that she reached over grabbed his muzzle and kissed him hard.

Nick stiffened and then relaxed into the kiss, as they parted he looked into her eyes, "Sly bunny"

"Dumb fox" she said leaning into another kiss

As Nick pulled away quickly, Judy stopped "You don't feel the same way, do you?" she said as her nose started to twitch.

"Fluff, this is ALL I want. Well this and for you to get off my broken tale, off! Off! Off!".

She jumped back nearly falling off the bed, before Nick caught her paw, "You don't know how much I have wanted to do that," Nick said.

"What catch me?" Judy chuckled.

"What a funny, bunny. You know I meant kiss you."

"Then why? Why not tell me? Why leave and push me away Nick?"

"Because, it can never work. A fox and a rabbit. Plus I never imagined you would feel the same, I didn't want to ruin what we had, I couldn't even think of my life without you now"

Judy laughed "you really are an idiot. You didn't want to lose me so you pushed me away, that makes sense."

"Well, you don't understand how I have been feeling. Being with you all the time as your friend, was hurting me more than anything else ever could."

"Nick, I know exactly how that felt. I was going through the same thing, especially after you ended up in here."

Nick was slowly looking through his stuff, trying to be discreet, but as he couldn't find what he wanted, he was getting more and more frantic, "umm Carrots, did Bogo go through my stuff?"

With a sly smile Judy turned to him "Nope, Bogo hasn't been through your belongings, and neither have I" Nick sighed with relief, "Benji on the other hand." Nick froze and turned his eyes to the bunny next to him, who was holding up a pawsicle.

"Oh, umm I can explain, I uhh. Actually I got nothing. Can I have that back." he said

"No one has heard it. Well no one but me" a small chuckle coming from her, "did you ever listen back to it?"

"Well no, why would I. I mean, I know what it says."

"Well at the end you seemed to be saying something, but the recording cuts out. So I was just wandering. Would you mind telling me exactly you were trying to say." she pressed play on the recorder. "I will always miss you, and I will always...click"

Nick looked her dead in the eye "yeah, I will always.. uh.. be your friend?"

Judy looked stern, "OK, ok, Judy Hopps, I will always LOVE you." he said, as he leant forward kissing the top of her head, right between her ears. Sending a shiver through her. He chuckled.

"You dumb, sly fox you" she said leaning over and kissing him tenderly on the muzzle.

Nick lay back down on the bed, "I think I may need to talk to Chief Bogo again."

"I'll go get.."

She felt a paw on her arm as she went to jump off the bed, "But not right now, I'm a little tired."

"Oh, ok" Judy said going to get down again

"And where do you think your going? When I said yesterday, I never thought I would wake up with a bunny curled into me, I most certainly didn't mean it wasn't how I wanted to wake up." Nick's old cocky smirk was back. "Now get your fluffy little butt over here."

"Nick! you leave my fluffy Butt out of this" she said with a fake angry look, which was completely ruined as she was currently bright red, and her mouth was twitching into a smile.

"Ok, ok, your cute little self?" the smile dropped when he realised what he had said. As her eyes narrowed, Nick quickly spoke. "Now hold on, I'm already injured, and you looking like a tomato bunny IS a little cute"

Judy dropped her ears over her face, covering her blush, and was that a smile Nick saw? "Now come and keep a very sick fox company"

She crawled over and curled into his chest, "you are going to pay for that, you know that right?"

Nick reached up a claw and stroked the back of one of Judy's ears, causing her to let out a squeal.

He jumped back "sorry I.. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Judy took his paw and placed a kiss on it, "you didn't hurt me, I just wasn't expecting it. Rabbits ears are rather sensitive, and it is really quite personal to touch them. In fact I don't think any mammal has touched my ears before."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise, I just see you playing with them all the time and..."

"Its not quite the same Nick" she said, placing another kiss on his paw, before placing it back on her ear with a sly smile.

Nick repeated the action and Judy shivered a little. Then he had an evil idea, a brilliant evil idea. As she curled back into his chest, he ran his claw down her ear, and then placed a kiss exactly where the fur was disturbed, making her give another little gasp of surprise and shiver violently, "you are evil, you know that right?"

"Oh, you have no idea, little bunny wabbit" he whispered, placing a kiss between her ears. Before

drifting into sleep.

 _Well I haven't heard any shouting_ Bogo thought, walking back towards the room. _A_ _ _lthough__ _that could mean anything knowing those two._

As he walked back in, he spotted both mammals asleep on the bed. _T_ _ _his__ _is too good to miss,_ he mused, as he lowered the coffee he had been holding, and took out his phone _,_ _and_ snapped the picture before sending it to Clawhauser, "Looks like you might be staying a little longer then Wilde"

Nick and Judy awoke, jumping apart, they looked at their boss standing in the doorway, Judy was covering her face with her ears, trying rather unsuccessfully to hide her blush, as Nick took a hold of her paw.

"I'm afraid not sir." at once both sets of eyes hit Nick as he spoke.

"I understand Wilde, I won't try and change your mind." Bogo reassured.

Judy opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come. She then turned to Chief Bogo and shook her head, before she got up and walked out.

Once Judy had left, Bogo turned to the fox, "I need you to wait."

"What?! You just said you understand and you wouldn't try and change my mind, now you think you can just.."

"Wilde" Bogo's face had turned serious, "I am not, trying to change your mind, all I'm doing is asking you to wait one extra week. One week that's all, you never even have to been seen in the station again"

"Then why, what possible reason could you have for wanting to keep me on for that week?"

"Well whilst you two were,making up, I have been having a rather heated argument with the mayor. I'm promoting you, 'Sergeant Wilde'. It takes just over a week to finalise"

"What? But why? I told you, I'm not staying. Simple as that, a change in rank won't change my mind."

"You saved lives. A lot in fact, and I can't let you leave without acknowledging that."

"I'm guessing the mayor wasn't to happy about that" Nick said with a smirk.

"Well he wasn't best pleased, but he understood why." Chief Bogo looked slightly distracted.

"Why do I feel like I'm still missing something here?"

Bogo sighed "You are also to be the newest officer ever to receive the ZPD medal of valour"

"Sir you don't.."

"Yes Wilde, I do. You were never recognised for what you did during the night howler fiasco, and now you have not only saved the Chief of police, but also ten other officers. You earned this."

As Nick went to speak, Bogo held up a hoof, "Wilde I don't want to hear it. Hopps was honoured for her service and you will be too."

"Wait! Will I outrank her now?" He said with a chuckle

Bogo looked at him, a slight smile pulling at his muzzle. "Not quite, she will get her promotion at the same time as you" he said with a grin as he left.

As the lift doors went to shut, Chief Bogo saw a small grey paw stop them. As they slowly opened again Judy's stepped in.

"Sir, I.."

"Hopps, stop please, hear me out, Wilde isn't going anywhere for a while, I have convinced him to stay for another week. As for how I managed that, it is something you will need to talk to him about. That does however give both of us another week to change his mind, as much as I hate to say this, I need Wilde and yourself, and I cannot let him leave."

"Sir, I know officer Wilde. If he has made up his mind, nothing on earth will change it."

"That isn't entirely true, I have some things I can try. If any mammal can it's you, but if you fail, nothing I can do ever will" at this Bogo stepped from the lift. Judy went to follow before he held up his hoof.

"Hopps, Judy, I need him to stay, and that isn't going to happen without you. So go and see him, talk to him, understand why he wants to leave before you blame him. He was nearly killed doing a job he knew no mammal wanted him to do".

"What do you mean, "He knew no mammal wanted him to do"? I want him with us and from what you have said so do you".

"Hopps, he's a fox. Don't you understand? no animal trusts him, The mayor, the public, most officers, and to be honest with you, until very recently even I didn't trust him. Because of that, I am responsible for Bellwether getting away, two of my officers dying, and even more officers being hospitalized." Bogo looked down at the rabbit, who seemed to be finally understanding why Nick wanted to leave, "Hopps, Wilde is in here because of me, I nearly killed him. Would you want to work for a mammal who trusted you that little, you nearly died?"

Judy saw her boss looking entirely dejected, "he's never coming back is he?"

"If anyone can talk him out of leaving its you, but for now, I think you two have other more important things to talk about." he said turning his back and walking away.

Judy walked out of the lift and started towards Nicks room, not really paying attention to anything around her, _can I really bring Nick back after what happened? Yes, yes I can, and now he knows how I feel, so even if he doesn't at least we can..._

Judy's thoughts were interrupted as she overheard a voice coming from the room, "remember what I said Nicky before its too late", she then found herself walking into a white vixen in a suit exiting Nicks room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you, I'm a little distracted." Judy stammered.

"It's no problem miss Hopps. My fault really, I should have seen you" she said smiling down at the rabbit, "Now, I think Nicky wants to talk to you, so I'll let you get on" at that she walked off towards the lift.

 _Well she seemed nice, wait! Nicky? She called him Nicky,_ her head spun round to find the stranger, but she was gone, "I'll have to ask Nick who she was," Judy reflected to herself.

As Judy walked in she caught Nicks eye, "I'm not coming back, you can't change my mind fluff", he muttered rolling over to face away from her.

She walked up to her partner and sat on the side of the bed, "I know, and I don't blame you, that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here? If its to do with what happened earlier, then I'm sorry, it was a mistake, It's not going to happen".

"No it wasn't a mistake it.. " she stopped as she felt the bed shaking and then heard a small noise,

"Nick are you crying, Nick I.." she placed a paw on his shoulder, but this only made him pull away.

"Judy, please I can't do this, I'm no good for you and I'm no good for the force, as soon as I can get out of this bed, I'm leaving".

Judy was getting quite angry at this point, what had happened in the time she was gone? "If that's how you feel why did you join the force? Why did you leave me this?" she held out the recorder, "I know you don't mean this,"

"Why I joined? I listened to a dumb bunny and thought I could do something good. Why leave you that? I didn't, simple as that, I should never have made it and no one had any right to listen to it, so yeah I mean every word, now if you would be so kind and leave me in peace."

"I'm going nowhere until you tell me what has changed, why you have gone from the fox I.. the fox I have come to respect, to this shadow of the con-fox I first met".

Nick rolled over and looked at the rabbit, his eyes still wet, but filled with determination as he spoke, "Because I was an idiot, I thought I could do something with my life, only to find, whoopsie, I will never be anything more that a street wretch, and that hope of being accepted, double whoopsie, I'm a fox, and no one trusts a fox and no one ever will, which leads to whoopsie number three-sy, I realised that I could never, be with the only mammal who has managed to make me feel anything since... that, because even she will never understand"

Judy threw her arms around him, "you are not a street wretch, you are a hero, you are the most trustworthy mammal I have ever met, and you CANNOT say that to me, and ask me to leave"

"I'm not asking. Leave and don't come back. The only thing it will achieve is to hurt both of us even more, oh and tell Bogo, I don't care what he thinks, I won't take the medal or the promotion, and that if he has a problem with that, then how about giving medals to the offices who gave everything for his ego," he turned back over and broke down again.

As Judy went to get up she heard Nick muttering to himself.

"No mammals had to die, I joined to stop the killing, I have seen too much death, I can't handle watching her die too, I won't ever watch that happen again" she overheard.

Judy stopped in surprise, _what does he mean again?_

"Nick, you won't get rid of me, I swore to both myself and you I would never leave you again, I intend to keep that promise, whether you like it or not, so get used to seeing me, because you aren't getting rid of me now." she commented walking from the room.

* * *

 **AN: As I said short chapter, sorry, have had a lot going on this week, plus still going over old chapters trying to improve them.**

 **More importantly, What has happened in Nicks past? Will he ever tell Judy? And most importantly who is the white vixen?**

 **Keep those ears pointy and those tails wagging, love ya all**


	9. Chapter 9, The Funeral

**AN: HELLO, I'm so sorry this has taken so long, and so sorry it is so short, I have had a lot on over the past two weeks, that and the fact that my laptop decided it had had enough of life, meaning I lost the whole thing and had to re-write the chapter.**

 **I am planning on the next chapter being out soon but no promises.**

Nick woke up and sat up in bed. W _ho does she think she is? I'm doing this for her own good. I won't let her be hurt because of me. Not after..._

"Wilde, how are you feeling?" Bogo said entering the room, "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Nick said confused

"It's Thursday, the funerals. I have had a long conversation with Dr Otterman. He is not happy with you leaving the hospital, but he said that as long as you are back here after, then it shouldn't be too much to worry about"

Nick turned to the Chief. "umm sir, I don't have a uniform with me, well not an intact one anyway."

Bogo nodded "I have Clawhauser bringing one over, WITH your new rank and medal on it."

Nick looked furious, "I take it officer Hopps didn't inform you as to my conversation with her then."

"Oh yes, she explained you would not be accepting ether. Unfortunately for you, that isn't your choice its mine. And as you are still one of my officers, you will be taking them, like it or not".

"And the officers that deserve them? The officers that are being buried for their service today?"

"They are being given the same honors. In fact I have made a few arrangements that I need your help with".

Nick gave his soon to be ex boss, a look that should have killed the buffalo right there and then. "And I haven't done enough? I agreed to stay an officer for the funeral and that is it. You will get nothing else out of me."

"Nick, its not for me. Its for officers Oxly and Harrison. I had these two made up". He handed over a small box. inside were two medals."

"What do you want me to do with them? I can't give these to their family's. That's for the mayor to do isn't it?"

"These aren't the official medals. They are replicas that are pinned to the casket of a fallen officer. The same way an army unit will pin their regiment badges to fallen soldiers. Officer Catsby would like you to do the honors for Harrison, and Oxly's family feels the same way."

"I... can't. I have no right," Nick answered

"Wilde, this is not about what YOU want, or what YOU feel. Their families want you to do this, so do it for them."

"Ok. But come five o'clock today, I will no longer be your problem. And then as far as I care you, Hopps, the entire force can keep the hell out of my life. Now if you wouldn't mind it looks like Ben has arrived." He gestured to the cheetah in the doorway, who seemed hesitant either to leave, or move any closer to the argument that seemed to be happening in front of him.

Bogo snorted before heading to the door, "We leave in an hour. Clawhauser make sure he is presentable by then."

An hour later Nick was ready. it had taken longer than he had hoped. Every movement caused him incredible pain. Several times he had cried out or yelped, causing Ben to say maybe this wasn't a good idea, but Nick had just ignored him.

"Nick, are you sure about this?" Clawhauser asked helping him into a wheelchair, "You could barely get dressed, and.."

Nick had hit breaking point, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH, SHUT IT, I'M FINE" Nick growled.

The cheetah jumped back at the retort. Nick looked round and his heart sank.

"Ben, I'm sorry. As you know I'm in a lot of pain, but I cant stop that. I NEED to be at that funeral. I won't feel right if I'm not there to pay my respects."

Ben nodded, "I understand. Sorry. I just didn't want you getting more hurt, but I know how you feel"

They reached the doors of the hospital, only to find it blocked by reporters.

"What in Zootopia?" Nick said looking at his friend

"I'm guessing you haven't seen ZNN then? They heard about what you did and have named you Zootopia's new hero." said Clawhauser, placing a paw on Nicks shoulder.

As the mammals saw the pair they started shouting questions. The noise was unbearable. Nick only said two words at first, "Excuse us".

Not one mammal moved, still shouting and calling for the foxes attention.

 _This can't be happening, I'm no hero, I got lucky._ Nick raised his voice.

"EXCUSE US!"... Several mammals paused, and one even moved, but the majority of the news networks didn't budge an inch.

It was then that Nick heard the one thing that could have broken his resolve.

"Officer Wilde, Do you think the ZPD, and your fellow officers, are doing enough to stop Bellwether?"

Nick froze at the question. Before looking directly into the eyes of the young lioness who had asked the question.

He struggled to his paws before his legs gave way. But instead of hitting the ground, he found a rabbit holding him up.

"Officer Hopps? When did you...?"

"I told you Nick, I am not going anywhere, and stop calling me 'Hopps'. Whether you like it or not I'm still your friend, and well, I miss the nicknames." She said trying to put him back in the chair.

He stood back up, holding onto the rabbit, but focusing his attention on the lioness. And then did something no one was expecting from the city's new hero.

The loud growl that issued from him silenced even the most determined reporter.

"HOW DARE YOU! Officers have died trying to protect you, and you have the gall to ask 'is the ZPD doing enough?'. Get out the way before I do something, something I may regret". The lioness stood stunned. When seeing the look in his eyes, she jumped aside looking down at her paws.

"And the rest of you vultures, I am on my way to pay my last respects to those officers who were not as lucky as me. So in the nicest possible way, MOVE!" Nick said parting the tide with his words.

A small beaver turned to his colleague "Some hero."

As Nick walked past he looked at the beaver.

"I'm no hero. You want a heroes? Well I'm sorry to say I'm on my way to bury them" he muttered, before climbing into the cruiser.

Judy climbed in next to Nick. She was silent for several minutes before turning to him. "What happened yesterday? We were good, and then you went cold on me"

Nick turned to her "I realised that its not worth it. We would, could never work. Please don't ask me anymore. After today I won't be your problem anymore."

"What the hell do you mean by that? I told you, I. AM. NOT. GOING. ANYWHERE." Judy responded.

"I know, that's why I'm leaving. I know you carrots. I know you wont give up" he said taking her paw, "And you mean the world to me. I don't want you to get hurt. So I'm going, simple."

"Nick, I.."

"Fluff I have thought long and hard about this, and I can't watch you get hurt... ever. With me gone you should be safe, I won't let what happened to her happen to you..."

 _Crap! did I just say her? Maybe she missed it, maybe.._

"Who? Nick, what happened? You can trust me, Was it something to do with that arctic fox?"

"What!? You saw Alex? She told me, she told me she would stay away from you. She said if I left they would leave you alone."

Judy saw the fear in her friends face.

H _e's terrified, but what or who could affect him like this,_ she thought as they pulled into the cemetery.

As they pulled up, Nick looked out the window. "Judy, do you trust me?"

Seeing the look in Nicks eyes she understood. This was not an off hand comment, he meant it with all his heart. And her answer was the most important thing in the world to him.

"Nick, as I have told you before, I trust you more than any mammal I have ever met."

Nick placed a paw on her face, where she had three scars from another fox.

"Then trust that I know what I'm doing, and trust me when I say this is harder for me than it is for you, but it is my only option." he leaned forward placing the most tender kiss Judy had ever felt on her forehead.

"Now we have two friends who we need to say goodbye to. Lets go." he opened the door and walked towards the gathered officers, before Judy finally managed to regain her senses.

Judy caught Nick by the arm, as she opened her mouth he cut her off, "Carrots, I promise I won't leave before we talk, you deserve to know the truth, as hard as it is for me to tell you. But not now."

She nodded before taking his paw and giving it a squeeze, "I'll hold you to that, but for now, I can wait, as long as I know you are safe." she gave his paw another squeeze before letting go and wandering over to the others.

 _Why does this have to be so hard? She is so perfect. Why did I have to meet her, why did it have to be her who steal my heart._

As Nick started towards the group he heard a voice he recognised.

"Wilde, wait, there is someone who would like to talk to you", Bogo nodded towards a far corner.

Steeling himself he walked over to the jaguar sitting on her own, avoiding the other mourners, "Officer Catsby, I'm sorry..."

"Don't you dare Wilde. Don't you dare say you are sorry for my loss or any crap like that. I don't want to hear it. The others I can deal with apologising, but not you."

Nick dropped his head to look at his paws.

As he went to turn he felt her grab his arm. She knelt down to his level and looked him straight in the eye. "You, don't get to blame yourself for this. You saved me, and thanks to you, Leo can live on."

Nick looked confused.

"I'm pregnant" she said with a smile. "Thank you Nick. All Leo ever wanted was kits. And it looks like he finally got his wish. Thanks to you, its a reality. So thank you for saving me, and Leo's kits." she leaned forward and pulled him into a hug.

Nick pulled back, a tear in his eye.

"Congratulations, but please don't thank me. I should have saved Leo. I swore to myself I would never let anyone else die. Now both Leo and Morgan are dead. I failed them. I can never undo that, as much as I want to." he turned and walked away without looking back.

Judy saw what had happened and walked towards Nick.

"Nick are you.."

"What? OK? No carrots I'm not. I can't deal with this. I just had Laura thanking me for saving her, but I didn't. I didn't save anyone, and I'm tired of mammals treating me like I did." he reached up to his chest ripping off the medal before doing the same to his new rank.

"NICK! You can't just.." she saw the look he was giving her, and stopped.

"I mean, you deserve those. Even if you don't think so," she placed a reassuring paw on his arm.

Nick looked down at his partner placing his other paw over hers

"Look, I know what the force means to you, but its different for me. It isn't my dream. I joined to do some good, and due to my actions two mammals are dead, I should have been there. If I hadn't told Bogo, we would have been there, it would have been me." tears were now rolling down his muzzle.

"You can't think like that, you don't need to feel guilty If it wasn't for you more mammals would have died, you..."

"Carrots, stop. I don't feel guilty, that's the point. That's why I don't deserve these" Nick handed her the medal and pieces of fabric.

"I feel glad. I'm glad that they were there and not us. That's what I feel guilty about. I'm glad because it wasn't you..."

Judy's face had frozen with a mixture of pity, dismay and outrage. As she went to speak Nick stopped her with a paw.

" I'm no hero. I'm just another selfish mammal who doesn't deserve to wear this uniform," he then removed Judy's paw and turned away, "as I said, after today I wont be your problem anymore," _I won't be anyone's._

Judy stayed away from Nick while she thought about what she had been told. She couldn't believe what he had said. H _e was glad it was them and not us. What could I possibly say to that? Does he still feel that strongly about me? If that's so why is he treating me like he wants nothing to do with me?_

Nick walked over to the coffins for the final act of the funeral. As Chief Bogo passed the medals to him, to pin to the caskets, he spoke.

"Hopps told me what you said, if that's how you feel why did you agree to this?"

"Simple. One, you didn't give me a choice. If this is what the family's want, who am I to say no?

Two, I need to both apologise and thank them. As I told Officer Hopps, if I hadn't told you about the ambush, they would still be alive."

Bogo stood there in shock.

 _As much as I want to argue with him I can't. I did force him into this, and I sent those mammals to their deaths on his information. It wasn't his fault, but that hasn't stopped him blaming himself,_ Bogo thought as he watched Nick turn and leave. Only then noticing that Nick's medal and rank were both completely absent from his uniform.

The group of family, friends and fellow officers headed over to the final resting place of Officer Harrison.

Several Mammals spoke fondly of Leo, until Chief Bogo finished his speech by saying,

"Now I would like to hand over to Sargent Wilde"

Nick didn't speak he just walked over to the coffin. He heard the radio in a nearby cruiser come to life...

"Dispatch, to 526... Dispatch, to Officer Leon Harrison, 526... Officer Harrison, 526, report to 742, harmony road, The Meadowlands, Zootopia... Officer Harrison, your work is done. You will be remembered for your bravery, self sacrifice and kind heart. Thank you for service".

At this, a moments silence came over every mammal gathered, as Nick placed the medal onto the casket and pressed on it once securing it.

"Final call, for Officer Leon Harrison, 526, your duty is done, Rest In Peace"

Every mammal had a tear in their eye. Nick looked over to his partner who was openly weeping.

 _I can't see her like this_ he thought, walking over and kneeling down to comfort Judy.

She looked up to see who was there. Finding Nick she pulled him close, seeing he was near to breaking point as well.

Standing back up he spoke to her.

"I will tell you everything. I'm sorry Judy, I've been stupid, but I'm going to make it up to you" placing a paw on her shoulder they walked over to Oxly's coffin.

A selection of speeches were made for officer Oxly. One of which was a heart wrenching eulogy by his mother, in which she thanked the other officers for all they had done for her son, and how he had thought of them all as not just co-workers, but as friends.

As the announcement came over the radio for officer Oxly, once again all mammals went quiet. That was until it came time for Nick to place the medal on the casket. But he didn't move, he couldn't. The day, and what Mrs Oxly had said had finally broken him.

Chief Bogo looked down at the fox, only to find him with his head in his paws.

"Wilde, I understand if you can't do this" he said placing a hoof on his shoulder.

"Would you prefer someone else to place it?"

"Thank you Chief, but I have to do it," he said, his voice breaking as he stepped forward and placed the medal against the polished wood, before returning to lean against his partner.

The gathered animals walked over to the cars. Nick helped Judy into the limo, then he gave a loud yelp and fell to his knees.

"Nick what's wro.."

"RUN!" Nick managed to growl, as he threw himself back.

Chief Bogo had seen exactly what had happened and was already reaching for his tranq - pistol.

 _I knew that damn sheep wouldn't be able to avoid this opportunity,_ he thought raising the weapon.

"Nick, what's happened?" Judy said jumping towards him.

Nick turned to the rabbit with nothing but blood lust in his eyes, and leapt towards Judy..

She realised her mistake immediately. W _hy couldn't I have just listened to Nick? just this once, why didn't I just run._

Chief Bogo fired, but he knew it was already to late, as he saw Nicks claws dig into Judy's side, and blood erupt from the wound.

As the dart hit the fox, Judy collapsed. The only words she could manage to wheeze out was an apology.

"I'm... Sorry... Nick... I... Love...You." She said, as she too passed into unconsciousness.

 **AN: Next chapter will come out, soonish? i really cant make any promises but will try and get it out ASAP.**

 **Remember, keep those ears pointy and those tails wagging. love** **ya.**

 **My proof reader/editor is away for two weeks, so may be a while until next chapter, unless someone wants to step up?**


	10. Chapter 10, The Letters

As Nick came to he looked around. _I'm still in the hospital. God my head hurts, what a weird dream._

But as he looked off to his left he saw a small figure in the far bed. "Carrots? Is that you?" he said going to get up, only to find himself cuffed to the bed.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?"

Hearing this, officer Trotman walked in smiling.  
"So your awake then? Good, wouldn't be any fun seeing you all chained up if you were asleep the whole time."

"Trotman, what is your problem with me? In fact never mind. What happened to Judy? And why am I cuffed?"

The officer walked over to Nick."Both of those have the same answer" she said with a smirk. "You tried to kill her. Nearly succeeded too. If the Chief hadn't taken you down then she would be just another victim of predators. More to the point, a victim of you Wilde."

Nick looked down at his paws. The right one was covered in blood, with a small shred of blue uniform and grey fur attached to his claw.

"Ever since you joined the force, officers have been falling like domino's. You might have everyone else convinced you are some sort of hero, but I can see right through you. You're just another pred who enjoys seeing prey get hurt." she said prodding him in his injured ribs.

"I see you still have a problem with me then! Good to know" he said, a smile appearing on his muzzle."You know, I'm glad it was you."

"What do you mean, "glad it was me?" glad what was me?"

"I'm glad it was you guarding me. Anyone else and I might feel guilty about what I'm about to do" he said, the smile growing into a large toothy grin as he lifted his uncuffed paws.

"WHAT?! But how?"

She reached for her tranq-pistol only to find it wasn't there,as she looked up she saw Nick playing with it.  
"I'm a con-fox, and you just got hustled" he said firing at the pig and bringing her down

He dragged her to the bed and cuffed her to it, then got into some clothes Judy had brought him days ago.

 _I told Bogo I was leaving after the funeral, and I don't care what has happened, I still am.  
_ He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a small note, then walked over to his partner and tucked it under her paw. "I'm sorry Fluff, but looks like I'm going to break one more promise. Take care."  
Nick placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room.

"Mr Wilde?" a voice came from behind him.  
It was Dr Otterman.  
"You should be resting, what are you doing here?"

"Are you asking why I'm walking around? As I assume last time you saw me I was cuffed to my bed?"  
The otter looked very uncomfortable at the question.

"Well... I mean yes, but my main concern is your health. You are far from ready to be discharged, with your wounds and the fact you have recently been exposed to night howler serum."

"I feel fine doc, and I'm discharging myself right now. You can't keep me against my wishes, and I was uncuffed as soon as Officer Trotman saw I was no longer under the influence of the drug" Nick said, walking over to the vet and shaking his paw. "Thank you for everything you've done, and please take good care of Officer Hopps"

Nick left the building through the back entrance to avoid the reporters he was sure would still be out front.  
Looking up he saw his car.

W _hat in Zootopia is that doing here?  
_

Then it hit him. Judy must have been using it when he was in the felt a little annoyed but it soon passed.

W _ell it wasn't like I was using it. If I had been awake she would have asked, and I suppose I would have said it was ok._ He considered going back in to get the keys, but thought it would be a little too risky.

"Well knowing Judy, she would have put them with my stuff every day anyway" he chuckled.

"Wait! She would have done."

He reached into his bag hoping beyond hope he was right, and pulled out two sets of keys, one to his apartment, and the other to the car that was standing in front of him.

 _Thank god she's such and honest and dumb bunny_ he thought, getting into the car and driving towards his apartment.

* * *

Judy woke up a little confused.  
She looked around at the white walls, the large bed, and noticed the smell of disinfectant which was unmistakable.

This confusion was not helped when she looked over to the other bed in the room, only to see an unconscious officer slumped against it cuffed to the railing.

She pressed the call button and a nurse rushed in. "Its good to see you awake Miss Hopps, can I get you anything?"

"Umm no... but would you mind explaining that?" she indicated the other bed.

The nurse looked round and a small gasp escaped her, "I wish I could, but this isn't good. That officer was meant to be guarding a criminal." she said rushing from the room.

She came back in with a vet Judy didn't know. They checked Officer Trotman, but as soon as they realised she was not injured they calmed down.  
That was until they realised that their patient was cuffed to the bed, and they didn't have a key.

A call was put into Chief Bogo, and he promised to send someone down as soon as possible.

The vet came over to Judy, introducing himself as Dr James Howlerwits.

"How are you feeling? That was quite a nasty wound."

"I feel fine, but can you tell me where Nick is?"

The vet looked confused, and seeing this Judy smiled.

"Sorry, Officer Nick Wilde, I gather he was brought in as well."

"Oh, well Mr Wilde was in police custody, until he... wasn't" the wolf looked rather sheepish at this statement.

"Wait? What do you mean in police custody?"

"Well the officer who was outside said he was dangerous, and put him in cuffs, but he seems to have escaped"

"I need to talk to the officer. Where are they?" Judy had a little panic creeping into her voice.

The vet just looked over to the pig still propped on the floor.  
As she was still cuffed, it had not been possible to move her.

"I should have known. Could I use a phone? I need to get hold of Chief Bogo."

As Judy dialed the precinct Bogo walked in. She hung up the phone and looked in confusion at her boss, " I was just about to ring you sir."

"Why? What's wrong? And where is Wilde?" He looked a little confused as he saw the pig still sitting on the floor.

"From what I can gather sir, he didn't like being locked up. Officer Trotman is the result."

"What do you mean "being locked up"? He wasn't locked up. And why did I have to trudge down here to unlock an unconscious officer? " The buffalo was looking even more confused as this conversation was going on.

"I think you should talk to the Vets sir. All I know is this is what I woke up to."

Bogo walked out without another word.

Several minutes passed before she felt something by her side. It was a piece of paper. W _hat on earth is this? s_ he thought opening it up.

 _'Dear Carrots,_

 _Looks like I have lied to you again. You are safer if I'm nowhere near you. I promised to keep you safe and I now realise I can't do that. I attacked you and that is something I can not forgive myself for._

 _I am also breaking my promise to tell you everything. But all you need to know, is that soon you will be safe, and with any luck my past will never hurt you again._

 _I would like you to have my apartment. The key will be with Finnick, so move out of that shoe box you call a home._

 _Remember I will always care for you, and that if there was any other way this could end, I would take it._

 _All the love in the world,  
your favourite sly fox_.'

Judy went to read over the letter again but was interrupted by a holler from outside the room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE ARRESTED HIM?" Bogo stormed into the room with Dr Otterman, "Can you wake her up?"

"I can, but it would give her a very bad headache" the vet commented.

"Do it. I need to know what she thought she was doing, and where Wilde is now."

Bogo unlocked his officer and placed her on the bed, before the vet gave her a quick injection.  
She was quite groggy at first, but seeing the Chief of police standing over her she woke up rather quickly.

"Good morning officer" Bogo said, his tone leaving her in no doubt she was in deep trouble.

"Sir, I'm sorry I let him get away, I.."

"What do you mean get away? He is one of your fellow officers, not a criminal"

"Sir, he attacked officer Hopps and he ran. An innocent mammal doesn't run "

"He was under the influence of night howler when he attacked Hopps. And as for running, he woke up paw cuffed, and being told he was in police custody. I'm sure that didn't improve his mood after finding out he had attacked his partner."

Bogo heard a small, shaky voice behind him. "Sir, we need to find Nick... Now.  
I think he's planning something"

"What do you mean? How could you know?"

She held out the letter.  
As he read it the look on his face turned sombre. Bogo grabbed his mobile and rang the station.

"Clawhauser!... shut up! Get an APB out for Wilde now,... No, just do it." he hung up and looked at Judy.

"I'm sorry Hopps, I should have seen this coming".

"No Sir, I should have" she said looking up at her boss, "but it isn't too late."

* * *

Nick found Finnick's van down on the docks.

"Freeze" he shouted as he saw his friend loading up his van, with what Nick assumed were stolen goods.

Finnick dropped the TV he was holding before swearing loudly.  
As he turned round and saw Nick he swore again.

"Do you know how much that cost?"

"I have a feeling I have a better idea than you." he said with a smirk.

"So what? Yo gonna bust me now?"

"As entertaining as that would be, I'm not a cop anymore. I just wanted you to give these to Carrots for me"

"Forget it, I ain't doin a thing for you, do it yo self."

"After all I've done for you? You won't do this one little thing? Did I mention that this was for you?" he handed over a brown envelope.

"Wait... this a lot of money man, what you plannin?"

"I'm just taking a trip, don't worry man. Plus I owed you."

Finnick just shrugged, "What eva man, now if yo don't mind, I got stuff ta do."

Nick just laughed before walking away.

Turning on his phone he noticed Judy had called five times, along with several messages from Bogo and even Clawhauser. He turned the phone off putting it in the glove box.

He drove over to the cemetery and said one last goodbye to the last two mammals who had died for him.

"I've had enough of this happening, so I'm going to make sure no one dies for me again"

"I thought I would find you here, you really are quite predictable"

"Wolford? How on earth did you find me? Even I didn't know where I was going until I got here."

"That isn't important. I have one question for you.  
Do you blame me for nearly killing you?"

"What?...NO, no of course not, why would you think..."

"Then why blame yourself? Judy's fine, hardly a scratch, whereas you! You need to be in a hospital, and I have orders to get you there."

"Now Wolford, both you and I know that isn't going to happen. As for my health, well lets just say I'm not sure it will be a problem soon. And I don't blame myself for what _has_ happened. Only what will happen if I don't remove myself from the picture."

"I would ask what you mean by that, but I have the feeling you wouldn't tell me."

Nick just smiled, offering the officer a cockroach cluster.  
"I need you to do something for me. Meet me at Savannah square at 3.00" he said as the wolf took one,

"Nick, I told you I have my orders, and.." Wolford stopped as his head started to spin.  
Nick stepped forward catching his friend.

"What did you..." Wolford started to say before Nick interrupted.

"Still a fox bud. And I couldn't have you stopping me, my car will be in Savannah square at three, pick it up, get it to Bogo, and give him the letter that will be in the glove box."

Wolford nodded, then passed out.

Nick wrote a quick note telling the other mammal what to do just in case he hadn't got everything, before leaving.

After a very long and angry rant from the Chief, Wolford was not in the best of moods as he found Nicks car.  
He felt someone bump into him, but before he could find out who it was they were lost in the crowd.  
Wolford felt the new lump in his pocket.  
He reached in and pulled out a key.  
 _  
Wilde what is going on?_ he thought, as he unlocked the car and found a note on the seat.

'Hi Wolford,

Sorry about the whole drugging you thing, might have been a little over the top.

Please get this car to the Chief, along with the envelope in the glove box. There is also one in there for officer Hopps. Tell her I'm sorry, and I'm doing this for her.'

Thinking this was possibly the strangest thing he had ever found himself caught up in, he drove to the station.

Wolford knocked on his bosses door receiving a short sharp, "Come" in response.

"Sir, I don't Know what Wilde is planning, but I don't think it is going to end well. For him anyway" he said, handing his boss the letter. "Is officer Hopps still in hospital?"

"No she's in the station. She went home but someone had been there. She is a little shaken.  
Also officer Wolford, it is still OFFICER Wilde. I don't think I have lost him yet," he said opening the envelope.

'Hello Chief,

I know I have a lot of explaining to do, and I would love to tell you all this mammal to mammal, but this is the best I can do.

As you know I have a long and not so squeaky clean past. But I never thought it would catch up with me the way it has. To put it simply, I do not want to leave the force. The ZPD has both become my family and my home, but as I say my past.

The most important thing is to get Judy somewhere safe, preferably Bunnyburrow, at least for now.

I hope you can remember back to a case twelve years ago,Case 725.  
The Vixen involved was a Tammy Wilde Snow.  
She was my wife, my kit hood sweetheart if you will. And I never knew what had happened to her. She just disappeared.  
That was until I had a little visit about five years later and was told exactly what had happened to the love of my life, but never who had done it.

I then had a visitor while in the hospital. And they told me that if I didn't leave the ZPD, and remove officer Hopps from my life forever, the same thing would happen to her.

Get her somewhere safe, please do this for me, I hope to see you all again some day, but I don't see me making it out of this mess alive.

Officer Nicolaus. P. Wilde'

Chief Bogo scanned the paper, his eyes going wide as he got about half way down the page.  
"What Exactly did officer Wilde say?  
You said you had a feeling whatever he was planning wasn't going to end well."

"Yes Sir. He seemed determined, or accepting at least, and something he said earlier has been bugging me. He said he didn't think his health would be a concern much longer."

"Thank you officer. please find Hopps and ask her to come up, I need to see her." Wolford could see worry in the large mammals face as he turned to leave.

"Judy! Chief needs you in his office" the wolf called as he spotted the first rabbit officer walking toward the main entrance.

"Come on Wolford, I want to go home and recover. Maybe even try some of this relaxation the vet keeps telling me about."

"Don't shoot the messenger. Oh and Nick said to give you this", he said with a smile.

"WHAT?! You know where Nick is?"

"Not a clue, but I have seen him. He seemed ok, well at least that was until he drugged me." He said with a chuckle.

Judy opened the letter and started reading as she spoke.  
"He drugged you? Why would... he... do... Oh no, no no no." She then sprinted towards Bogo's office offering no explanation as to what she had just read."

Bogo's door flew open, as the bunny rushed in.

"HOPPS, WHAT.."

"Read this Sir. We need to find Nick." Bogo could see the panic in Judy's face.

"NO, I need to find Nick, and I think you should see this, I got one too."

They swapped letters and as the chief read Judy's letter, he knew why Nick had held the cards so close to his chest.  
And why in the end, sacrificing himself was nothing, to how he would have felt if anything happened to Judy.

'To the cutest, smartest and most lovable dumb bunny I have ever met.

Hi fluff butt, I hope that one day you can forgive me for everything I have put you through. I can only hope this letter will answer some of your questions.

First things first. As much as I have tried to hide it, I love you Judy Hopps, and I would have loved to have spent my life with you. But that isn't ever going to happen now.  
Anyway that isn't what this letter is about, this letter is about keeping a promise I made to you.

Where to begin? How about my past.  
I have kept rather a lot from you but I think now is the right time for you to find out the truth.  
As a young fox I got into conning as you know, but what you don't know is that I wasn't alone. My partner was called Tammy Snow, and we grew up on the streets together. At the age of eighteen we got married, and I thought we were happy.  
I know I was, especially after she told me I was going to be a father. But one day she was just gone.  
I spent over a year looking for her but to no avail.

This brings me onto Alex.  
I did some work for her boss. Just driving mostly but I overheard some things I shouldn't have.  
Five years after Tammy disappeared I was told what had happened to her.  
She was killed to send a message to me, a message I never received, so she died pointlessly, because of me.

From that moment on I swore to myself I would never let another mammal in. Never let another mammal mean that much to me. But most importantly never let another mammal get hurt or killed for me ever again. Then a certain bunny turned up and I couldn't keep my promise.

I could never forget what happened to Tammy. But I hoped that part of my life was behind me. Then Alex came to make sure that now I was a cop I wouldn't be doing anything "stupid". She also reminded me of what her boss was capable of, if I did.

I won't let you get hurt because of me. I'm almost positive I'm not going to make it back, but better me than you. Because that day you found me and made me help you, you saved my life. I had been dead inside for years. I was just existing, and because of you I was able to live again. Thank you.

So please live your life. You're still young and trust me, any mammal would be lucky to have you. Settle down and have a couple of hundred kits. Go save the world the way you saved me.

With all the love in the world, your sly fox.

P.s the car is yours, use it.'

Chief Bogo's thoughts were interrupted by Judy as she finished his letter.  
"He, he was married? Why did he never say anything?"

"I know why." Bogo said, a pained look on his face. "Case 725, we never found who did it. Until now, I didn't even knew who the victim was."

"What happened?" Judy asked

"I thought you would ask. That's why I had Clawhauser bring up the file, but I'm not sure Wilde would want me to show you this."

Judy took the file but didn't open it, "I...is it that bad?"

"To this day, it is still the worst case I have ever worked. To be honest with you, if this ever happened again, I would leave the force."

Judy placed the file on the desk, "Well then, that just means we need to find Nick even sooner, and I don't think anything in that file will help, so where do we start looking?"

" _We_ don't start looking anywhere, _you_ are going to Bunnyburrow. This is not a request, its an order, you are going home. By your own free will, or if I have to send an officer to take you. It's up to you.""

"Sir, I cant just.." Judy was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Come" the buffalo grunted looking up from the rabbit.

Fangmeyer and Wolford walked in."Sorry Sir, I thought you wanted to see us. We can come back." Fangmeyer said as he saw Judy sitting staring at them.

"Not necessary, I need all three of you to hear this." the chief grunted, turning to the newcomers. "You two are my best investigators. I'll give you the full run down later, but in short, a threat against officer Hopps life has been made. That is why officer Wilde has gone AWOL, I need you to find him and bring him in. With as little force as possible. Can you do that? "

Judy looked round at the two officers as they nodded.

"Sir, I can help. If anyone can find him its me."

Bogo just sighed, looking up at the two other officers "Can you two find and bring Wilde in, without force?"

Fangmeyer stiffened, "Sir, we can try, but he has already incapacitated two officers, and we have to put our safety first."

"YOUR SAFETY?!" Judy shouted, "Being one of his 'victims', what is your opinion Wolford? Is Nick dangerous? Were you in danger? Did he..."

"HOPPS, CALM DOWN" Bogo roared, before turning to the wolf. "As much as Hopps may be overstepping herself, she has a point. Did Wilde show any malice in his actions towards you?"

"No Sir. In fact from our talk and the note I was left, I believe it was the last thing he wanted to do. I think he was just scared I was going to try and lock him up like Trotman did."

"Then _no_ force. Got that?" Both investigates nodded.

He turned back to Judy.  
Seeing she was still not convinced about leaving, he sighed.  
"Hopps, do you remember what happened last time I ignored Wilde?" Judy looked at him as her ears dropped behind her head.  
"I lost two good officers.  
I can't have the same happen to you. Wilde could be a great cop, but right now he doesn't trust me With good reason I suppose. The only mammal he does trust is you. And if he thinks that you're not safe in the city, he's probably correct."

Judy knew there was nothing she could say to change Bogo's mind, she also knew he was right.

* * *

 **AN: Hello my faithful followers, I would like to thank you all again and say I will update as soon as possible, bit whiles you wait why not check out my new story?**

 **As always would love to hear your opinions and feedback, love ya all and as always keep those ears pointy and that tail wagging.**


	11. Chapter 11, The mob

**AN: Sorry for the wait and slight cock up with this chapter. I completed it and up loaded it around two weeks ago, unfortunately three quarters of it got deleted and vanished from existence. Thank you for your hanging in there, and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **P.S. In future this should not be able to happen as I have six back ups.**

* * *

Nick watched Judy leave the building. He thought how easy it would be to just run out there and tell her everything, but no, that wouldn't do any good, he had to stay strong.

As Judy climbed into Nicks car she laughed. Funny, I spent a week using this, and now I have permission it feels wrong. Her thoughts were interrupted by a tune she knew well, 'Try everything'.

Opening the glove box she pulled out a small, pay as you go phone, "Hello?"

"Afternoon cotton tail."

"NICK?! Where are you?"

"That doesn't matter, but I'm safe. I take it you got my letter?"

"Yes, but what's going on? Please Nick, I need to know."

"You know everything that you need to. I hope one day I can explain everything. But for now, go see your family, go travelling. I don't care, just get out of Zootopia."

"Nick, I'm not going anywhere until..."

"Judy, do you trust me?"

The use of her name brought her up short, "Yes, I trust you, but.."

"Then for once in your life listen to what I am telling you. Leave, I don't have time to mess about here, but I need to know you are going to do this for me, please"

"Ok. But I need something in return. Tell me honestly, am I ever going to see you again?"

A smile pulled at Nicks muzzle as he answered, "That's the plan Fluff. Now get moving, and by the way, there's a booster seat in the trunk, looks like you could use it". 'Click'

Booster seat I'll give him booster seat, humph, "looks like I could...use..." HE CAN SEE ME! She span round trying to glimpse him but saw no sign. He was long gone and she knew it.

Nick hung up throwing the phone into a nearby bin, "Strange to think, you never really know what you have until it threatened" he muttered as he entered the tube station.

He emerged in the nocturnal district, and headed for O'Brien's, a small nondescript pub on the edge of town. As he entered he looked at the old wolf behind the bar, "Long time no see, John."

"Nicolaus Wilde. As I recall, you were told never to show your face in here again."

"Well you see, I never have been one for taking threats too seriously. Now if you wouldn't mind, I believe she's expecting me."

John lifted the gun Nick knew was under the bar, before picking up a phone with his other paw.

"Alex you have a guest... it's Wilde...ok I'll send him up."

The wolf placed the weapon back under the desk before grabbing a bottle, "This ones on the house, one last drink shall we say."

Nick took the whisky down in one swallow, before a smile came across his muzzle. "The good stuff? You do spoil me." he hopped off the stool and headed into the back room.

As the door shut behind him he felt the cold metal of a knife press into his neck. "Now now Nicky, you know better than that, come on arms out"

"Evening Alex, and there I was thinking we had an understanding. Why would I bring a weapon? I came here to die. Although I was hoping to at least see the boss himself."

"Your looking at her" Alex laughed, "In fact, old Frank has been dead for quite a few years now. An unfortunate fire at one of the warehouses."

"An accident I'm sure you had nothing to do with. And I must say I do feel honoured that you came all the way out to savannah central for little old me."

"Now Nicky you know that Frank was like a father to me. Would I really hurt him?"

"Well if I remember correctly, you stabbed your father 37 times before shooting him in the head. So yes Alex, I do believe you capable of killing frank, and worse."

As he spoke, a large grizzly bear placed a paw on his shoulder. "Now that's not very nice, is it fox?"

Nick winced as he felt the claws breaking his flesh.

Alex looked at the pained expression on Nick's face. That's enough Dave, after all he hasn't said anything that isn't true. Although I was hoping to have a civilised meeting worth you Nicky."

"Funny that, seeing as you have been threatening the mammals close to me."

"Yes well, as long as your a good boy your little rabbit will be fine.""

"So what's the plan? Dump me in the river? If so I would like apologise, I seem to forgotten my concrete boots."

"I see you still haven't learned when to shut up. But I suppose it makes no difference. Oh and as for dying I'm sorry you're not that lucky."

Nick looked up to see the other fox giving him a wide smile, "Well not yet anyway. Dave take him upstairs. If he causes any trouble you know what to do."

"Wait! What's this about?" Nick tried and failed to pull away from the bear.

Alex looked him dead in the eye. "Did you never wander about her family? Before you decided to marry her? She was always better than you and now she's dead."

"Wait? You mean Tammy! She... She has no family, she was like me. She told me they were all dead.

"To her we were, and then you came to Frank. I was so happy. I thought... I thought we could patch things up. But she said she didn't want me, DIDN'T NEED ME, SHE HAD YOU! She told me I was dead to her, and to stay away. Do you know how that feels?"

"So what? You killed her? She was everything to me, and you didn't even tell me she was dead, I spent years looking for her!"

"Frank killed her to teach you a god-damn lesson!"

Nick's brain clicked into place as he thought on Alex's words. "No, he didn't."

"What!?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, he killed her to send a message to someone. But it wasn't me. It was you. As I said I didn't even know she was dead. You on the other hand, let me guess. You were there, from beginning to end."

As the realisation of this settled on Alex she looked up, "Get him upstairs, and have some fun while you're up there. I would prefer it if the next time I see him, talking is more... difficult."

...

As Judy arrived at Nick's apartment she noticed the cruiser outside. She stopped next to it and the window lowered, "Haven't you got anything better to do than spy on me?"

Fangmeyer smiled, "Not according to the chief, no"

"I'm not even going to be staying here. I'm only picking up a few things, then I'm leaving."

"Good job I'm not here for you then isn't it, I'm here in case Wilde turns up."

Judy laughed, "And you don't think your a little conspicuous?"

The tiger just shrugged "If he doesn't want to come he doesn't have to"

Judy headed upstairs and made herself a coffee. What's going on with you Nick? And why don't you trust me to help? she thought, before slumping down on the sofa.

Her thoughts were interrupted however by her phone ringing,

"Hopps, where are you?"

"I'm at Nick's. I was just getting some stuff before heading to the train station."

"Stay where you are, the city's on lock-down. Bellwethers back."

"Then you need every officer sir, I'll be right there."

"Don't be stupid Hopps, the last thing I need is you being targeted. The fact is yes I could use you, but Wilde made it clear you weren't safe, that, and the fact Bellwether is not your biggest fan means I can't have you here."

"But sir..."

"No Hopps, it isn't just you. Think about it, whoever I partner you with is in danger as well."

This last comment stopped Judy. She hadn't thought about it that way. Bogo was right, she was a danger to any other mammal, it wasn't worth the risk.

"OK sir, but please keep me informed."

Judy turned on the news. It was filled with footage of savage animals. Screw it, this is too big. Bogo might have a point about a partner, but I can still try and help on my own. She grabbed one of her uniforms from her bag.

...

Nick awoke in a dark room. As he sat up his body screamed, before he once again passed out.

Several hours later he was woken by Alex, "Welcome back Nicky, I wouldn't advise trying to speak. From the look of it your jaw is broken, along with several other bones."

Nick looked up at his captor, " I'm noth hat slart" he slurred, before giving her a lop sided smile.

"Now that's something we can agree on, but not to worry, I was looking forward to using this". A smile pulled at her muzzle as two bears grabbed his arms. Nick's eyes went wide at the device.

"No pleth, I beg thoo" he said in terror.

"OK Nicky, but you need to keep that mouth of yours closed." Nick nodded in response.

"Now you know I am going to kill you don't you? But how and when depends on you, do you understand?" Nick nodded, "Good, so first things first, where is the money you took from Frank?"

"Thot thony" he said confused.

"Now Nicky this just won't do. If your going to act dumb I'm going to have to get Dave back in here, and I'm sure you don't want that."

"Aleth I didn't thak any thony"

Her face darkened "Fine if that's how you want to play this... DAVE!" As the bear walked in Nick saw he was smiling, "Have fun" Alex said as she shut the door behind her.

...

As Judy reached for the door handle she paused. Her phone vibrated and she looked at the screen. She froze as she saw chief Bogo's number.

"Judy it's Ben, the chief has been taken into hospital. He's fine but he wants to see you."

"What happened?"

"Bellwether. Look I know what he told you, but we need you here. Can you meet me at the hospital?"

"Sure, I'll be right there"

"Be careful"

Judy wondered what he had meant by that. But as she got closer to the centre of the city it became all to clear,.The streets were pandemonium. She stopped next to a squad car that seemed abandoned, except for five animals who seemed to have been shot. She checked on them and found three of them had been tranquillised, but the other two had been shot numerous times. When she checked for a pulse it was futile. As she reached the near side she heard a voice.

"STOP, OR I WILL FIRE"

Judy froze lifting her paws, "Don't shoot I'm unarmed. I am going to reach into my vest and get my ID, is that OK?"

"No need for that, ugh, but I needed to be sure you weren't going to attack."

Judy looked around bewildered, as she still had no idea where the other mammal was. Then she saw the dingo crawling out from under the car. He was in a bad way, his left arm was covered in blood.

He completely ignored her as he opened the back of the car. As he did, she saw the three large claw marks across his back. Without looking at her he said "I need your help"

He bent down and pulled another mammal from under the vehicle who was also covered in blood. Judy could see old scars covering his body. "I'm officer Irwin, and this is my partner boomerang, I need to get him to a hospital now." He loaded his friend into the cruiser.

"Officer Hopps, get in I'll drive." She jumped into the front and put her foot down. As they drove she heard a curse come from the back. She looked in the rear view mirror and saw Irwin checking his friends pulse, before he started CPR.

"Come on mate, you've been through worse than this, so don't you dare give up on me. This Sheila said she'll get us there so just hang on."

"Need me to pull over?"

"Don't even think about it. I'm not letting him die on me, the flaming gallah owes me $20"

"WAIT! Yes, I got a pulse."

As they approached the building she could see ambulances lined up right down the road. This can't be good, this looks like the entire fleet, and they're just sitting here, she thought, remembering the carnage she had past on the way there.

As she pulled up she jumped out of the car and ran inside. What she found horrified her. Everywhere she looked she saw mammals on stretchers, beds or just lay on the floor.

Grabbing a stretcher she rushed back out and helped get Boomerang onto it. As they rushed inside she spotted an ocelot in a white coat.

"Miss, I have an injured officer, I need your help."

The vets reply came short and sharp, "Join the cue. Unless he's dying there are about twenty animals ahead of him."

She grabbed the vets arm, "Then he's top of your list, he has already crashed on us once."

The vets persona changed immediately, and she and Judy headed over to the two other officers. "I'm sorry, but as you can see we are overwhelmed over here."

As they reached Boomerang the vet went to work grabbing Irwin who seemed to be in a state of shock, "Snap out of it officer, what wounds does he have?"

Irwin looked up regaining some sort of normality, "I don't know for sure, there's so much blood, but I do know he took a horn to the chest. I think one of his lungs has collapsed."

"That's all I needed to know, he needs surgery, but we are a little short on staff"

"I'll take him, just point me in a direction and I'll get him there"

"Down there, third floor right then second left" with that she turned and ran off towards the ambulance bay.

Judy sprinted after her and arrived to see two kits being resuscitated by paramedics, "What can I do?"

"Nothing just keep out the way"

Judy rushed over to one of the paramedics, "I can take over."

"No, we got this bunny just keep back."

"Like hell, I have just driven half way across town and I know what is happening out there, so please go and get more mammals" she said pushing him aside and starting CPR, "Look I know I might just be a cop, but we're trained as well, so get going."

Without another word he nodded and sprinted back to the ambulance. "You sure you can handle this?" the vet called over.

"He is small enough, lucky otherwise I would have been useless. I got a pulse" she said jumping off the bed.

"Get him inside, they are expecting him."

As she pushed him in, she heard a curse come from the vet. Once the kit was in she rushed out to find her in tears next to the other kit still trying to save him.

Another vet appeared by her side "He's gone, he was gone before he got here Clare. Your not helping him now"

The ocelot slowed to a stop before nodding "Time of death, 17.48"

"Take a break, you're no good to us like this"

"No, I can't, we don't have enough vets as it is."

Judy had seen stress like this with other officers, when their work became too much and they had reached breaking point. She walked over and took her by the hand "If you keep on like this, you're going to become a patient, the last thing you want is to slow the others down, right?"

She led her to a bench and sat down. "Look, you're going to burn yourself out, I have seen in with other officers, I know how it feels, I always wanted to be a cop and when I finally managed it I realised like wasn't that simple."

"You have no idea. Have you ever lost someone? Has a mammal ever died because of you? No, so don't tell me you know how it feels."

Judy lowered her head, "You're wrong. Around a month ago we lost two officers. They were my friends, and now? My partner is god knows where, and its my fault. As far as I know he's dead, and I'm the reason why."

Clare turned to the rabbit next to her and saw her in a new light, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Today has been a very hard day. That kit back there, he was the tenth mammal I've lost today, we just don't have the staff."

Judy's ears shot up, "Not enough staff? I have an idea."

She grabbed her phone and called her sister, "Hi Lucy? Do you still work at John Hoppkins?"

…...

After explaining everything to Clare, Judy headed into the hospital and found Officer Irwin heading towards the door. "How's Officer Boomerang?"

Irwin laughed, "They say he'll make it, thanks to your maniac driving. And its officer Kakado, we just call him boomerang because no matter what life throws at him he always comes back."

"Well ok? I don't get it, but never mind. What happened out there, I mean it looked bad."

"We were attacked by a group of savage animals on the way to precinct one. I know they weren't in control, and I did try not to use deadly force, but in the end I had no choice. Both me and Boom were injured and there was no other option."

"Why were you coming into the city? Your from outback island right?"

"Where have you been? All officers were called into precinct one because of... well this. But from the chatter on the radio it didn't go to plan. Sounded like all the predictors in the station went mad and attacked."

"That can't be. Night howler doesn't just affect predictors, you saw that. Wasn't officer Kakado gored by a horn?"

"Yeh but as I say, I don't know much about it, we never even got there. I think your chief is here somewhere though, surely he should know."

Judy had completely forgotten why she had been heading to the hospital in the first place. She gave a quick thanks to Irwin before heading toward the reception. As she had guessed no one was there, and she had a feeling it didn't matter how long she waited, she wouldn't be seen anytime soon.

"HOPPS, OVER HERE" Judy turned to see officer McHorn in a corner with a large bandage covering half his face.

"What happened?" she asked as she reached him

"Oh this, Fangmeyer happened. He can be quite quick when he wants to be. Not as quick as Clawhauser though. He took out Trunkaby and Rhinowitz before the chief managed to dart him. They are fine by the way."

"Wait?! Did you say Clawhauser attacked? But I spoke to him, he was the one who told me to come down here."

"Look its very complicated. I take it Bogo told you to come here? He's upstairs, but he isn't in a good way. So don't stress him out."

They reached reached Bogo's room and saw him laying on a bed still in his uniform covered in blood.

"Sir? What's..."

"Hopps, where the hell have you been? You were meant to be here over an hour ago, I thought something had happened."

"Long or short version sir?"

"Short for now."

"I got held up."

Bogo snorted, "That fox is rubbing off on you! I got you here to ask you something. How would you like to run the force?"

Judy looked wide eyed at her boss who just nodded, "Not that I care. You are going to do it anyway. You know Bellwether, you caught her before. If I'm honest with you, with the very limited number of officers I have left you are the best mammal for the job."

"Sir I can't. I didn't catch her last time Nick did, and.."

She was interrupted by a very excited gazelle running into the room, "Chief Bogo? We would all like to thank you?"

"For what exactly?"

"Well for the extra staff you've managed to get the hospital, I just got the call. Apparently they should be here in the next hour thanks to you"

Bogo looked at her in shock and confusion, "I'm sorry miss, but I have no idea what you are talking about"

"I think I do" came a small voice next to him.

"Hopps? Would you mind telling the class?"

"Well I saw the state this place was in and the back up of ambulances, and that it was costing mammals lives so I... I might have called in a few favours back home. And then other favours may have been called in and well it snowballed."

"What have you done?"

"Well I called the train station and I told them to run a train"

"WHAT? THIS ENTIRE CITY IS IN LOCK DOWN AND YOU ARE LETTING MAMMALS OUT?"

"Not exactly, its coming into the city. With around a hundred vets and twice that number of nurses. Oh and quite a few extra ambulances."

Every mammal in the room was looking at her open mouthed, "How did you manage to find that many?" was all Bogo could say.

"Sir, the tri-burrows are made up of mainly rabbits and as you may know rabbits are rather good at umm duplicating. Lots of mammals means lots of injuries, and that means a lot of medical staff are needed."

"But where are they going to go? There isn't enough room in the hospital is there?"

" Well as they can only deal with small to medium mammals, I may have commandeered the stadium. It's built to take over three thousand large mammals, and so should be large enough."

"You know what Hopps, I'm glad you're on our side. If you joined Bellwether I don't think the city would last an hour"

"I have a problem though, I was told it's only predators being affected, is that true?"

"Not quite. Turns out Bellwether's been working hard. She managed to change the compound. We believe she attacked the station to test it. This new version affected only the predators, and it was in aerosol form, meaning the whole station was affected. Luckily it seems the affects completely wear off within about thirty minutes."

"Then what happened to you sir?"

Bogo looked around, "Can I ask everyone but Clawhauser, Hopps and McHorn to leave please."

As the nurses, Vets and several officers left, Bogo sighed.

"All senior officers were in a meeting. I think that's why Bellwether attacked when she did. She was hoping to take us all out at once. I'm only telling you this because it involves you. The meeting was about you and Wilde. We were deciding if we should help Wilde, unfortunately we never came to a definitive answer, and now I think we have bigger things to worry about."

"So if she only attacked the station, what's happening?"

"She only used the aerosol in the station. As for the rest of the city, her followers seem to have been hitting any mammal they could find. But thanks to the attack at precinct one, most of my officers are in here. That's why I need you."

"Sir I hate to say it, but I'm not sure what I can do. You gave me credit last time, but the whole plan was down to Nick, I wouldn't even know where to begin"

"If you truly think you can't do this without Wilde, Find him. I hate to say it, but he is a good officer, and we need him. And before you say it isn't possible, look into the night crawlers, they are the crime bosses in control of the nocturnal district. That's where Wilde was heading."

"Thank you sir." Judy said as she headed for the door.

"Hopps! Take a couple of officers with you."

"Sir I don't need.."

"Don't give me that I can handle myself crap. Ninety percent of my officers are hospitalised. Even you're not tough enough to take on the whole city."

* * *

 **AN: I am hoping the next chapter will be with you soon as I have the next week off work, Yay. But in the mean time keep reading, keep letting me know what you think but most importantly...**

 **Keep those ears pointy, and that tail wagging.**

 **Love ya all TJ. Mammal**


	12. Chapter 12: To Save A Life

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Nick was woken by a loud bang as Alex entered the room, "Morning Nicky, how's the head?"

He looked up and gave a half smile, "I could uth a thain killah."

"Still got that sense of humour I see. Unfortunately I don't have time for your jokes today, tell me what I want to know and we can end this."

" Now thy thoud I do that, ith I tell thoo, thoo kill thee, ith I don't I sthay alith."

"Well I suppose you got me, I mean is not like there is anyone else's life to threaten. But then again that cute little bunny never left."

Nick's eyes went wide at this piece of information. "You see Nicky, the city's on lockdown. Something about a mad sheep I hear. No one is going anywhere, in fact why don't we have a little talk. A lot has happened in the past couple of days."

"That might be a lithal dithicult ath my jaw hurths. "

"Good point. Dave would you mind?" At this the bear walked over and pulled Nick's lower jaw roughly.

"See just dislocated. Now why don't we watch a little news". She walked over to a small TV set in the far corner and switched it to Znn.

As Nick watched he saw that the centre of the city looked like a riot zone, Znn must have had a helicopter over the city, as he was getting a bird's eye view of the main Street. On both sides were several savage animals running towards three parked police cruisers in the middle, where five officers were sheltering. As the camera zoomed in Nick's heart sank, the smallest of the officers could be seen reloading a tranquilliser pistol, and there was no doubt in Nick's mind who that officer was. Of course she wouldn't have gone. She was needed, and so she stayed.

"No! You have to save them please."

"Now Nicky, why would I want to do that? In fact watching them become ex cops should teach you I'm a fox of my word."

Nick let out a low whine. "Alex are you really that stupid? That its your bargaining chip out there."

"WHAT?!" Alex looked at the TV and cursed, "Dave, I can't believe I'm about to say this. Get the car, we have a cop to save"

The bear didn't move a muscle. The confusion on his face mixing with worry. "Boss its mad out there, they'll kill me."

"No! If you don't move now, I WILL. So get moving."

"Alex, WAIT! Take me with you."

"Not a chance, your mine and I'm not finished with you yet."

...

I'm going to kill that fox when I find him Judy thought, as she fired at a badger, who had managed to reach the cruiser she was hiding behind.

She turned, and saw McHorn grab a junior officer, who was hiding under one of the cars. As he dragged the young buffalo to his feet, Judy saw the rage in his eyes. Something she had very rarely seen from the normally calm and composed rhino.

"What the hell are you doing Bogo? Your Sergeant was nearly attacked because you're too much of a coward to stand and fight."

"P... Put me down, or I'll tell dad."

"Ha, if we get out of this alive I'll tell him myself. Your Father and I were at the academy together, and he didn't become chief of police by being soft. Just ask Hopps. Now get it together! If a cute little bunny like her can deal with this shit storm, you have no excuse."

If those words had come a year earlier Judy would have felt hurt and betrayed by her fellow officer belittling her in such a way. But after a year of working on the force, she knew it had needed to be said. The young officer had clearly just left the academy, and wasn't from her precinct. He needed motivation, and she was it.

Being the first rabbit officer had sent waves of both pride for small mammals, and unease to most others. Every officer in precinct one knew Judy, and knew she was no ordinary officer. It had taken nearly a year, even after everything she had done during the missing mammals case. But her determination to make the world a better place, and the fact that she had never been defeated in a sparring match, earned her the respect of her fellow officers.

"If I wasn't conserving ammo McHorn you'd pay for that. Now if you don't mind, a little help." He heard from behind him as he placed his shaking subordinate down.

…

As Nick stood chained to the wall, unable to drag his eyes from the screen, he saw Judy narrowly avoid a badger diving over one of the cruisers.

I need to do something, I'm a member of Zootopia's finest, I can't let that dumb bunny die. He pulled at his restraints. The pain that shot down his arms nearly caused him to black out again. Looking at his paw his suspicions were confirmed, it was definitely broken, badly.

Great! Even if I did get out of here, I doubt I could even hold a weapon, let alone use it.

In his frustration he pulled at his shackles again. As he howled in pain, he didn't even notice as his paw crumpled and slipped from the cuff. He did notice a moment later when he started falling sideways.

Instantly his instincts took over and he flung out a paw, and found himself dangling. He stared at the newly free arm in front of him.

Most of the fur on it had been ripped off, but it was free, HE was free. Looking up at the paw cuff he saw where his fur had gone. He hadn't even felt it. As he pulled himself back up he managed to get one of his claws into the cuffs lock. Nothing happened. He sighed as his eyes followed the cuff to the loop in the wall. It was large, heavy and very secure.

As he looked back at empty cuff his paw had recently been in, an idea came to him, he closed it as much as possible and pulled on the other side. As it caught the bracket he used his full body weight and pulled it scream of pain that issued from him was primal. The animals of Zootopia may have evolved past their savage roots, but pain was one of the few things that could still show their past.

"SHUT IT WILDE! BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND FINISH WHAT ALEX STARTED."

As Nick walked to the door it felt like every board creaked. As he reached the door he slumped against it. There wasn't a part of his body that didn't hurt. I'm going to make her pay for this if it's the last thing I do. He slowly edged the door open and made his way downstairs, and when he reached the doorway to the bar he nearly laughed. Just inside the door was a shot gun.

"Looks like you have forgotten everything Frank taught us."

As the other mammal turned, Nick raised the weapon, and shook his head. "Please don't, I don't want more blood on my paws."

"Wilde?! But how did you..."

Nick just gave a lop sided smile in response. "Now Nick, let's not do anything stupid. Hmm". John said as he edged away from the smaller mammal.

"John! Don't..." but it was too late. Nick watched as his old friend reached under the counter. He fired and the recoil sent waves of pain through his entire body. He lifted the gun for a second shot but there was no need. John was dead.

Nick wiped away a tear as he reached down and closed the larger animals eyes. I'm sorry old friend, but it's more than just my life on the line.

...

As Alex reached the city centre she realised things were a lot worse than the news network were telling the public. Every corner they turned was either blocked by abandoned vehicles, or by a sea of mammals.

Eventually she and the few mammals she had managed to convince to join her, arrived at the top of the street. They could see the officers fighting for their lives, but compared to some of the areas they had past, this was nearly deserted.

"Dave and Terry, stay here and cover us if this all goes south. The rest of you grab a gun and follow me."

...

As soon as Judy heard the shot she froze. Sweet cheese and crackers, that was a gun, who in Zootopia is using live fire?

It only took a second shot to bring her back to reality, "FREEZE, ZPD, DROP THE WEAPONS!"

The confusion on the fox's face was evident, as she and the other mammals lowered their guns. Judy never took her riffle sights off Alex. Who then saw the rabbit pull the trigger.

Instead of the dart hitting her, she saw it fly just past her face. As she followed it with her eyes she saw it sink deep into Dave's shoulder. He was currently running full force towards her, on all fours a familiar blue splat in the centre of his face.

As he hit the floor, she turned back to the officers. "Thank you, you saved my life."

Judy turned to the other officers. "We need to move. McHorn, Tyler, try and make some room left. The station is only three blocks south.

Against her better judgment Judy headed over to the new member of their party. "Hello miss. I'm sergeant Hopps, please come with us."

As they walked, Judy had the strangest feeling she had seen this fox before, but couldn't place where.

Alex looked at the rabbit in front of her as they walked, and smiled. This stupid bunny doesn't remember me. This could turn out in my favour yet.

"Hopps? Officer Judy Hopps? You saved the city, didn't you?"

"Not exactly, I mean look around does everything look hunky dory?"

"Well no. But you did it once. You and a fox right? Ricky something wasn't it."

"Officer Nick Wilde, yes but he is... Busy at the moment. But I'll do my best to keep you safe miss.. Sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Amanda, Amanda Snow. And I'm sure if anyone can keep me safe it's the famous Judy Hopps."

Judy had stopped listening ... As soon as she had thought of Nick she had remembered exactly who she was talking to.

...

As Nick left he noticed the streets were deserted. If I were Judy where would I go? She must know she needs to get out of the street. The station! If she can make it there she has a chance. Nick looked around wandering both if she could make it, and how I'm zootopia he was supposed to get there.

A small smile crossed his lips as he spotted a brand new lamb rover. He walked over and pulled on the handle. Nothing happened. No. That would have been to easy. Nick lifted his arm and drove his elbow into the window as hard as he could. The only thing that changed was now one arm hurt more than the other.

"Son of a beagle... Damn that bunny's getting to me if that's the best I could come up with. I'm turning into an upstanding citizen... I can remember the days we would keep the cars unlocked for a quick getaway, well that or..."

Another smile pulled at his muzzle as he reached up into the drivers side wheel well, pulling out a key. "or at least keep one handy. Looks like I really am losing my touch."

He climbed into the drivers seat, his feet were miles a away from the peddles. "some times I really hate being a fox..

...

In total it took Judy's group over an hour to reach the station. "Oh celery sticks" she exclaimed, her eyes were fixed firmly on the car embedded in the main doors.

"Well that complicated things, but I suppose it's still one of the best places to hold up till morning."

"Oh celery sticks? That's the best you got fluff?" Came a voice inside the smashed car. "Do you know how difficult it is to crash a car through a building without killing yourself? I was at least hoping for a proper curse to reward me." Nick said sticking his head out the window. The smile faded as he looked at the gathered mammals.

"Nick!? How? When? Oh Nick!" Judy dived towards the car only to be confronted by a shot gun.

"Carrots we can do the whole, I'm glad your alive thing later. But right now. Get out the way."

"Nick?" as she followed his cold stare she suddenly understood. "No! Nick don't do this."

As he opened the door his eyes never left Alex. "Judy. Move."

"No Nick. You are better than this. Remember, you swore to protect life." She saw a single tear roll down his cheek.

"It's too late for that. Thanks to her I was forced to kill one of my oldest friends tonight. She doesn't get away with what she's done." Nick lifted one paw and placed it on Judy's shoulder. "I'm sorry carrots but she's put me through too much and too many mammals are dead for her to just walk away."

For the first time he took his sight from Alex and he looked into Judy's eyes. "Forgive me." He used what little strength he could muster to shove Judy out the way.

As he raised the weapon he was stopped by one very quite word.

"No."

"If you feel you have to do this, I won't stop you. And I will always love you. But I can never forgive you."

"No need for that officer small stuff. Nicky here couldn't do it even if he wanted to. He hasn't got the bottle. He's always been to soft. So don't worry your cute little tail about..."

Her speech was cut off by a gun shot. As she hit the ground all eyes flew to the tranq gun still aimed at the motionless fox.

"It's rude to call a rabbit cute" Judy said lowering her pistol.

"Thanks fluff." Was all Nick could say, before landing muzzle first on the pavement.

...

Nick opened his eyes to see Dr Otterman standing over him. "Hello Wilde, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better... Where am I?"

"The stadium. Its being used as a temporary hospital. And you won't be leaving this time. I'm getting rather tired of stitching you up."

"But what happened? Look I don't know what's going on here, but I don't know you and I don't trust you. So if you don't mind I'll be going now."

Nick moved, only to find his entire body felt like it had been hit by a bus.

"Wilde. If you pull out your stitches, I'll tie you down." Came a gruff voice from behind him.

"As nice as being tied up sounds. Not by you big guy, I don't swing that way. Now if you could get me one of those cute bunny nurses, I might just be up for it."

"Very funny Wilde, but I'm not joking. Don't make me cuff you."

"How do you know my name? You can't just arrest me. Look I'm leaving, end of conversation. You can't keep me here without probable cause."

"Wilde? Do you know who I am?

"Let me think. Overgrown cow with a personality disorder in a police uniform. No I don't know who you are. Now if you don't mind as I said I'm leaving."

Bogo slammed his hoof onto the bed rail. "Like hell you are. As one of my officers I have a duty of care to you, so you're not going anywhere". He placed cuffs onto Nick's paws.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? Let me go, you can't just... Wait! What do you mean "one of your officers"?"

"Chief, word please."

"What the hell is going on doc?"

"I'm not entirely sure. It could be a concussion from his head wound. But I don't think so. I can't say for certain but judging by his wounds he has been through a lot. I think his memory loss may be as psychological."

As they spoke Bogo didn't notice a certain rabbit heading over to Nick.

As Nick saw her approach he smiled. God damn you're fine, a rabbit? A rabbit cop? You could have at least waited for me to leave hospital.

"Well hello cutie, Finnick really has outdone himself this time."

"Don't call me cute Nick! How many times."

Nick chuckled "Oh, I do apologise. What should I call you then? You see I've been a very bad fox. It think I may need to be punished."

At this she went bright red. "W..what? Nick what's gotten into you? I.."

"Hopps!? Oh crap!" Bogo rushed over and grabbed the stunned bunny, before Nick could say something he would really regret when, or if, he got him memory back.

"I.. He... What's going on?"

Doctor Otterman stepped forward an explained his theory. ... So I'm going to have to do some tests. But until then, I can't really say for certain what's happened or when he may recover. For now he needs his rest."

...

"Mr Wilde, how are you feeling?"

"Not too brilliant as it happens. I hurt all over, I think my muzzle is broken, oh and there is the little matter of me having no idea how I ended up here."

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"If it means I can get out of here, go for it."

"OK, so you have no idea what has happened?"

"Not a clue. To be honest I don't really remember too much at all."

"No problem Nick. Do you know who the Mayor is?"

"Lionheart is. Does a good job too."

"OK good. And what do you do as a job Nick?"

"I'm a ugh, salesman."

"And finally do you have any idea what night howler is?"

"Sorry doc, but I have never heard of it. Is it important?"

"No need to worry, just get some rest and we'll try and get you home soon."

Doctor Otterman headed over to the waiting officers and shook his head. "I'm sorry. But I believe Mr Wilde has blocked out at least the last year if not more. He may regain his memory but I can't say for certain. For now I would recommend getting hold of his family, they may be able to spark some memories."

"He doesn't have any family. But I do have an idea."

Judy departed without another word. Leaving both her boss and the vet dumbfounded.

"Nick? How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling? I'm in a hospital bed, with several broken bones, a splitting headache, and for some reason, I'm surrounded by police."

"So you've remembered I'm an officer?"

"Not exactly fluff, a nurse told me."

"Wait! Why did you just call me fluff?"

"Because your smell, cute and fluffy. Plus it sort of feels right."

"Do you remember me at all?"

"I.. not really. I don't know who you are but, I don't know! I feel like I know you."

"We're partners, friends. You're my best friend. And I think I was yours."

"Look I don't know about this. Something is telling me to trust you, but I can't see it. A rabbit and a fox, friends? I don't think so. And what do you mean partners?"

"Nick you're the first fox officer. You are a cop."

He burst out laughing. "Me a cop? Not a chance. Nice try though."

"Don't believe me? OK. You were a con fox, a good one too. You worked with a fennec fox called Finnick. Sold Mr Big a skunk butt rug. Oh and have saved my life several times. So I owe you."

"Wow never thought it would happen. Nearly got me too. Nice try but that last "you saved my life bit" was too far. So how did you get Fin to squeal?"

"Fine if you don't believe me I suppose I'll have to bring out my trump card. As a kit you tried to join the scouts. They muzzled you. That's when you made the choice to never let anyone in. "Never let them see they get to you.""

Nick's face darkened as what he just heard sank in. "Where did you hear that? I never told anyone about that. Not even Fin."

"You told me." She said placing her paw on his.

Nick leaned over and whispered into her ear. "I don't believe you fluff. But if you can prove it. Well then I might have to find out a little more about what's happened."

Judy looked into his eyes. He was crying, something Judy had very rarely seen. She squeezed his paw. "Then I'll have to prove It. And I know just where to start."

...

It took several hours of searching before Judy found the one mammal who might be able to help. Unfortunately when she did find him, he was clambering out of a shop window with a bag she was sure were full of stolen goods.

"Nice to see you making the most of the trouble."

The mammal swore loudly. "What is it wid you n Nick. Can't even think bout makin money widout one of ya turnin up."

"Ever thought about doing something we wouldn't have to bust you for?"

"Haven't ya got better things to do "

"Yes I do. But I need your help. It's Nick."

"Whats he done now? He finally realised he ain't no cop?"

"You could say that. Do you know Alex?"

"Yeah me n Nick worked with Frank. So I know her."

"Well she nearly killed Nick, and he's in a bad way. But he'll be fine. Physically anyway."

"What you mean "physically"? He ain't in no coma again is he?"

"He doesn't know who I am. Or more to the point he doesn't remember the past year at all."

"Great. No offence bunny but you lot been nuthin but trouble for my boy. If I got the old Nick back life is sweet."

"Finnick! This is serious. He can't help you con if he's dead."

"What's that mena mean? You said he was cool."

"Really? How many bad mammals did he put away over the past year? Do you think they'll just let bygones be bygones? Not to mention the mad sheep still on the loose, who would like nothing more than to see both Nick and I dead."

"Whacha need me ta do?"

"I knew you'd see sense. Come with me"

As they walked away a thought struck her and she spoke without even looking back. "Finnick, put the bag down." She smiled a little as she heard a curse come from behind her.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope to have the next chapter ready a little quicker but no promises.**

 **Love you all and if you have any feedback as all ways comment or PM.**

 **Keep those ears pointy and those tails wagging.**

 **T.J. Mammal**


	13. Chapter 13 Where are you?

**Hi guys and girls. I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. I have had a lot going on and still do but I will try my best to keep going. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chief Bogo turned to the door as he heard Judy's voice. "... So don't let me or Nick down. And remember, it was Nick's choice to go straight. He's a good cop so don't make me regret this."

"No, he was a good cop. Now I got my old partner and friend back. If he never remembers being a cop then I'll be happy."

"Don't you remember what I told you? Or do you just not care? If Nick doesn't remember he becomes an easy target. It's that simple. That's the only reason you're here."

"Look bunny. You were probably brought up in a safe little farm town where the biggest danger was the school bully. You have no idea what's is like as a kit in the city. Trust me Nick can look after himself, he's spent most of his life avoiding mammals who wanted to hurt him."

As the pair entered the room Bogo cleared his throat. "And have any of these other mammals had access to a weapon that not only can, but has managed to bring the entire city to its knees?" He said looking at the small fox.

Finnick glared at larger mammal. "Look I said I would do dis, but no-one said I have ta be happy bout it."

"And what exactly is this Hopps? I know your methods can be somewhat unorthodox at times. But bringing a known criminal into Wilde's room may be taking it too far."

"On the contrary Sir. If I know Nick, it doesn't matter how many officers we parade in front of him. He will never believe a cop. But his oldest friend, who just so happens to be his old partner. Even Nick would have to at least consider it."

"Fine. I don't really care. But if this all goes trunked up its on you."

"I understand. But it's worth a try."

...

As Finnick walked into the room Nick perked up. "Finn! Thank God. Get me out of... Here." He stopped as he spotted Judy walk up behind him.

"No. You wouldn't. What the hell man!"

Finnick's jaw dropped. "You weren't kiddin. Nick? You got any idea who dis bunny is?"

"NO! And I'm not falling for it. How did she get you in on this? Let me guess. Caught you doing over that pig? I told you not to mess with him."

"WHAT? No went off without a hitch. But that was about a year and a half ago."

"Like hell. I was only talking to you about it the other day. Why are you doing this? We already said we would never squeal."

Judy stepped forward and placed a hand on Finnick's shoulder. "I think we are going to need to have a little chat Finnick."

He looked confused for a second. Before mumbling something about Nick being the one squealing. Causing Judy to laugh. As she recovered she turned to Nick.

"Tell me something Nick. What do I get out of this? If the police force and I are making all this up. Why? What possible reason do we have for convincing you you're a cop?"

"I don't know. Let me think. Could it be that someone I though was a friend is a rat? And you want me to confess to more than he's given you?"

"Wow. You figured it out. You caught me and it was so well planned. I suppose that's what I get for trying to trick such an intelligent, sly fox as yourself."

Nick's smile faded as soon as he saw the look on the rabbits face.

"So you're not a cop. OK. That does leave me in a little bit of a predicament however. You see, I have a full pardon with your name on it. Thing is, it states that everything in this statement signed by you will be forgiven for services to the city. On the condition that you agree to join and serve the ZPD."

As she produced copies of the documents Nick's eyes went wide. "You mean everything I've ever done has been forgiven?"

As he read the pardon a wide smile crossed his muzzle. "So what your saying is, you can't arrest me."

"Join and serve the ZPD. Thing is your not a cop. Nicolas P Wilde, you are under arrest for tax fraud. You have the right to remain silent. Blar blar blar, yadda yadda yadda. You get the point."

"She got you good. I mean that's the best con I've seen. You're screwed."

Both nick and Judy looked round at the small fox at the foot of the bed. Finnick was grinning from ear to ear. "Anyway, I got stuff to do. So be seeing ya coppa."

As he went to leave he was brought to a sudden halt. Looking down he saw he has been cuffed to the bed.

"Nice try but if I remember correctly, there is still the matter of an officer finding you walking out of a broken window with a bag full of stolen goods."

"Crap"

...

As Judy arrived home she saw the picture of Nick's graduation. At first he had refused to let her have one.

"You're going to see me every day at work, why would you want a photo as well?"

When he eventually caved in, he had made a point of looking as uninterested and annoyed as he could.

She sighed thinking of how irritating he could be. But something seemed different. As she took it down she noticed one of his eyes beneath those infernal sunglasses he insisted on wearing.

He was looking at her. Not in an irritated way but warmly, Almost... Lovingly?

No stop it. You're being stupid. Your seeing what you want to. And even if you are right... He isn't that Nick any more. He doesn't remember you at all.

As the fact that in one foul swoop she had lost her partner, her best friend, and her boyfriend hit her, she slumped into a corner and cried.

...

She awoke the next day to her phone buzzing.

"Hello?"

"Hopps. Where are you? Is Wilde with you? Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"No! isn't he in the hospital?"

"I thought the answer to that might be obvious."

"So would I seeing as how he was in police custody for his own safety... Chief."

"Yes well. He isn't here. Nor is he at his apartment."

Judy laughed. She just couldn't help it.

"I know where he'll be." She said as she hung up.

Of course she had no idea where he was. But she was going to find him and get him back, no matter what.

I'm not losing you Nick. If it's the last thing I do I'll bring you back to me.

...

After checking anywhere and everywhere she could think of, she just started walking. She eventually ended up at Nick's apartment.

As Judy wandered around she realised something. He had been there. There were subtle differences. The sort of thing that you would never normally notice.

On entered the bedroom, she realised the copy his graduation picture was gone. She found it in the trash. He had torn it into pieces. But something seemed strange. As she rearranged the pieces onto the table she realised half the picture was missing. She was missing.

...

She spent the rest of the day and the entire night searching the city but to no avail. Slowly she realised it was hopeless.

She called Bogo and told him the bad news.

The next day she arrived at the precinct and headed to see Bogo.

"Hopps? What are you doing here? You don't have to..."

"Sir. I'll be honest, I'm only here because I can't sit at home anymore. I need to do something, and after everything that has happened the city needs as many cops as possible."

"As much as I would like to disagree, I can't. We need you."

The next week seemed rather surreal to Judy. She was partnered with officer Lucy Growler. She was a new recruit, but in the past month she had more than proved herself, after defending a school bus during the night howler attack. Earning herself a medal, and a scar which reached from the left side of her jaw, to just above her right eye.

Judy liked her. She was funny, kind, and most of all as cared about Zootopia and the mammals who lived there. But it wasn't the same. As the week progressed, she realised that she still loved her job, but without Nick that's all it had become, just a job.

As she arrived home she noticed something was different, but she couldn't quite put her paw on what it was. And then it hit her.

Nick!? I can smell Nick. But how? When?

She knew that scent anywhere. He had been here, and something told her it wasn't the first time.

But why would he come here? And how does he even know where... I... Live?

She picked up her phone and called Nick.

"We are sorry but the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected."

She sighed. She had known there was no point calling. Even if he hadn't disconnected it, he would never have answered. She headed off to bed deflated and upset. The same as every night since she had realised he was gone forever.

...

As she headed to the door the next day she looked back into her room. Nothing had moved, nothing had changed, nothing but that faint smell of Nick.

Was he here or did I imagine it? Am I just smelling him because I miss him?

She looked at the photo of the two of them and started to cry. He was gone and he wasn't coming back.

When she walked into the precinct she spotted Clawhauser waving to her. She waved back but wasn't in the mood to deal with him. Heading straight into the bull pit she found Growler ready and waiting.

"We got an urgent case. Something to do with a string of robberies. Bogo wants us in his office an hour ago."

Judy sighed as she turned around and headed back though the door. As she walked into Bogo's office he grunted.

"Officer growler, would you mind giving us the room. Something has come up"

"Sir? I'm Officer hopps' partner. I..."

He took off his glasses and rubbed his snout. Something that never meant good news.

"This isn't a police matter officer. Now please."

She looked like she would object, but decided against it when she saw the look in his eye. She closed the door on her way out.

"Where is he?"

"Pardon?"

"I'm not in the mood Hopps. Where is Wilde?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"You called him yesterday. We've been monitoring his phone."

"If I knew where he was, do you think I'd call a disconnected phone. Sir I have no idea where officer Wilde is, but if he does contact me I'll be sure to let you know."

As she left she made a decision . No matter what she would find her fox.

She headed directly to Nick's place. As she expected there was no sign of him, but she wasn't going to let that disheartened her. She picked up a pen and wrote a note. One she hoped he would read.

The next couple of days were the longest she had ever endured. She headed to Nick's before and after work, only to find the note untouched.

Judy arrived home on the Tuesday tired and stressed. She had managed to screw up a report, meaning Bogo had made her stay and fix it.

She collapsed face down on the bed and prepared to sleep.

"I take it you didn't get my note then fluff?"

* * *

 **So as I said a lot going on so not sure when the next chapter will be up but will try and get it out ASAP. Let me know what you thought and as always keep those ears pointed and tails wagging.**

 **T.**


	14. Chapter 14 The return of the sheep

**Well here we are back again, sorry it has been a while again but to appologise here are the next two chapters hope you enjoy.**

* * *

As Judy slowly lifted her head in disbelief Nick grabbed her arms.

"You say I can trust you. prove it."

She offered no resistance as he removed her tranquilizer pistol, baton and finally her cuffs. As he lifted her to her feet she saw an opportunity and spun herself out of his grip kicking him hard in the chest.

"Now that was stupid," Nick said getting to his feet.

Judy smiled as she pulled the dart out of her leg. "Same old sly fox."

"It's called a hustle sweetheart. Night night."

Judy woke up cuffed to a chair but otherwise unharmed. Looking around she spotted Nick in the kitchen.

"If you're making tea I'll take one."

Nick emerged with two steaming cups.

"You know you're funny for a rabbit. But how about we stop this and you tell me what I want to know. For example where these came from."

He lifted his shirt showing a variety of scars. Ranging in size shape and age.

"Well. The large one over your torso is from being mauled by a timber wolf. Your right hip is possibly a bullet wound from the same incident. But most of them I have no idea about. You were taken prisoner by a fox by the name of Alex and..."

"Alex did this? I don't believe you!"

"Believe what you like. But it's true. I don't know much about it, all I do know is she tortured you."

"Say I believe you, why should I trust you?"

"Because you believe me. I take it you found your uniforms when you went home. Please uncuff me and I'll tell you everything."

Nick laughed. "Not a chance. That kick hurt."

"And you shot me. How about we call it even."

Nick shook his head. "You forget one important thing. Apparently, you know and trust me. I don't trust you, yet. So start talking."

As Judy spoke Nick stayed silent. She was expecting him to interrupt with questions but he didn't say a thing. Once she had finished he sat in silence thinking.

"I only have one question. If I think you're lying to me, you'll never see me again.

Why? Why do you care what happens to me?"

"Because you're my partner, because you're my friend. What do you want me to say?"

Nick picked up her phone as he walked towards the door. "Hello? Yes, officer in distress."

He placed the phone on the table and headed for the door. "Goodbye fluff. Don't try and find me again, you won't."

"Fine! It's because... It's because I love you Nick!"

Nick smiled as he walked through the door. "Dumb bunny, finally the truth, that's all I wanted. See you around."

"Nick?! Nick, you can't just leave me like this!"

Following Nick's call, three units arrived at Judy's house. To find her still cuffed to the chair, grinning from ear to ear.

As soon as she arrived at the station she was called up to Bogo's office. As she entered she noticed her boss was pacing.

"Hopps, please sit down."

As Judy jumped onto the seat she smiled. "How may I help sir?"

"Well for starters you can explain why I had to send three units to your house today."

"I had a visit from officer Wilde sir."

As soon as Nick's name was mentioned Bogo stopped and turned to the small rabbit.

"Wilde? Are you sure?"

"Well yes sir. We had quite a long convocation once he well... subdued me."

"What do you mean Subdued you?"

"Long story short sir? He cuffed me to a chair and made me tell him what the hell was going on."

"I see. So do you know where he is now?"

"Not a clue sir. But I know where is going to be."

"OK give me the details and..."

"Do you trust me chief? If so leave it to me. He trusts me again."

As he lifted his head to tell her that wasn't an option and not to be so stupid, he spotted it for the first time. she was smiling, not just that but he could see she had a purpose again.

"OK, Hopps. But this better work."

Several days passed with no sign of Nick. That was until while on patrol Judy came across a familiar face.

"Finnick?"

"Come wit me. Done ask why. Just come."

Judy nodded before following. They walked for over an hour before reaching an old building with a plaque attached to the wall. As she reached it she could just about make it what it said.

'Zootopia Junior Ranger Scouts. Pack 914.'

Entering the building it was clear it hadn't been used in some time. Finnick led her into a room where she was confronted by a disheveled and bloody fox.

"Nick!?"

"Judy. Welcome to my humble abode, please make yourself at home. I'd get up but I'm feeling a little under the weather."

"You need a hospital."

"That doesn't matter. Alex hasn't finished with me yet. And I think you might be next."

"How did anyone find you? I mean I looked everywhere and could find hide nor hair of you."

"They were waiting for me outside your place."

"Who were they."

"No idea. But I think it's time I came back to work."

"Wait, does that mean you have your memory back?"

"Well, that's complicated. I remember the academy. And being attacked while we relocated a prisoner. But that's about it at the moment."

"Wait. You said my place. They know where I live?"

"Yes, fluff brain. Try and keep up."

"Nick your already in a bad way. Don't test me."

As she said this she gave him a playful kick. His response was a mix of laughter, swearing, and pained noises.

"Wait! Never mind them why were you at my place?"

His smile dropped away. Replaced by an expression Judy couldn't quite put her finger on.

"I needed to see you. I needed to know. Was I responsible for the death of these two?"

He said holding up a news clipping. As Judy took it she saw the Headline.

"NICK WILDE! COP KILLER!

Two officers were killed today in an attack orchestrated and carried out by one of their own."

That was all there was, the rest of the paper was missing.

"I remember doing it. or at least I think I do. I shot them didn't I? I remember shooting someone... someone in a police uniform."

Judy couldn't help but to place her arms around her partner as he began to cry.

"No Nick. You didn't kill them. It's a long story but in short no, you didn't kill them."

"I don't need the short version! I need to know what the hell has happened to me and why!"

"Fine let me take you to the hospital and I'll explain everything."

"Very clever Fluff, but no. As soon as I get into a hospital I'll be arrested I'm not that stupid."

"Fine. But at least let me get a vet here."

Nick just shook his head as he struggled to get to his feet. "You want me to trust you? Then stop, I'll be fine."

"Fine. Go die in the gutter for all I care! I can't-do this anymore. He's your problem now Fin."

As she went to leave she pulled out her phone. I'm doing this for your own good Nick. she thought as she dialed.

"Yes... Officer Hopps... I need police and ambulance Asap."

As Judy left Nick turned to Finnick. "I told you this was a bad idea. Let's get out of here."

As he went to leave he heard three words. "I need police" and from the look on Finnick's face, he had heard the same thing. "Run!" They both hollered.

As they headed for the door they were confronted by Judy holding her tranquilizer pistol. Finnick shoved the rabbit aside. But before Nick could make the most of it she was back up. "Sorry Nick. but it's for your own good" As she leveled the weapon at him Nick's heart sank.

"I knew you weren't trustworthy." he said as he heard two loud cracks.

But nothing happened. No pain, no feeling of anything at all. He looked over at the bunny confused.

Only to see her laying on the ground. A pool of blood surrounding her. As he looked at her prone body he heard another shot followed by voices.

"Find the fox. He and that bunny are going to pay for what they did to me."

He was snapped out of his stupor by another voice.

"Run Nick. Get out of here."

He ran over to Judy and dragged her out of the doorway. Pulling a pistol out of the back of his jeans.

"Not a chance. You still owe me answers."

As he looked out of the doorway he saw several armed sheep surrounding what looked like two body's on the floor. As he fired they scattered but not before he saw two of them hit the floor.

He grabbed Judy dragging her into a back room. "Stay with me rabbit."

He then did something unexpected. he took a deep breath, grabbed Judy's radio and spoke.

"Officer down. 259 Linwood road. Downtown. Unknown number of heavily armed hostiles."

"WILDE?!"

He didn't answer ripping off his shirt and shoving it into the bullet wound in Judy's leg. He then took off her belt and looped it around the top of her thigh before looking her in the eye.

"You still with me?"

A weak nod came from her.

"Then this is going to hurt. but I don't have a choice." He said as he pulled his makeshift tourniquet as tight as possible.

Judy screamed as the pain hit her.

"Welcome back officer, Now keep the pressure on that leg. I'll be right back," He said a slight smile coming to his lips as he headed back to the door.

Suddenly a familiar voice came over the radio. "WILDE!? If you don't answer this radio..."

Judy turned to see Nick firing through the doorway.

"Chief? It's officer Hopps. Officer Wilde is a little busy trying to keep us alive at the moment."

"Don't Call me that," Nick shouted. "And if he doesn't get here soon I'm going to fail. Shit, I'm out!"

Judy threw Nick her tranquilizer pistol. "Use this".

"Really?! They are going to kill us and you give me this."

"Its the best I've got slick."

Suddenly the sound of shooting stopped and was replaced with the sound of sirens.

"And that's my cue fluff," Nick said looking out the door just in time to see the last of the vehicles speeding off.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I told you, I'm leaving." He said before disappearing around the corner.

Judy could hear shouts coming from outside. She tried to call out but only a slight whimper escaped her lips as Officer Growler rounded the corner.

"Hopps?! I found her, get medical in here." She ran to Judy and pressed on her leg. "You just can't keep out of trouble, can you? Who did this?"

Only one word escaped her lips before she passed out, "sheep".

When Judy awoke she found a vet standing over her, "Morning miss Hopps, I'm Doctor Hope. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot. How long was I out?"

"About three days"

She went to get up only to find she barely had the strength to move her head let alone her whole body.

"What is it with the ZPD and trying to undo all our good work? I have yet to meet an officer who will just stay in bed and let themselves heal."

"I'm sorry Doc but I have to try and find someone".

"Look, as you well know, I can't keep you here. But personally I like to keep my patients alive, if it wasn't for the quick thinking of your fellow officers, you would already be dead. As it is it took me nearly three hours in surgery just to fix that hole in your leg."

"I'm sorry I don't understand. What quick thinking?"

"The bullet nicked your artery, If someone hadn't cut off the blood supply we wouldn't be having this conversation. They saved your life."

"It wasn't Growler was it?" Came a gruff voice from the doorway. "I thought I recognized that shirt stuck in your leg. Do you know where he is?"

Judy just shook her head. "I don't care either, he left me to die."

"Do you really believe that Hopps? Because if you do you're not the mammal I thought you were."

"With all due respect sir, you weren't there. I saw him run."

"Yes he ran, but in all honesty, I don't blame him." Bogo looked down at Judy. "Do you know what happened? Do you remember?"

"All I know for certain is I was hit, next thing I know Nick is putting my belt around my leg."

"I was hoping there was more. All we know for certain is he saved your life. You should be thankful he was the best shot in the academy. When we got there we found a lot of bodies."

"Is he okay?"

Bogo sighed, "In all honesty, I have no idea. He hasn't been seen or heard from since. But one thing I do know, I'm done ignoring him. You are going to Bunnie's burrow, and that's final".

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked it, I know I'm moving the story on slowly but everything will make sence in the end.  
**

 **Keep those ears pointy and those tailes wagging till next time.**


	15. Chapter 15 Hello Bunnies Burrow

**Hello. Just a quick chapter but an important one so enjoy.**

* * *

Two weeks later Judy was standing at the station. After thinking about it she had come to a decision. Both chief Bogo and Nick were right, she wasn't safe.

As She entered the train she heard a voice behind her.

"So where are we going Carrots?"

She didn't even turn around, she just grinned.

"You know this is getting rather tiresome, and I believe could be considered stalking."

"I can always get off at the next stop if you would prefer."

She turned around to see the same smug grin as always.

"Where have you been Nick? Why is it no matter how many mammals are looking for you, you cant be found? But as soon as I give up and think you're gone you show up."

"Good timing?"

"As funny as you are Nick, I can't keep doing this."

"Come with me. if we're going to talk I would prefer it be in private."

As they found an empty carriage something clicked with Judy.

"Wait, What did you call me?"

"What? I didn't say anything."

"When you first saw me you called me Carrots."

"I did indeed, and just in case that didn't give you enough of a hint..."

He lent down and kissed her between her ears, making her entire body shiver.

"That never gets old," he chuckled.

She was completely lost for words as she stared at him.

"Say something fluff, or I'm going to get worried."

Suddenly a sly grin came across her lips as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, what exactly are you trying to tell me." She said grabbing his tie and pulling him down.

As their lips met he lifted her up and they shared a tender kiss.

"Ok, as much as I'm enjoying this, can we sit down."

Judy noticed a pained expression on Nick's face.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm guessing Wolford didn't say anything then?"

"No. Wait did he know where you were?"

"Be strange if he didn't, I've been at his house. He's been filling me in on everything, that and trying to patch me up the best he could."

"You mean from when you were attacked?"

"You could say that," He said pulling up his shirt revealing a large bandage wrapped around his stomach. "I was hit, I'm fine now but from what he told me he found me passed out in the next house along."

"You should be in hospital Nick."

"No, as I say I'm fine, that wolf makes a hell of a field medic. They went straight through, a couple of stitches, no problem. I think he still feels guilty about attacking me."

"Nick, if you could remember everything, why didn't you go back home? Why didn't you go and see the chief?.. why didn't you come and see me?"

"Silly wabbit, Ever since I left Wolford's I haven't let you out of my sight. But I didn't know if you would want to see me."

"What do you mean you didn't think I would want to see you? I have been trying to get you to remember me ever since you lost your memory."

"Exactly, I have treated you like crap. One of the last things you said to me was, "Go Die in a gutter for all I care." I thought that made it quite clear you were done with me, that and the fact I left you in an abandoned building with a hole in your leg."

Judy looked over at him to see tears in his eyes, all she could think to do was to place her arms around him.

"I thought I had lost everyone who mattered to me in one foul swoop."

"Don't be stupid Nick, you should know I don't give up, no matter what. And even if I had you've always got Fin," She said jokingly.

Suddenly he jerked away from her. "They didn't tell you? Of course they didn't, why would they?"

Nick pulled out a phone and tapped in a number. "Hello, Can I speak to Chief Bogo, please... I understand he is a busy man... Clawhauser it's Nick Please... What do you mean Nick who? Ben, it's Wilde... Yes, yes it's good to hear your voice too... ... ... CLAWHOUSER, the chief, please... thank you."

"Still the same old Ben then," Nick said to Judy, but before she could answer he was talking into the phone again.

"Don't call me officer, Sir... No, I remember nearly everything now, I also remember that I quit... Look I'm really not in the mood for this right now Sir... No, I rang to ask you why exactly, you kept the fact that Finnick Lister is dead from officer Hopps?... I see... No, I still think she had the right to know but I can understand... 427 Elkman drive, Savanna Central."

He Hung up the phone and the dropped it into a passing lions bag.

"Nick, Did you say Finnick's dead?"

"Yeah, I saw his body as I was dragging you into the house. He didn't tell you because he didn't think it would help your recovery."

"Nick I'm sorry."

"Why did you shoot him? No, you didn't, so you have no reason to apologise. But I'm not here because of any of that, I'm here because I needed to see my bunny."

Judy lay down on Nicks lap and looked up at him.

"Well I'm right here slick, it's good to see you too."

As they arrived at Bunny's Burrow Nick turned to Judy.

"See you around Fluff."

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Don't Worry, I need to find a hotel. I may be used to sleeping on the streets but if I have a choice, I'll take a bed any day."

"Oh no, you are staying with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

"As nice as that offer is, there are two main problems with it. One, rabbits are smaller than foxes, I'm not sure I'll fit. And secondly, as I recall you told me your father isn't the biggest of fans of foxes."

"Ok, yes dad used to have a problem with foxes, but he works with Gideon now. And as for being able to fit, you'll be fine trust me. Oh and just so you know, it wasn't an offer, you don't have a choice."

As they arrived at the Hopps household dozens of rabbits came running at them. Before he knew it Nick was covered in a writhing sea of fluff.

"Judy!... Help!..."

Unfortunately, Judy was unable to help as she was laughing so hard. As Judy's parents walked up Judy noticed her father was holding a shotgun.

"Ok, everyone inside," Bonnie called.

"But Judy's back," came a small voice from the throng of fuzz on top of Nick.

"Now!" Stu shouted.

At once they call ran to the house, leaving Just the four of them.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Nick said staring at the firearm that seemed to at present be pointed directly at him.

"Dad, please put the gun down."

"Judy, does Lucy still live here?"

All three rabbits stared at him, confusion and anger written on their faces. "No, she lives with her husband now. Why?"

"I'm just not feeling all that well, I think your siblings might have split my stitches." He said looking down at the slowly growing patch of red on his stomach.

"Nick! Mum, get Terry and Scott!"

As she ran off Nick looked up at Stu Hopps who hadn't moved.

"Look, Mr Hopps, I'll just leave I don't want to make any trouble and..."

"Like hell you will!" Judy shouted grabbing the weapon off her father. "Now help me get him into the house."

Stu looked hesitant before seeing the look in his daughter's eyes and placing one of Nick's arms around his shoulder.

As they got him inside and lay him on the sofa, two rabbits entered the room.

"What's going on Jude? I was in the middle of something." Scott said, before noticing the prone fox.

Terry grabbed a pair of scissors running over and cutting off Nicks shirt, "Scott! Snap out of it, I need your help here."

As they started cutting away the bandages Terry looked up, "Judy what am I dealing with here?"

Judy stood staring.

"Judy, I need to know. The ambulance is on its way, but until then I need to know what's happened."

"I... I'm not really sure, he was shot about two weeks ago but he said it had been treated."

"Ok, I can see the wounds, It's not as bad as I first thought. The stitches on one of them have torn, but I don't think that's the main problem, we won't know for certain until the Vets have a look at him. All I can do for now is to keep the pressure on."

As the two rabbits re-bandaged Nick's abdomen, Stu grabbed Judy's arm.

"We need to talk. Now."

"I can't leave Nick, I need to be with him."

"Judy, you need to listen to me."

"Fine, lets talk." She said heading into the kitchen.

As soon as her father was in the room she turned to him.

"Right. let's get one thing straight, I love you, but you have it backward. You need to listen to me, do you know why my best friend and partner is laying on your couch with holes in him? He saved me, again, I can't tell you how much I owe him. He was shot trying to protect me, and instead of sorting himself out he saved me..."

Judy was interrupted from her tirade by the sound of sirens in the distance.

"Look I'll explain everything later, but right now, Nick needs me and he comes first." She said leaving Stu dumbfounded still stood in the kitchen.

As they arrived at the hospital Nick was taken directly for an x-ray. As Judy went to follow she was stopped by a nurse.

"I'm sorry, but only family can go through with him."

"I am his family, or the closest he has. Now move," she said as she walked past the stunned and confused rabbit

 _As Nick was being wheeled into a cubicle they were stopped by a vet who looked at the pair confused._

 _"Excuse me miss, but could you please go to reception."_

 _Before Judy had a chance to say anything Nick spoke._

 _"She's not going anywhere Doc."_

 _"I'm sorry Mr..."_

 _"Wilde. but call me Nick."_

 _"I'm sorry Nick, but what I have to tell you is personal information and..."_

 _"Before you go any further, and anything you have to say you can say in front of her."_

 _"Ok. Well we need some information but more importantly, we need to get you to surgery. you have an object lodged in your chest and..."_

 _"A bullet," both Judy and Nick said simultaneously._

 _At this the doctor just stared at them, causing Judy to let out a small laugh._

 _"It's a long story doc. but for now say what you need to and I'll explain everything later."_

"Yes, right. Well we need to remove it now, But I'm going to be honest with you, this operation carries a lot of risks. So I'm not going to beat around the bush, we need your next of kin."

Nick turned his head to Judy and smiled, "you're looking at her doc. miss Judy Hopps is my health care proxy if anything happens."

"Ok, well we need to get you into surgery. Miss Hopps, please head down to reception as we still need some details."

"I'll see you when you get out slick, look after him doc," she said as he was wheeled off.

As Judy headed to the canteen she felt her phone ring, as she saw the caller Id she sighed. She knew this conversation was coming, but never the less, she wasn't looking forward to it.

"Hopps, where is he."

"In surgery sir."

"And would you mind explaining why exactly you kept the fact that he was with you from me?"

"Well sir, at the time he had some rather large holes in him and was bleeding all over my family's living room."

"Mind your tone Hopps."

"Sir, the whole reason he's here is that you and I have been on a fox hunt since he left. So I'm sorry sir, but unless you plan on arresting him I think it would be best if you left him alone." She said as she hung up the phone.

* * *

 **AN: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll have the next one out as soon as possible. If you like the story so far let me know, if you hate let me know.  
**

 **So for now Keep those ears pointy and those tales wagging.**

 **Peace out .**


	16. chapter 16, I love her

**AN. Sorry its taken so long to up load this chapter, been busy so havent had time to get it edited and uploaded.**

After surgery Nick woke to doctor Hope and Judy talking.

"Anything i need to know?" He said groggily

Both mammals turned to him smilling.

"The Doc was just telling me to look after you once I get you home."

"You mean I dont have to stay here?"

"Not quite, you will need to stay in for another couple of days so we can rule out infection. We were worried for a while there, but we managed to remove the fragment without any problems. As soon as you feel strong enough you can leave, but you are on bed rest for two weeks, no exceptions." The vet explained.

"Don't worry doc, I'll take good care of him."

While Nick recovered in hospital, Judy headed home to try and sort a room ready for him.

Unfortunately she was confronted by her father before she even made it into the house.

"Judith Hopps, we need to talk."

As she walked in she felt a chill go down her back.

"Explain." Was all he said as she sat down.

As she looked at her father she knew she would have to tell him everything.

As she explained, she saw his scowl deepen. If anything, he looked more angry after finding out that his daughter had been saved so many times by a fox.

When she had finished Stu looked up at her.

"And let me guess, you want him here? If so ypu can forget it. From the sound of it he is more trouble than he is worth."

"That's fine." Judy said with a surprising smile on her face. "Oh but just so you know, if Nick isn't welcome in this house, neither am I."

"Jude you can't mean that, please think about it."

"I have done, now if you'll excuse me i have to go and find a hotel."

As she left she bumped into her mother on the porch.

"Let me guess, you played the "if he isnt here neither am I" card. And Mr Wilde will be arriving in a couple of days" she said smilling.

"Not quite mum, I'm going into town to try and find a hotel."

"For Dog's sake Judy, you cant stay in a hotel! You're still on crutches."

"Not to mention the little fact my boyfriend has just come out of surgery." She said angrily.

"I'll convince your father. Oh and hun. try and keep that quiet ."

Judy looked at her mother before realising what she had said.

"I mean my friend, my partner he's not..."

"Don't treat me like an idiot hun. I knew as soon as I saw you looking after him. Just be careful, love can hurt."

Judy sighed. "Don't I know it. I keep thinking I'm going to lose him, but somehow he keeps coming back to me."

"Then cherish that, but maybe wait until Nick is strong enough to stand before you tell your father... and maybe hide his guns."

Over the next couple of days Judy and Stu fought a lot.Not least about the fact that she had her bed moved into the room Nick was going to be staying in.

Finally the day came and Nick arrived. As he was wheeled into the house, he could feel the tension. But before he could say anything Judy threw him a lifeline he couldn't turn down.

"Let me show you where you're staying, you look like you could do with some rest."

"Thanks Carrots. I am feeling a little tired," he said thankfully.

As they entered his room she helped him into bed. "Sorry, once he gets to know you a bit, things will be better."

"I don't mind staying at a hotel, I don't want you and your dad falling out over me."

"Not a chance Mr Wilde". Came a voice from the doorway, as Bonnie entered.

"You are more than welcome here. Ignore my husband, he can be stubborn, but he is soft at heart. And besides, where would your personal nurse sleep." She said with a chuckle looking at her daughter.

As she left Judy locked the door.

"Sorry, they are a bit mad but they're family."

"Well at least now I know where you get it from." Nick said with a smirk.

"If you weren't injured..."

"But I am, soo..."

"So I suppose this will have to do," she said bending down as if to kiss him, before flicking him on the muzzle.

He just looked at her with a pitiful look.

"Stop it, it doesn't matter how pathetic you are, the puppy dog look won't work." She said trying to sound convincing.

"Fine. But you owe me fox." she said kissing his muzzle where she'd flicked him.

"That's my rabbit." he said looking satisfied with himself.

"Carrots? Where's the kitchen? I could use a glass of water." He said trying to sit up.

"Not a chance, stay there I'll be back in a miute.

When she returned she found Nick fast asleep.

 _Typical, well I suppose I can't blame him._ She placed the water down on the bedside cabinet.

She headed into the living room to find her parents in a heated debate.

"I still don't like it, it's not normal, a fox in a rabbit burrow."

"You've made it clear what you think, that poor fox has been through enough without you acting like this."

Judy interrupted

"No mum it's fine, me and Nick will leave in the morning. He's here to recover and all he can think about is how racist dad is. He has done nothing to deserve the reception he has had."

Stu spun round to find his daughter crying.

"Judy?! Look I'm sorry, I just don't want to see you get hurt and..."

"No dad, I thought we were past this, or at least i though you would have the courtesy to get to know him. But don't worry we won't bother you again."

"Judy please, I'm sorry. It's just strange for me, I'll try."

"Just give him a chance, you might even get to like him."

The next morning Nick awoke to find something fuzzy in his bed.

"Ahem, Carrots?"

"Hmm? Nick?"

"As nice as this is, I might need that."

Judy realised she was curled into him cuddling his tail.

"No, I'm too comfy and its too fluffy."

Nick laughed, "come on, I need to pee."

"I told you, no"

"Well i suppose I have no choice then," he said kissing her between the ears.

As she shivered she gripped his tail tighter.

"Nice try, but not this time." she said grinning to herself.

That was until she felt a claw running up the inside of her ear.

"Nick... don't... please..."

"All you have to do is let go and I'll stop."

"But I don't want to let go, and that feels really good."

"Ok, how about a deal, you let me pee and I'll come straight back."

"Fine, but you better come back," she said turning around and kissing him.

"No place I'd rather be fluff."

On leaving the room he realised he had no idea where the bathroom was, and as he wandered around aimlessly he came across Stu.

"Fox."

"Morning Mr Hopps... could you tell me where your bathroom is?"

"Down the hall, twenty-eighth room on the left."

"Thank you, sir."

"Look Nick, call me Stu. I was told I might have been a little harsh on you, when you first got here."

"I understand Mr Hopps, no need to apologise." He said heading down the hall.

As Nick got back to his room he was out of breath and found a sleeping bunny sprawled out in the middle of his bed.

Without thinking he climbed into the other bed only to find he was a little too big for it.

Struggling back to his feet he lifted Judy up and placed her on her bed. _Sorry fluff, but from the look of it we both need our sleep._

Though Nick didn't know it, Stu had been watching.

 _Maybe he really does care, but for now... it's going to take more than that for me to trust him._

As he turned to leave somthing in the back of his mind clicked.W _hy was Judy in his bed in the first place? No, dont be stupid she might be a little reckless at times, but she's not insane_ , he thought shaking his head as he walked away.

Over the next week Nick slowly started to leave his room more and more. Getting to know most of the family at least, in passing.

On the Friday Judy woke to find Nick gone. This was strange as, although he had free range of the house, he hadn't gone anywhere without her.

As she wandered the house she found him sitting in the kitchen, talking to a couple of her siblings.

"Morning Carrots."

"I hope one of those cups is for me," she said with a smile.

"Now would I forget about you?"

"Yes, yes you would."

"I'm hurt," he said offering her a cup. "Anyway these two lovely gentle bunnies were just telling me about the harvest festival, sounds like fun."

"No Nick, Its in a week, and unless you have forgotten you are meant to be in bed."

"I'm fine, but how about a deal? If I behave myself for the next week, I go."

"You're going to go no matter what anyway, aren't you?"

"You know me so well fluff."

Suddenly a rapping came on the door. As Judy answered she was confronted with a leg. On looking up she saw the owner was one of the last people she wanted to see.

"Chief? ...How may I help?"

"For starters you can stop ignoring my calls. So I don't have to drive to the middle of buck fox nowhere to get hold of you." he said angrily.

"I'm sorry sir, but i thought I was here to recover, and that meant no work."

"I'll cut to the chase, is Officer Wilde here?"

"Don't call me that," came a call from inside the house.

As he walked to the door he turned to Judy and smiled, "you know, I think I finally get the whole "don't call a bunny cute" thing."

"Hello Wilde. We need to talk."

"What about may I ask?"

"Well, the fact that last time you were seen in Zootopia, you left behind fourteen bodies."

"No I left behind thirteen bodies, Finnick was my friend, I didn't shoot him. As for the rest, all I can say is, I don't like being shot at."

"Wait, are you here to arrest Nick for defending himself, not to mention me?"

"No, all I want is a statement as to what happoned. As you know Hopps there were no witnesses, and your statment was rather lacking due to you being incapacitated. You dont have to do it now but..."

"No it's fine, my best friend died that night. I owe it to him. But how about we go somewhere you can fit?"

"Good idea, Officer Hopps do you mind staying here? I have some things to discuss with Off... Mr Wilde in private."

As she went to protest Nick caught her eye and nodded.

"I'll be fine fluff."

They headed to a local coffee shop making small talk, after ordering, Bogo took Nick's statement before setting his pen down and rubbing his snout.

"Wilde, it pains me to say it but, we need you back."

"I know," he said with a sigh.

"Look hear me out, I know you have your reasons but... Wait?! What did you say?"

"I said, I know. You need all the police you can get at the moment. Don't get me wrong, I thought leaving was best for everyone, I thought me being a cop only made trouble. But I've realised its just the way Zootopia is."

"Well, that was easier than I was expecting."

"You haven't heard my conditions yet."

Bogo looked at the fox and sighed.

"Just for once, would it be too much to ask for a simple yes sir."

"Dont worry, I'm not asking for too much. One, I tell Carrots, she deserves to hear it from me. Two, you do everything you can to catch Bellweather while myself and Hopps recover. And finally, if you haven't got her by the time we get back, she's ours."

"Nothing I wasn't expecting, although I'm surprised you didn't give me the, "and me and Hopps stay partners" bit."

"That's because that one goes without saying, for the moment anyway."

"Agreed, Anything else?"

"Yes, you stop calling me officer, or have you forgotten it's sergeant."

 **AN. Hope you liked it. having a little trouble with the next chapter but hope it will be worth the wait.**

 **Keep those ears pointed and those tails wagging.**

 **T.J. Mammal**


End file.
